Priorities
by District5972
Summary: Okay, I am not the easiest person to get on with. But seriously, Wood thinks that I need to sort out my priorities? Ha, says the guy who trains me ten times harder than the rest of the team combined for no bloody reason! Not only is he an egotistical jerk, he's a hypocrite! And of bloody course, my enemy has to be rather attractive... Oliver/OC
1. The Lowest form of Sportswomanship

**Chapter 1: The Lowest Form of Sportswomanship**

* * *

Last year, after Alicia was ordered by her parents to quit, I was appointed the position of Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I never exactly was given the impression that Oliver Wood was particularly fond of me, but the minute I was on the team, I realised that he wasn't _just_ not fond of me. He loathed me. Being a year younger than he is, I think he was a little annoyed that I managed to score three out of six goals under his reign of Keeper.

He said that I was appointed as a Chaser because everyone was pathetic, and I was just good in _comparison_. Such the charmer. It's a wonder that he has a fan club.

The loathing is mutual. I loathe Oliver Wood and his cocky, obnoxious, self-absorbed, insufferable and idiotic attitude.

That's all I was thinking as he made me run twenty laps around the Quidditch pitch. Hate. Hate. Hate. Never had I experienced so much agony. He has done the same to me for the past week. That, or I kiss my position as a Chaser goodbye.

"Faster, Carter!" he yelled at me. Never in my life had I felt so much hatred concentrated on one thing, or rather, one person. I was ready for blood, hungry for the kill, eager to destroy...

I wiped my sweating brow and narrowed my hazel eyes at him, but from the distance we were away from each other, he couldn't see it. If he could, he would run for the hills.

One more lap... ignore the burning legs and chest... one more...

"There! Happy, Wood?" I snarled, wiping a piece of sweat-drenched hair from my eyes.

"Very," he drawled, stretching his legs out from his position under one of the goalposts. Wood stood up, stretched his arms and ruffled his hair. His deep amber eyes were looking at my doubled-over figure, the scrutiny evident in his eyes. I was wheezing and coughing in the most unattractive way possible, but Wood is used to seeing me like that.

"You aren't fit enough. You shouldn't be so puffed."

I drew myself up and approached Wood, jabbing him in the chest. "Did you just call me fat?"

He rolled his eyes and took a step away from me. "I never said that, Carter. Don't put words in my mouth."

"I'll put my fist in your mouth if you ain't careful," I snarled, all breathless manner forgotten in the moment of rage.

"I'm terrified," he said sarcastically, smirking in his usual, insufferable way.

"Fuck you," I muttered, striding away from him. He grabbed my wrist, stopping me from moving.

"Is that your subconscious speaking?"

For a moment, I didn't comprehend what he was saying. Then, my lips parted in understanding, my eyes narrowing.

"In your dreams, Wood. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to go and have a shower."

This time, I actually did stalk away from him. Away and straight to the showers.

I washed off all the mud from my body, the scalding hot water soothing my aching muscles.

I haven't done anything to Wood. When I first met him, I was a first year and he was a second year. We were aboard the Hogwarts Express, and I asked if I could sit with him. He gruffly shook his head and he and his friends walked out of the compartment.

Until last year, my fifth year, we didn't really have much contact or reason to speak, apart from the usual and completely uncalled for glares that he sent in my direction.

He has such a vehement hatred for me... sometimes, I wonder if I ever did anything to him. But pride gets in the way of that. I couldn't have done anything to him. He's just intolerable.

* * *

I walked into my dormitories after the shower, feeling considerably eased. My muscles didn't seem to be in spasm anymore; a good sign. I was greeted by the sight of my best friends, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, reading a muggle magazine.

Alicia and I have been friends since we were very little. She's gorgeous; blonde hair, sapphire eyes, a tall body and very obvious curves. Despite her feminine appearance, she's tough as nails. Very girly, though. As well as obnoxious, blunt and hilarious.

Angelina is tall, dark skinned and very authoritative. She calms down Alicia when she's in one of her sugar-hyped moods, and composes me when I'm in _rant-about-Wood_ mode.

"Aw, Izzy, are you okay?"

I nodded, albeit over enthusiastically. I was so exhausted that wasn't even in the mood to rant about Oliver sodding Wood. And that is saying something, considering that he's the reason why I am so exhausted. I threw myself on the bed and closed my eyes. My tranquil thoughts were broken by Alicia speaking.

"Wood really is very harsh on you, Izzy. This magazine says that guys are always meanest to the girls they like..."

I snorted derisively, my eyes still closed. "That magazine also says that sporty girls should resign themselves to the fact that boys will never like them. Not true, eh? Look at you and Fred."

I couldn't see it, but I knew that Alicia was blushing. Smirking satisfactorily to myself, I succumbed into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I awoke in the morning, I could barely walk. Damn Wood. My legs ached and I sniffed. A bloody cold just to top it all off.

When I took my usual seat next to Alicia at breakfast, I caught Wood staring- er, glaring at me. I glared back, brushing a wild curl from my eyes and narrowing my eyes to slits. That jerk will not live to see tomorrow if he makes me go through the torture of yesterday again.

Okay, it isn't as though I am a stranger to the tough gruel of Quidditch. I'm no stranger to pain, either. I've grown accustomed to the dull ache in my muscles, the hot feeling after a particularly intense Quidditch game... but this is unnecessary. Wood is torturing me with his personal vendetta against me, and I don't need to be trained as hard as he believes. Contrary to Wood's belief, I am fit. But on top of schoolwork, friend problems, Weasley Twin problems (the reason my skin was blue for a week) and Quidditch training, Wood finds it acceptable to add to my workload. I wouldn't mind if it was needed. Needless to say, I have my own ways of getting back at Wood. If it comes down to it, I will sink to the lowest form of sportswomanship: threatening to quit the team.

_October- the-first_ resolution:

If Wood gives me anymore unnecessary shit, I _will_ quit the team.


	2. Oliver Wood: The Bane of my Existence

**Chapter 2: Oliver Wood: The Bane of my Existence**

* * *

"CARTER! Put some effort into it!"

"Fucking hell Wood!" I snarled, pushing a deep burgundy curl behind my ear. "I am doing the best I possibly can!"

"Potter is three years younger than you and was raised by muggles and HE can do better than you!"

That is taking it way too far. Wood's eyes were looking at me with a sense of maddening irritation, which I returned. I am actually putting effort into this goddamn Quidditch lesson! I want to keep to my word; I do, but...

"Why do you treat me like shit?"

"Because you _are _shit! I don't know what delusion you are under, but you are crap at Quidditch! I am seriously considering finding a new Chaser, because Gryffindor can't afford to lose because of _one incompetent player_!"

That is _IT_! I am fed up with this! Insult my personality, my fitness, all fine... but insult my Quidditch abilities...

"I quit, Wood. Obviously, I'm not up to your exceedingly high standards. Or maybe you are just a ridiculously harsh captain. Either way, I'm gone."

I expected him to look angry, scared, disbelieving... but he looked indifferent. Detached. Maybe he's right; maybe I am crap at Quidditch, therefore, he doesn't care...

No! Wood is not getting to me. I _am_ good at Quidditch. Great, even. Wood is just jealous that I am better than he is.

"Good, Carter. Finally," he drawled, his deep amber eyes looking slightly amused, proud... and...

"Have fun finding a new Chaser, Wood."

I should be happy. I no longer have to put up with Wood and his ridiculous training regimes. Or his torturous glares...

But I'm not. I am irritated that he doesn't care. He should, especially because he said that the only reason I was chosen was because I was better in comparison to the others. I thought that I would wipe that smug little smirk off his obnoxious face. I wanted him to be angry. Goddamnit, what I wouldn't do to wring his neck out! That jerk has had it in for me since... forever. I have _never_ done anything to him, ever. I have tried my best in Quidditch, listened to his ridiculous long speeches before matches, I've been the only one not to grumble when he woke us up at stupid o'clock in the morning...

I need a shower. It has officially been two hours since I resigned. Yay me.

My muscles were still aching as hot water poured down on them, after weeks and weeks of tough gruel. I washed my curly auburn hair, which was tangled with mud and greasy with sweat. Gee, thanks, Wood.

I wrapped myself tightly in a fluffy white towel (hey, call it a celebratory towel. I'm free of Wood!) And walked out of the bathroom.

To my greatest anger, unhappy surprise and complete and utter fury, Wood was lying on my bed.

Wood. My. Bed. His legs were stretched out and he was staring at the ceiling, his fingers drumming on his chest. The dim lighting was casting shadows into the obnoxiously sharp contours of his face.

"What the BLOODY HELL!"

He stood up and looked at me; his dark eyes alight with the same, annoying indifference.

"Hello Carter," he said calmly. I put my hands on my hips, glaring at him. He is better looking than he should be. You would think that someone with those deep amber eyes would be a kindly soul. But NO. He is as horrible to me as some Slytherins are, and _that _is saying something.

"What are you doing in my dormitory?"

"Well, I came here to talk about your resignation," he began, eyes locking on mine. For some strange reason, I felt my stomach flip slightly. He sat back on my bed and ruffled through my draw. Does this guy have any respect for a girl's privacy! Obviously not, I take it. I stalked up to him and snatched the pieces of parchment away from him.

"Talk or I beat you up."

He snorted derisively, his eyes taking on the very amused nature. Amusing, eh? Yeah, a broken jaw is most amusing. To me, anyway.

"Fine, love. I spoke to Professor McGonagall, and you have to have means for resignation."

"Why did you go to her in the first place? I thought that you were happy that I was resigning?" I said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, she asked me about how the team was going, and it came up in conversation. So, love, what are your reasons for resigning?"

"Firstly," I began snappishly, my hair practically crackling with electricity, "you train me unnecessarily hard. I don't know nor care why you hate me so much, but it is completely uncalled for. Secondly, you criticise ever. Single. Damn. Thing. About me. _Carter, your hair is messy, Carter, you are flying sloppily, Carter, you aren't listening, Carter, you have a bloody eyelash missing! _I could go on!"

Wood's eyes darkened for a moment, heavy lidded, as though he was as sleep deprived as me, as I stood above him, hands on hips and a glare in my hazel eyes.

_Inescapably awkward situation number 1: I am in nothing but a towel._

"I'm harsh on you because you need it. Sure, you have the makings of a good player, but something is blocking that... you aren't focused."

I scoffed in upmost anger. If he knew what I used to do just to show that I was focused-

"I am focused, you egotistical ass hole! No, you are using Quidditch training to fulfil your personal vendetta against me."

If Wood heard me, he chose to ignore it. He continued ruffling through my drawer, until he came across a particular card.

"Wood," I said warningly, as he opened the card. I watched his eyes darken, but a smirk veered across his face.

"_Dear darling Isabelle-"_

"Give it here-"

"_I had a great holiday with you-"_

"WOOD!"

"_And I sincerely hope that we can catch up over the Christmas break-"_

"OLIVER WOOD!"

"_Because you are beautiful on the inside and out, and I really am quite in love with you!" _

With or without this accursed towel on, I am going to KILL WOOD!

With speed that I didn't know I was capable of, I jumped on top of him, fury bubbling in the pit of my stomach; I was ready to tear Wood apart.

"_Love, Dominic! _Is he blind or brain damaged?" Wood growled, with what seemed to be uncalled for anger.

He had a hand on my thigh, stopping me from leaning upwards and grabbing the card. I was in a compromising position and he knew it: if I moved too quickly, the towel would fall off. Just as my fingertips reached the card, Wood's fingers fumbled for the envelope and a photo fell out. Blood pounded in my ears, as he looked at it, his dark eyes looking thoughtful, then annoyed... and almost... sad?

"So you have a boyfriend! A dumb one, by the looks of it... well; now I know why you haven't been focused in Quidditch!"

My hands were pinning down his hands, but the front of my towel was falling down... either I fix that up or Wood looks at the next card... which I certainly do not want him seeing...

I felt my towel fall down, but Wood and I were glaring at each other so furiously that we didn't notice. Suddenly, and of which really caught me off guard, he shifted his body and I fell off him, so that he was sitting up and I was lying on my side. Quickly, I adjusted my towel and brought my hands to Wood's neck, but he easily unclasped my fingers. Damn him and his strength. His fingers reached for the second card, which he didn't read; he just looked at the photo. God no.

It was of me and Dominic, at a beach. It was taken on the summer. In the photo, which is a muggle one, Dominic has his arm around my waist and I'm smiling, one of my hands on his leg, the other on the sand castle that we built together. Wood's eyes definitely looked sad now, mixed in with awe.

"You look so happy..."

I was momentarily distracted from my volatile fury by the look in Wood's eyes. But then I remembered that he shouldn't have that look in his eyes, because he shouldn't be looking at the photo. I snatched it off him and threw it on my dressing table. When I looked back at Wood, who was struggling to grab the card, our noses brushed against each other's.

_Oh_.

His eyes were a really, really deep amber, with flecks of gold. Wood's hand was on my thigh, and, most unfortunately, my towel had fallen down at the front again, so if he looked down, he would see cleavage. But his eyes were fixated on my own, and it didn't look as though he was going to look away anytime soon. Again, I was in a compromising position. If I moved, the towel would completely fall off. But I'm practically straddling Wood!

"My eyes!"

I whipped my head around, ignoring that fact that Wood would be getting an eyeful of cleavage, and saw Angelina and Alicia standing at the door, the latter of the two looking overjoyed, the other looking horrified.

"Aw! Angie, let's go; we don't want to spoil the moment!" Alicia trilled.

"There is no fucking moment," I growled. "Wood was going through my personal items."

"What, your love letters?" Alicia stated, cocking a perfectly shaped eyebrow. I glared but nodded.

"Um, Carter," Wood said huskily. I snapped my attention back to him and glared, as I saw his face contorted into a grimace, his dark eyebrows furrowed in pain.

"What?"

"Could you get off?"

"Close your fucking eyes," I snarled, as he did so. I quickly got off him and wrapped the towel back around myself. Wood stood up and glared at me furiously.

"You have to tell McGonagall your reasons for resignation, okay? Personally, I think you're just being sissy-"

"Wood, close your mouth right now, or I'll do it for you. OUT!"

Quickly, Wood walked out of the room, brushing past Alicia and Angelina.

"Seriously," I said, "it wasn't what it looked like."

Angelina nodded. "I trust you, darling. But why did you resign the team? You are a great Chaser, Izzy!"

"Ha. The captain dearest doesn't think so," I said, glaring at Angelina.

"Yeah, yeah. Who cares what Wood thinks?"

Angelina is right, but I find that I do care. After weeks of him putting me down, it does get to me. I wish that it didn't annoy me so, but Wood and that smirk just makes me want to... to...

"What do you have to say, Ally? You're awfully quiet," Angelina pointed out to Alicia, her dark eyes glittering.

"I'm still stuck on why you were straddling Wood, in naught but a towel!"

I wringed my hands and sighed exasperatedly. Merlin, all that girl thinks about is romance. The very idea of Wood and I – just - no.

"Look, I just got out of the shower and he was there. He told me that I had to go to McGonagall and give reasons for my resignation, and then he went through my stuff and found the cards from Dom and the photo!"

Alicia smirked, as she always does when she hears the name of my boyfriend. Oh god, I just realised: being in that position with Wood... would that count as cheating? No, it couldn't. He was violating my privacy, I was redeeming it... no.

* * *

I spoke to Professor McGonagall the next day about resigning. She said that as Wood was my captain, he had a right to be training me hard. But, she also said that it was completely my choice, however, there were no other candidates for the position. So either I ensure a victory for Gryffindor or retain my dignity.

See what Wood does to me.

Oliver Wood: the bane of my existence.

Grumbling, I made my way down to breakfast that morning. Being a Saturday, there were no lessons. I wore my _Nirvana_ t-shirt and skinny jeans, my hair resembling that of a birds nest. I really do not give a damn. I sat down next to Alicia and ate my breakfast, looking up when I heard a familiar Scottish drawl.

Oh, wonderful. Wood is wearing the same shirt as I am. _Nirvana_ are my favourite muggle band, so that must mean that Wood has either a muggle parent or a muggleborn. I wouldn't know. Given, the shirt is unisex... but seriously? Must _Wood_ be wearing it?

"Nice shirt," he drawled, taking a seat opposite myself. I glared and brushed a curl out of my face. His lips were curled in a smirk, his deep amber eyes looking amused.

"You like _Nirvana_, do you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. His shirt is just a tad too small for him, which makes Kurt Cobain's head stretch under his defined chest muscles ever so slightly. He's fitter than he deserves to be.

"Yeah. What's your favourite song? He drawled in his Scottish accent. I cocked an eyebrow. Wood was almost being... friendly.

"_Come as You Are_," I replied with, carefully.

"Same, but I also like _About a Girl_."

Spectacular. Not only does Wood have the same fashion sense as me, we also share the same taste in music. Again, Oliver Wood: the bane of my existence.  
I think we just realised that we were actually being civil, because Wood cleared his throat and looked at me with the same, irritated manner.  
"Your hair looks like a rats nest."  
"So does your face," I retorted, brushing an unruly curl away from my eyes. He cocked a dark eyebrow and smirked. I noticed that he had slight dimples in his cheeks, which were visible when the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. I think he caught me staring for a few moments than what would be considered acceptable, so I looked away and back at my plate. I was almost being... friendly. With the enemy!

"Did you talk to McGonagall about resigning?" Wood asked. I looked back up at him. His expression was almost... placid.

"Yeah, she did. It is perfectly fine for me to resign."

"I think that you're being pathetic, love," he snapped, all traces of placidness disappearing off his face.

"Firstly, I am not your 'love' or anyone else's-"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot about your darling Dominic," Wood said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up," I snapped, standing up and striding away, not before saying, "Have fun losing the Cup again, Wood."

In hindsight, that seems very immature of me. But Wood is just an infuriating, obnoxious, arrogant... agh.

Oliver Wood: The bane of my goddamn fucking existence.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Like my Nirvana references? Kurt doesn't die until 1994, so the dates are correct :D **


	3. Nirvana, Birthdays and Quidditch

**Chapter 3: Of Nirvana Tickets, Birthdays and Quidditch Practice**

* * *

After the towel incident, much to my irritation, Wood has been teasing me about Dominic.

I met Dominic when I was shopping on the holidays. My father is a muggle, and he introduced me to the muggle band, _Nirvana_. I was in a store, buying my _Nirvana_ t-shirt, when I (quite literally) ran into Dominic. He helped me up, and we talked for a while. He too loves _Nirvana_, so that was our main topic of conversation. Eventually, we got onto other topics, namely me. He said that I was rather beautiful and he wanted to see me again. It was then that I realised that he was a muggle, but I didn't care. Dominic gave me his phone number, and I called him multiple times over the summer, and we ended up meeting up a few times. One day, we went to a beach together, and we were having a breathing under water competition. When I arose, after beating Dominic, I was quite breathless. Then he kissed me.

And it was the best bloody moment of my life.

I haven't gotten around to telling him about being a witch; I'm waiting until I turn seventeen, in a week's time. Over the Christmas holidays, I will tell him.

I'm a completely different person around him.

Just being with him... it makes my heart flutter; my legs turn to jelly... I'm so disgustingly happy around him. It sickens me, actually. I cannot wait to see him once more, because I really miss him terribly.

I walked down to breakfast, feeling cheerful, as I always did when I thought of Dom. Agh, I'm not even near him and I'm grinning like an idiot.

Of course, leave it to Wood to ruin my mood.

Wonderful. Again, he is wearing the same shirt as me. The same bloody _Nirvana_ t-shirt. Is he deliberately meaning to be incorrigible? I narrowed my eyes at him, and he just smirked. Honestly, this guy is going to be the reason I age prematurely...

Wood sat directly opposite, eying my shirt again. I cocked an eyebrow and he ceased, smirking. Merlin's beard, is that all the bloody wanker does? Sometimes, I wonder whether his lips are permanently curled in that manner.

As I ate my breakfast, I found myself staring at Wood's chest. Seriously, Kurt Cobain is really attractive...

I don't know how long I was staring, nor do I care. I only ceased when I heard Wood's chuckle, and I looked up, only to find that he was looking annoyingly cocky and amused.

"Yes?" I snapped.

I felt Alicia's hand on my shoulder, and her breath tickled my ear as she spoke, in a rather pleased manner. "Sweetie, you've been staring at Wood's chest for five minutes straight."

My lips parted in mortification and anger, as I scowled. No, I wasn't. And of bloody course, Wood was looking very smug at the fact. Merlin, I was looking at Kurt fucking Cobain's head, not Wood's chest!

"Don't look so arrogant, Wood. I was looking at Kurt's attractive face, so much unlike your own," I snarled, giving him my best death glare. Everyone recoils when I give them that particular glare, but not Wood. Instead, he always cocks an eyebrow, as if to say 'what am I gonna do, drop dead from your glares?'

"Thanks, love," he drawled, smirking. This is why he infuriates me! He shouldn't be thanking me; he should be very offended!

But just as I was about to reply scathingly, I noticed that Wood was actually rather... handsome. I haven't noticed it before, but now his characteristically high cheekbones seem to go well with his deep amber eyes and dark brows. The lightly tanned skin suits his thick, dark hair, which curled at his ears. He noticed me staring longer than what was socially acceptable, as he continued to look somewhat smug as my eyes lingered over him. I looked away and into my plate, scowling once more.

* * *

"Oi, Carter!"

Here's Wood, ready to talk to me about Quidditch. Lovely birthday I'm having.

Well, it started off lovely enough. I got the sweetest card from Dom, which ensued five minutes straight of squealing on my behalf. I sicken myself. Then, my parents sent me a card, wishing me a happy birthday. I received heaps of stuff, but not what I really wanted: _Nirvana_ tickets. Dad said that they sold out. Things started going downhill from there.

Angelina told me that the replacement Chaser is hopeless. She was whining about it and I felt incredibly guilty, even though I should feel proud that I made a stand to Wood. Alicia told me that her parents were fighting again (they are my godparents, so it does affect me a fair bit) and she was upset. Alicia even forgot to wish me a happy birthday because she was so upset. I don't know who was being more selfish: me, for thinking about myself when she was upset, or Alicia, for forgetting that I'm of age.

I don't feel any different. I'm the same old stubborn, impatient, infuriating Izzy. I'm now legally an adult and I can perform magic outside of school... but I expected to feel changed. I guess the phrase saying that no one can change overnight is correct.

"What do you want, Wood?" I asked dully. I really don't have the energy to snap at him.

"Just to wish you a happy birthday."

I shot my head up at him. His eyes were gleaming with mirth, of which made me suspect that he wasn't being truthful.

"What do you really want?"

He pulled out two sheets of pure heaven from his pockets.

Insane jealousy coursed through my veins at the sight of those _Nirvana_ tickets. All bloody year I've been trying to get my hands on them, to no avail. And here my arch nemesis stands, holding two tickets to the best bloody band in the world. I was understandably livid.

"Wood..."

He ran his fingers along the paper, smirking satisfactorily.

"Two tickets... just thought I would let you know, even though you obviously have your own. I mean, come on. You're a true _Nirvana_ fan, right?"

Wood must know that I don't, because he is using that annoyingly patronising tone of voice on me. I am in yet another compromising position. He knows just how to push my buttons.

"Of course, Wood. I'm going."

He smirked in that infuriating yet handsome manner, eyes roaming across my furious features.

"Then you wouldn't want to have my spare ticket, would you? I have no one to go with me... shame."

Wood knows me too well for comfort. He knows my love for _Nirvana_, my wild attitude, my Quidditch tactics... Merlin, he knows exactly how I'm feeling. Furious! Annoyed! Bloody hell...

"Have fun at the concert, Wood. I'll see you there," I said, stalking away from him, positively shaking with anger. This birthday just keeps getting better and better, eh?

* * *

It _should_ have gotten better, considering I watched the Quidditch practice that afternoon.

I _should_ have been happy, because the newest chaser, Jennifer Collins, is awful. Honestly, I think that my mother can fly better than she flies, and trust me, that is saying something. I watched Wood walk back to the changing rooms after training, his head buried in his hand. The Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff match is only in a few days. Gryffindor were preparing for playing Slytherin, but Malfoy bloody hurt his arm. I can see why Wood would be stressed. It has been three weeks since I resigned, and I should be happy, even though I miss playing Quidditch terribly.

...But I don't. I _should_ feel happy, but I don't. I don't want Gryffindor to lose, but I'm too stubborn and proud to suck up to Wood. I didn't feel happy when I saw Wood so upset and stressed; on the contrary, I felt awful. Maybe Dom really has changed me for the worse...

On second thoughts, no. As per usual, I'm blaming someone else for my own bloody problems.

I wanted to follow Wood into the changing rooms and see how he was holding up, I really did. Maybe if I apologise, it would lessen this horrible feeling in my chest.

My legs seemed to move of their own accord as I walked into the changing rooms.

_Inescapably awkward moment number 2: _Wood_ is in nothing but a towel._

And I found that all I could stare at was the defined muscles of his chest and stomach. They started at broad shoulders, which lead down to the distinct muscles of his chest, which rippled as he breathed. To my horror, I found my eyes roaming of their own accord down to his sharp hipbones, visible due to how low-slung the towel was. His summer tan was clinging to him with all the life it had left, and he had a birthmark on his collarbone. I forced my hazel eyes back up to Wood's dark ones.

"Yes, Carter?" he said, one dark brow raised.

"Um... I just wanted to see if you were okay..."

God, I sounded so pathetic. I don't know why I suddenly care what Wood thinks of me, but I do. My hand tried to flatten down my wild curls, to no avail.

"Okay?" he said, looking quite thoughtful.

"Yeah... well, I just wanted to make sure that you were fine and all, about me resigning... and other things."

Merlin, what in the name of Kurt Cobain is wrong with me! My mouth seemed to be moving of its own accord; my brain would certainly have not condoned this friendly behaviour!

Wood suddenly didn't look thoughtful anymore. He looked furious. So furious that I found myself recoiling against my own will. Wood grabbed my wrist and looked me in the eye. I could feel his breath on my cheek, sending violent shivers down my spine.

"Seriously, Carter, you resign three weeks prior to the game, which throws training completely off schedule, affecting the whole team and Gryffindor's chances at winning, and then you go asking if I'm okay? Sort your priorities out, woman! You should be focusing on more important things, not making sure if your bloody enemy is okay, especially since your goal in life is to give me hell!"

Fury bubbled in my veins, along with humiliation. For some reason, I actually feel... rejected. But I _shouldn't_ care. I really shouldn't.

"You really aren't one to lecture me on priorities, Wood. Have fun losing," I said angrily, sending him a death glare. I stalked off, feeling immature again. That was such a mean thing to say...

I repeat: What in the name of Kurt Cobain is wrong with me! I shouldn't care if Wood is sad!

Should, shouldn't.

* * *

That evening, I sat on the Astronomy Tower, looking at the stars, thinking. Angie is irritated, Ally is stressed, Wood is irritated AND stressed... And I feel lonely. Not the sort of lover's lonely... well, I'm not finding myself wishing for Dom, if that makes sense. I watched a shooting star fly across the sky.

Happy birthday, Izzy. Make a wish.

For some reason, I find myself wishing that Wood was here with me.


	4. The Stages of a Crush

**Chapter 4: The Stages of a Crush**

* * *

I swear that one day, I will murder Oliver Wood.

I'm not talking a quick, painless murder, like a direct shoot to the head. I'm talking about a slow, drawn out death. I want to cause him as much pain as is humanly possible.

That had to be the most brutal Quidditch training session ever.

I didn't even have to participate! But just watching how much Gryffindor will fail with the newest Chaser caused me so much unexplained anguish. Wood was plastering a fake smile on his features as Jennifer Collins, the new Chaser, displayed to the whole team how much of a failure she is. Afterwards, I felt as miserable as Wood looked as he made his way back to the changing rooms. Tomorrow's the Hufflepuff Gryffindor match. I followed Wood to the changing rooms for the second time in my life, leaning against a locker door as he groaned. I just _had_ to scathingly make a comment.

"Coping without me, Wood?"

He looked up at me, deep amber eyes guarded, as though he didn't want me to see how he was really feeling. I didn't _want_ to know how he was feeling, because I _know_ that he must be incredibly annoyed at me. The rational part of my brain told me not to tick him off, but the pleasure seeking part told me to. Yes, I take pleasure in seeing Wood ticked off, and no, that is not meant to have any hidden innuendo in it.

"What do you think," he snapped, standing up and standing in front of me. I glared at him, hazel eyes fixated on deep amber.

"I think that tomorrow, Gryffindor are going to lose," I said simply, brushing a curl out of my eyes and maintaining my calm demeanour.

Wood is rarely an angry person. He keeps his anger locked in those deep eyes, bubbling and fuming away. But this time, I think I may have taken it too far. He pushed me against the lockers, hands on my waist and his eyes looking more smouldering than I have ever seen them. I felt my heart rate spike, as his hands were in an area that they really shouldn't be.

"And you're happy about that?" he snarled, his grip on my waist tightening. "Is little Izzy happy that she's being a disappointment to her friends and Gryffindor?"

"I thought you were happy that I left," I snapped, anger bubbling in my veins, as well as an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you really that incredibly thick? You have no idea, Carter," he murmured, obviously still furious, but that particular look in his eyes had lessened ever so slightly, to be replaced with a look that I can't put my finger down on.

"Care to enlighten me?" I hissed.

He removed his hands from my waist, but I could still feel the lingering warmth that they held.

"You wouldn't understand, love. See, you aren't exactly the sharpest knife in the draw."

"Like you can talk," I said, defensive. I'm very touchy when people mention my intelligence, not because I'm particularly stupid, but because it's in my nature to defend myself. Wood just stared at me, long and hard. I cocked an eyebrow, daring him to respond. He didn't, however. He just walked away from me, and I walked out of the locker room, feeling slightly dejected. I was expecting to have a battle of words, because really, they are quite fun.

Obviously because I am always the victor.

* * *

"Oliver looked particularly angry this evening," Alicia pointed out. "I wonder what's up his ass?"

I shrugged and continued pulling on my pyjamas, which was a pair of boy-shorts and a Kurt Cobain shirt, different to the one that Wood has.

"Honestly," Alicia snorted, eying my shirt, "Kurt isn't even good looking. I don't believe that you were looking at his head that day, Izzy. I think that you were staring at Oliver's chest."

I snorted, tying my hair up. I've found that tying it up stops it from being so knotty in the morning.

"Kurt is extremely good looking, thank you very much, unlike Wood," I scoffed, sitting on my bed. Alicia turned to Katie Bell, who was in our dormitory, but not our year. Lately, she has been having some trouble with some girls in her year, so she's been hanging out in our dormitory. She's only a year younger than Angelina, Alicia and myself, but boy, she is the most random person I have ever met, apart from Alicia. Naturally, they fit together like two peas in a pod. When we hang out in a quad, Angelina and I get along better, despite the fact that Alicia and I are best friends.

"Katie," Alicia began. "Did Angie and I tell you that we walked in on Izzy straddling Oliver?"

I narrowed my eyes at Alicia, wishing that I could shoot laser beams from them. "I wasn't straddling Wood! He was going through my love letters and I wanted them back!"

"Admit it, Izzy. You fancy Wood."

I opened my mouth in outrage. The very notion is completely ridiculous! Wood is an arrogant jerk who has no respect, who has given me hell for no reason... no. I have a boyfriend! And he is nice, respectful, sweet... the opposite of Wood.

"I do not, Alicia! I have a boyfriend!"

"The first stage is denial!" Katie trilled, standing up and skipping circles around me.

"The first stage of what?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes.

"A crush!" Alicia interjected, as she began to skip around me in the same way that Katie was.

"I do not have a crush-"

"Denial, check!" Alicia said, looking at Katie as though they were both examining a mental hospital patient. They sat me down on the end of Angelina's bed, the owner of which was reading a book and not doing anything about the two insufferable bints who were teasing me. Geez Angie, thanks.

"Izzy, the first stage is denial," Alicia said solemnly. "Katie, demonstration please!"

Katie jumped into action, chocolate brown eyes gleaming. "Oh my god, I don't have a crush on Wood! Ahh, that is disgusting, horrible, preposterous..."

Alicia looked at Katie proudly before turning back to me. "The second stage is self-doubt."

"I can't have a crush on Wood. That's silly. I don't... do I?"

"The third stage is avoidance."

"Well, this is just awkward," Katie began, pacing around the room. "Things are just so awkward now, oh shit, here Wood comes!" Katie yelled, pretending to hide under the bed. Alicia looked back at me. I swear that I will kill Wood _after_ I make that pretty face of hers less pretty.

"The fourth stage is realisation."

"Oh my god! It's true!"

"The fifth stage is self-hate."

"Wonderful," Katie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I have a crush on someone who will never like me back. My life is amazing."

"And," Alicia trilled, dragging the syllables out. "The sixth stage is acceptance."

"OMG!" Katie yelled, jumping on the spot. "Where is Wood? Where is my darling Olliekins! Where is the flame of my life, the reason I live... WHERE IS MY SEXY OLIVER WOOD WHO I WISH TO SHAG THE BRAINS OUT OF?!"

At this point, I was rolling around and laughing. Even if they were doing it for the wrong reasons, the little performance was very amusing. Very amusing indeed.

And then the cherry on top:

Wood walked in on Katie, who was dancing around, still muttering incoherent things like 'Wood' and 'shag'. I clutched my sides as I wheezed, falling on the floor and laughing some more. Katie stopped in horror as Wood looked confused and amused, which looked oddly handso- stupid.

"Um... Katie..."

Alicia was laughing just as hard as I was, and I could see that Angelina was having trouble concealing her laughter.

"Oliver, it isn't what it looked like, erm, I mean sounded like... "

Serves that bint right for saying that I fancy Oliver sodding Wood!

"Okay," Wood said, looking distinctly amused. "I just wanted to wish the girls on the Quidditch team a good night."

"Night Oliver," Angelina and Katie called out, the latter of the two furiously avoiding eye contact. Alicia didn't seem satisfied with this; I could tell by the irritated look in her sapphire eyes. She grabbed my hand, grip vice-like, and dragged me over to the door, where Wood was standing, just about to leave.

"What about us, Wood? Aren't you going to wish us girls good night?"

Wood blinked, without so much as a glance in my direction. His amber eyes were fixated on Alicia, and he looked indifferent.

"Good night, Alicia," he said calmly.

"What about Izzy?" she said, cocking an eyebrow.

"You asked if I could wish the girls good night. I see no more girls."

Okay, that is it. That disgusting jerk is going to get it.

"Would you like me to prove that I'm a girl, Wood?" I asked, incensed hazel eyes fixated on amused amber. He cocked an eyebrow, eyes glittering with more than amusement... they almost looked suggestive.

Suddenly, the impact of what I said came crashing back onto me. I heard Alicia's low whistle over the pounding of blood in my ears.

"What's that supposed to mean, Carter?" Wood asked innocently, the twinkling of those deep eyes giving it away.

"I-"

"Because it sounded to me as though you were offering to strip."

"You bloody well know what I mean," I snarled. Come on, Wood isn't _that_ thick.

"No, I don't. Care to enlighten me?"

"Come on Wood. I was saying that I can prove that I'm a woman, if you like."

So.

I am very good at digging myself into holes.

"I can already see proof," he muttered.

Wha-

"What did you say?" I said shrilly. He shook his head, and I thought that I must have been hearing things.

"Never mind. Please, Carter, control you stripping urges. I have a Quidditch match tomorrow, and I really don't feel like being blinded."

That son of a-!

"Even if you were blind, it wouldn't make a difference. Gryffindor are hopeless."

I heard the gasps of Angelina, Katie and Alicia behind me, and I suddenly felt really ashamed. I just bagged out my own house-

"So supportive, Carter. Good to know that I have a new chaser who _actually_ thinks that Gryffindor can win."

That is utterly unfair! I do support Gryffindor... but come on. Jennifer is hopeless, and Gryffindor have had to completely change their tactic because Slytherin forfeited a few days before the match!

"I-"

Wood shot me a filthy look, mingled in with satisfaction. He knew that my friends would give me hell once he left.

Hell sure ensued.

Angelina yelled at me and slapped me for being so 'un-patriotic'. Katie said that I was an idiot because I left the team and now I'm being a 'horrible bint.'

Thank God for Alicia.

"I think she's being realistic," she said, eying me. "Come on, Jennifer is hopeless and Gryffindor have had to change tactics."

I guess that because Alicia is off the team, like me, she can see it from a different perspective. A spectator, of sorts.

I love Alicia Spinnet.

"But seriously Izzy, we all know that you fancy Wood. Why don't you just admit it?"

I hate Alicia Spinnet.

"I will tell Oliver Wood I fancy him, which would be a lie, when... Kurt Cobain kills himself."

Alicia narrowed her eyes malevolently.

"Is that a promise?"

Of course. That's about as likely to happen as Merlin is coming back to life. In other words: completely impossible and entirely ridiculous.

Look at me. I'm making bets on Kurt Cobain's life.

* * *

I'm not leaving this room.

I am not leaving my bed.

I am not leaving this warm, snug, cosy bed. And I don't need to.

I don't have a Quidditch match today. I can sleep in for as long as I fancy.

Thing is, and I'm sure many people agree with me, when you have the opportunity to sleep in, you don't want to. When you can't sleep in, you want to.

Life just works that way.

Right now, it is a little different. I do want to sleep in, I really do. But my stomach is writhing with nerves, making it impossible. Agh.

I can hear Alicia bustling about, dressing in cheerleader clothes. Her parents didn't want her playing Quidditch because the practices were distracting her from her studies, but that won't stop her being the next best thing: a cheerleader. Her parents – my godparents – are very strict. They think that a girl playing Quidditch is most unbecoming, and that the roughness should be kept for the boys. Now, Alicia isn't like me. She's incredibly girly, so her parents approved of her most of the time, the only problem being her urge to play sports. They took that away from her, which made her miserable for weeks. I felt so guilty when I took her position. I felt as though I was stealing a piece of her, which isn't melodramatic _at all_.

Now that they are fighting, it must be taking its toll on my parents too. My mother and Alicia's mother went to school together, and have been friends since they were eleven. In many ways, they are like Alicia and I, except for the fact that Alicia is completely against sexism, which her parents seem to be entirely okay with.

Anyway, Alicia decided to become a cheerleader for Gryffindor a few months after she was forced off the team. In a way, it is an opportunity to show off her 'best assets'. Personally, I think she'll just be a distraction for Fred.

Angelina and Katie are off for their pre-match stroll around the lake, a ritual that I used to be a part of, and before then, Alicia.

"Up," Alicia said sternly, throwing a pillow at me and successfully breaking my train of thought. I groaned and rolled over.

"Are you PMSing?"

I shook my head.

"Then get UP!"

I don't want to, even though any chances of sleep are futile. I am too nervous for Gryffindor.

"I'm not going to the match," I blurted out.

"You have to, or Angelina and Katie won't ever talk to you again, and I will be your only friend."

True. But the truth is, I miss it.

I miss the glorious feeling of my hair whipping out behind me as I fly through the air. The cold feeling on my cheeks and I pull in and out of dives. The satisfaction of shooting a goal and hearing the cheers from the crowd. The feeling of accomplishment when we win a match, the happy smiles on everyone's faces, the euphoric feeling... I miss Quidditch. There, I said it.

I used to kid myself into thinking that maybe Quidditch was worth the shit that Wood put me through, but it really isn't. He doesn't give the rest of the team that treatment, and seriously, the Weasley twins could use it.

Dignity VS Quidditch.

As a feminist, dignity goes first. But it really boils down to this:

Dignity VS Happiness.

I am only truly happy when I'm flying. Or with Dom. The latter actually makes me really pathetic.

"I'm not going, Ally."

So I didn't.

I stayed. In bed. Until the Quidditch match was over.

Luckily, I received a letter from Dom as I waited.

_Dear Isabelle,_

_Hello gorgeous! We haven't spoken in a while!_

_I'm really missing you. Seriously. All I want to do is run my fingers through your curls and look into your beautiful hazel eyes._

_Wow, I sound extremely pathetic. Please excuse me._

_I have a surprise for you on New Years. If you are still on holidays then, let me know. _

_Love,_

_Dominic_

See, Dom is an example of what men should be like. He's the same age as Wood, yet he's kind, sweet, loving and thoughtful, not some smirking, egotistical, obnoxious little prick who calls himself a proficient Keeper.

Wait... why am I comparing my boyfriend to my arch-nemesis?

My train of thoughts were broken by Angelina storming into the dorms, glaring at me as though I was bloody Hitler.

"We lost, in case you didn't figure it out from Angelina's death glare," Alicia said pointedly, glancing at our nuclear bomb friend. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach, but it wasn't unexpected. Angelina burst into angry conversation, exotic brown eyes looking positively menacing.

"Collins is completely pathetic! I have never seen a Chaser crappier than she is! She dropped the Quaffle half the time, and the blundering idiot wore mascara in the rain! So she was practically blinded until Oliver called timeout. And don't get me started on how badly the weather affected us all... and in the end, Diggory caught the snitch!"

This wasn't unexpected, but it didn't make me particularly happy, either. Angelina was now looking at me as though I was the reason that the world ended.

"What's up your ass?" I snapped.

"It is your fault that we lost, Izzy. If you didn't quit..."

"Excuse me!" I snapped. Angelina was the only one who knew _exactly_ how bad Wood was treating me. "I am not going to be treated like shit by a guy for some stupid sport! You were the one who suggested that I quit the team a year ago!"

"That was when it wasn't Oliver's last year, and I thought that maybe we had a chance. It was incredibly selfish for you to quit when he so desperately wants to win! You _know_ that you are a good Chaser, and don't give me the 'But Wood treats me like shit crap!' He does it because he's a tough captain, Izzy! You were a last minute replacement and he needed to make sure that you were up to the job! Admittedly, his training went way overboard, but Gryffindor _needs_ you. Your stupid pride is getting in the way of Gryffindor winning, and not only are you being selfish to Gryffindor; you are being a horrible friend."

There.

Smack.

Right in the face.

The truth.

I'm stubborn, I know. I'll even go as far to say that I am difficult to work with. But selfish? Really? I looked up at Katie, who looked as though she agreed with Angelina. Alicia broke the silence with three, extremely unexpected words.

"I shagged Fred."

Woah. Just... woah. Holy _Nirvana_! Whether she was breaking the tension or telling the truth, I won't know until we talk later. Angelina and Katie tore their furious gazes away from me and to Alicia, who winked at me. Merlin, I love that girl.

I slipped away as the interrogation began, and I went to the first place I thought of.

The Astronomy Tower.

I always go there to think when I need to clear my mind. Students rarely go up there, because it is so high up. But as a Quidditch player, I have no fear of heights.

To my surprise, someone was up there. A Quidditch player. He was standing on the edge of the tower, broom in hand. Wood obviously flew up there. He was dripping wet, dark hair plastered to his face. He had one leg which was dangling out over the towers edge, the other safely planted on the surface. I turned on my heel to leave, but he heard me.

I knew that he must have been gutted that Gryffindor lost, but that look in his eyes make me think that there is more to it than that. Those deep amber eyes were fixated on me, with a mingle of annoyance and...anguish.

"Stay," he said, in a soft voice that he had never, ever used on me. I hesitated, weighing up my options. If I go back, I will be reprimanded by Angelina. I may as well stay, because I can push Wood off the tower if he irritates me.

I sat down across from him, somewhat awkwardly. Again, his eyes were fixated on my own, dark, handsome, anguished and sad. There really is no other word for it. Sad.

"So, we lost," I said, and I felt slightly guilty as I saw a flash of realisation cross his features.

"Yeah."

The next four words came tumbling out of my mouth. "Do you blame me?"

Wood looked back up at me, and I couldn't read his expression. I know that we're being friendly, and we shouldn't be... but I really am too tired to press the issue.

"Do I blame you?" he asked, as though he was questioning himself. "No. I don't blame you _completely. _It's more the fact that I haven't been the best captain I could be lately... I was unprepared, not tough enough, not good enough..."

"Okay," I snapped. "Stop with the self pity or I will pitch myself off this tower."

I hate self-pity, and yes, I know that I'm being a hypocrite. I know that sometimes, people are in desperate need for sympathy, and I understand it, I do. I really do. But seriously, does Wood really think that he is going to get sympathy from me?

"Don't even joke about that," he said coolly, all upset pretence abandoned. "Just don't. You have no idea..."

Somehow, his forehead was pressed against mine, and his hand was stroking my cheek. The feeling of those rough fingers on my smooth cheek... my pulse was going into complete overdrive, and a strange, electric feeling was forming on my cheek. This is wrong, I told myself. Wood is my enemy! What the hell is he doing! What the hell am _I_ doing!

I'm too tired to stop him. That's my reason, and it is perfectly justified, as you can see.

He stopped the slow stroking and looked me in the eye, his deep amber ones guarded. This is ridiculous! Wood and I revile each other!

Yet... yet...

My hand found its way to his cheek. My brain cells were no longer in control. This is out of my hands. Damn those hormones.

Damn, how badly I want to sno-

Strangle him. I really want to strangle him...

I held the gaze for a few moments, neither one of us knowing what to do...

"There you- _OH_!"

I sprung away from Wood and looked at Alicia, Katie and Angelina, the first two looking triumphant, the latter looking furious that I had escaped from her rebuke. I didn't even so much as glance at Wood, because I was scared of what I would see. I almost kissed him, I think! That can't happen again. No. Way. In. Nirvana. I have a boyfriend!

"You're coming with us," Katie said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from Wood. She was halfway between Alicia and Angelina: in other words, she will nag me about the Quidditch team _and_ Wood.

My god, will those darn butterflies in my stomach stop fluttering...

I closed my eyes as they dragged me off to the dormitory, wincing as I anticipated the banter that was sure to ensue.


	5. Volcanic Eruptions

**Chapter 5: Volcanic Eruptions**

* * *

I really didn't sleep well last night. All I could think about was that _almost_ kiss. It didn't help that Alicia kept whispering things into my ear, like 'are you dreaming of Wood?'

I have no idea what came over me yesterday, much less do I know how he will be reacting. It's strange... I reacted the same way I do when Dom kisses me... I must have just been thinking about him.

I could hear Alicia getting dressed and whistling the tune to _Come as You Are_, which did improve my mood... slightly.

"Izzy, get UP!" Alicia yelled, throwing a pillow at me. I seriously hate that girl with a passion.

I am, quite frankly, dreading getting up and seeing Wood... thank god Dom doesn't know. I mean I know that I should tell him... but I just can't. I haven't known him for that long and our relationship is fairly new; there has been no cause for jealously, apart from my infatuation with Kurt Cobain. But one thing that I am sure of: Dom would be very jealous to find out that I almost kissed my archenemy.

However, loathing myself all day won't solve the issue. It's Saturday (yay) so Alicia and I will probably spend it down at the lake. Well, we would, if it still wasn't raining.

I dressed in skinny jeans and my _Nirvana_ shirt, admiring Kurt's face in my mirror. Alicia tried to fix my wild curls, but I brushed her hands away, before putting them up in a high bun, the only style that my tassels agreed with. Damn Alicia and her perfectly sleek hair.

We walked down to the Great Hall, Alicia gossiping about her and Fred, which I found to be incredibly boring and nauseating. However, the sight that I saw next was much more nauseating. Along with horrifying, blood boiling and absolutely hideous.

His arm was draped around her waist, and she was smiling up at him, laughing at one of his jokes. The adoring looks that she was throwing him, the glint in his amber eyes...

Katie Bell and Oliver Wood.

It sickeningly has a nice ring to it. But...

My god, Katie and Wood.

Has she even considered that that is my enemy! The guy who has given me total and utter hell! I looked at Alicia, my lips parted in horror. She looked almost identical to how I felt: disgusted, confused and angry. I brushed a curl out of my eyes and sat across from Wood and Katie, cocking an eyebrow. I wished that the bubbling feeling in my stomach would stop. I don't know what to make of that feeling, much less why Katie and WOOD look as though they are an item.

"Morning Izzy," Katie chirped, as Wood tightened his grip on her waist.

"Morning," I mumbled, furiously looking anywhere but directly in front of me. For some strange reason, I felt like crying.

"Did Angie tell you? Oliver and I are going out!"

I practically spat out my bacon and trained my eyes on Katie, who looked completely besotted. Then I looked at Wood.

Wonderful. He's wearing the same shirt as me... again. I strangely felt very skittish, as Wood continued to stare at me, his brows furrowed, lips puckered in a slight frown and those deep eyes inscrutable. I opened my mouth to speak, eyes burning with tears that I was having trouble concealing.

"Y-you're wearing the same shirt as me again. I think we should come up with a roster so we don't end up matching again."

Merlin, I sounded completely pathetic. Wood has been making me oddly skittish lately, and I really don't want to know why. His brows unfurrowed and rose, the corners of his lips curling in a smirk that made him look very sex- stupid.

"A roster for shirts?"

Alicia suddenly stood up and grabbed my wrist. "Sorry, urgent business. Bye Oliver!"

Thank Kurt Cobain for Alicia. She knew exactly when I needed rescuing from awkward situations. With an ironclad grip, she dragged me from the Great Hall and into an empty classroom, cornering me. I could feel my cheeks burning furiously, tears pricking my eyes and a bubbling in my chest... I really wanted to hurt Katie...

"You look like an electrocuted tomato, sweetie. What's up?"

I don't know. I really don't know. Wood infuriates me to no ends, and Katie knows that. I don't know what to make of her doing something as low as _dating Wood_. I feel as though she has stabbed me in the back. And I'm not melodramatic _at all_.

"You want my opinion?" Alicia asked, sitting on a desk and stretching one leg out, her body tilting to the side and her sleek blond hair falling to one side. "Katie and Oliver are good together. Seriously, Izzy."

I furrowed my brows and considered this piece of information. It was true, I suppose. The gorgeous blond girl on the arms of the attractive school jock. It was just like in the muggle teen romance novels that I liked when I was twelve. In other words: cliché, not unexpected and conceivable.

Alicia seemed to read my thoughts. "Yeah, I know that it is incredibly cliché, but how many times have he heard the story of archenemies falling in love?"

For a moment, Alicia's statement didn't comprehend. When it did, my mouth opened in outrage. Wood and I? That is completely ridiculous...

"I think we're past the denial stage, Izzy," Alicia stated primly.

All the anger that I withheld when I caught sight of Katie came back in full force. It was anger that I've bottled up for weeks now; anger at Wood, anger at Alicia, anger at Quidditch... everything. It all came exploding, like a volcano that has been threatening to erupt for days. It had been rumbling away, there have been warning signs... finally; nature must take its course.

"I'm sick of this shit, Alicia. When are you going to get it through that blond little head of yours? I don't fancy Oliver fucking Wood. Enough with your muggle cliché crap, okay? _Izzy, this magazine says that boys are harsh on girls that they like! Izzy, these are the stages of a crush! You are in denial! Izzy, you were totally straddling Wood! Izzy, you and Wood kissed! _Not everything is as it is in the movies, Alicia! Not everyone bloody fancies each other! I think you know me well enough to know that if I fancied Wood, I would tell you. I have a perfectly amazing boyfriend, and I don't need your crappy muggle advice twenty-four seven!"

Alicia blinked several times, as I panted hard, tears of unknown reasons falling down my cheeks. Hot, scalding tears that left wet patches on my cheeks, while my hazel eyes burned into her sapphire ones. My chest was heaving with emotion, which followed with relief. I'm not like Wood; I don't easily bottle up my anger. Alicia cocked her head and looked at me with scrutiny.

"You look like an electrocuted tomato crossed with a volcano now."

"AGH!" I exclaimed, shooting Alicia a filthy look as I stormed out of the classroom like a five-year-old, going to the Astronomy Tower.

I exploded and inundated a completely un-innocent girl with my lava. Hm, I'm really into my metaphors today. Don't mess with nature, Ally.

I sat on the edge of the tower, staring out at the Hogwarts grounds. _Psh_, I don't see why nature is so calming on humans. Nothing can calm me right now.

If only Dom could see me now...

Dom changed me into a completely different person during the summer. I was light, happy, flirty and utterly content. In other words, completely the opposite of how I usually am. But it isn't as though I was changing myself. He just did that. Merlin, with those sea green eyes and the dark hair, the beautiful, melting grin...

Again, here comes that pathetic Izzy that Dom has somehow managed to fall in love with. Still, pathetic Izzy is better than nuclear bomb Izzy. Izzy should also stop referring to herself in third person.

I heard footsteps behind me and I was greeted by the pleasant sight of Oliver Wood. My body was experiencing odd feelings: my knees felt weak, my heart skipped a beat and my head span as I saw those amber eyes.

I think that the volcano is experiencing indigestion. (?)

"Hey," he said casually, sitting next to me. I furiously looked out at the Hogwarts grounds. I can't look at Wood. He somehow managed to woo Katie. _That_ is an unforgivable crime.

"What the hell do you want, Wood. As you can probably tell, I'm really not in the mood for criticism, so if you are here to tell me that my hair looks like a rats nest, or that my shirt is completely unflattering, or that I have a bloody eyelash missing, I seriously don't want to hear it, okay?"

I heard Wood's chuckle, which sent chills down my spine. Merlin, it was a beautiful sound-

Wood successfully broke my train of thought by brushing a finger against my cheek. He also successfully made me forget every scathing comment that I had planned out in my head. Funny how a simple action like that can cause such an weird reaction.

"Missing eyelash," he said, the corners of his lips twitching. I narrowed my eyes, but he continued to speak. That was a mistake, buddy.

"Yes, your hair does look horrible, but the shirt doesn't look too bad. Obviously, it looks better on me-"

I snorted scathingly. "Cocky much?"

"Hey, I know you think so. You were staring at my chest, after all."

Mistake number two.

"I was looking at Kurt Cobain you egotistical prick!" I snapped, glaring like a fiend.

"Sure."

"What are you doing here?" I snapped. "Shouldn't you be with Katie?"

Wood shrugged, looking indifferent. "Don't care."

Despite my anger with Katie, she doesn't deserve to be treated like that by Wood. And no one, no one speaks about my friends like that.

"You just made a big mistake, Wood."

"I'm sure you would know all about mistakes."

"What are you insinuating?"

"I am insinuating that you would know, because it takes one to know one."

I gasped and slapped Wood across the face. That was such a cruel thing to say, even if it did have basis...

Wood held a hand to his bright red cheek, his eyes darkening menacingly, lips curling into a snarl.

"You'll pay for that, love."

"Oh really," I growled, anger coursing through my veins. "I think I'll be the one making you pay again. I've told you once, and I will tell you once more. I am not your love."

"Sure, love."

"Would you like me to tell Katie about this?" I hissed. "That you have been addressing me in such a way?"

I expected Wood to back away and leave me the hell alone, but he looked amused yet indifferent, as if he knew that Katie wouldn't care. I know for a fact that she _would_, because she doesn't put up with shit. George Weasley would know that, after he 'accidentally' let slip that he fancied Angelina.

"Go ahead, love," he chuckled, his eyes glowing with mirth.

I narrowed my eyes and held the gaze for several long moments. He cocked an eyebrow and I ceased, turning back to look at nature, my cheeks flushed with anger.

The volcano hasn't yet finished erupting. It is rumbling and letting off smoke. Anyone intelligent would flee for their lives at the blatant warning signs and take their valuable possessions with them.

"Can you please leave, Wood?" I asked, feigning kindness.

"No."

"Are you having trouble finding the way out?" I questioned, in what would be a casual manner if my eyes weren't burning with anger. "Because the exit is that way."

I pointed to the part of the tower that one could easily topple over if given a helpful push; he would certainly find the exit if I pushed him.

That anguished looked crossed his features again as I pointed to the suicide-point of the tower. I wonder what that was all about.

"That isn't something to joke about, love," he said softly, and I was brought back to the incident of yesterday, when we almost - yeah. Whatever his aversion to jumping off this tower is, it is certainly odd.

"Really? Because the joke would be on Gryffindor if you pitched yourself off this tower."

His fingers clasped around my wrist, pulling me closer to him. I could feel his warm breath on my face, coming in short gasps. His eyes looked almost watery from the close proximity. Watery, but angry. Beyond angry; livid. But there was still a touch of that anguish.

As for me, I was practically hyperventilating. For no reason whatsoever.

"Love, I'm warning you. No more joking about things that your petty mind wouldn't understand."

"You're right," I snapped, yet I couldn't bring myself to pull away. "I don't understand. I don't fucking understand you and your fucked up ways."

A flash of amusement crossed his eyes. For a moment, I was blinded by how handsome it was.

"I didn't say that, Izzy. I think that we understand each other perfectly."

I opened my mouth to respond, but I closed it as quickly as he kissed my forehead and walked out.

For several moments, I sat, dumbfounded. I brought a hand to my forehead, which was still warm from the contact of his lips.

Wood was wrong.

I really do not understand him.

Volcanic check up: danger to society.


	6. A Cliché Day

**Chapter 6: A Cliché Day**

* * *

Sometimes, I wish that I had normal friends who I could go to for genuine advice.

A day after what happened at the Astronomy Tower (many Wood-related incidents seem to be happening there) I sat in the common room in a corner, writing down quotes that I love. It calmed me down enough to sort out what really happened for the first time in over twenty-four hours.

Anyway, I love my friends, don't get me wrong, but if I tell Alicia what happened, she'll go into overdrive, if I tell Angelina, she'll pester me about details, and if I tell Katie...

Well, I won't be doing that anytime soon. I haven't spoken to her since she decided to go out with the enemy. That thought was what inspired the next quote that I wrote on my piece of parchment.

_A friend is nothing but a known enemy._

_~Kurt Cobain_

Kurt confuses me.

Christmas was fast approaching, and I was to be going home for that occasion. And Dom said that he had a surprise for me on New Years...

Now _nothing_ would spoil my happiness at the thought. I missed him like crazy. Almost three months was far too long.

"I'd rather be hated for who I am, than be loved for who I'm not,"a Scottish voice said from behind me. I whipped my head around and spotted Wood, who was looking me right in the eye, amber on hazel. I narrowed my eyes at him, but he ignored the warning sign and sat next to me anyway, looking at the parchment. My heart skipped a beat as he read the piece of parchment from behind my shoulder.

"Why did you say that?" I snapped, furiously trying to ignore his hot breath on my shoulder.

"You seem to be making a piece of parchment dedicated to Kurt Cobain, and that was one of his quotes," he said simply. I could _hear_ the smug smirk in his voice. And for some reason, I desperately wanted to see that handsome smirk plastered on his features. I really need to stop having these forbidden thoughts and feelings.

"No one dies a virgin. Life fucks us all," he quoted from Kurt, in that velvety Scottish accent. Mmm.

It took me a moment to register what he said. When it did, I felt my cheeks burn. I snapped my head back to Wood, who was smirking, and looking as though he was pleased that he made me so discomforted. I wrote the quote down and looked back at Wood, cocking an eyebrow.

"What, do you stalk Kurt or something?"

"Oh, look at that. You seem to think that you and Kurt Cobain are on first name basis. No, I don't, and even if I did, you're being hypocritical."

Retort ready. "Yeah, I stalk Kurt, but it seems creepy when you do it," I said, rolling my eyes, as though I was stating the obvious, which I was.

"What are you insinuating, Carter?"

"That you're gay."

Wood rolled his eyes and smirked. "I can prove that I'm not gay, if you like."

I scoffed, but stopped short when I saw that he was looking serious, and...suggestive. His eyebrows were perked up in the same way that his lips were: coquettish and flirty. I found myself blushing against my own will.

"Save it for Katie. Goodnight," I snapped, grabbing my piece of parchment and attempting to stalk off. I was rudely interrupted by my flouncing by Wood's velve- vulgar voice.

"Carter."

"What the hell is it, Wood?" I snapped, turning my head around and glaring.

"You've... er..."

"Yes?" I snapped impatiently, turning around and tapping my foot on the ground impatiently, awaiting an answer.

"You might want to go get... er..."

"What the bloody Kurt Cobain are you on about?" I snapped, becoming very pissed off now.

"Keep your knickers on, Carter... actually, don't-"

He abruptly stopped talking when I sent him a death glare. Did he just tell me to take my knickers-?

"Carter, you got your period."

What?

Oh.

My cheeks flushed with colour as my mouth opened in mortification. Shit. Why must these embarrassing things happen to me! That had to be the _most_ embarrassing, however.

So far.

I fucking got my period in front of Oliver Wood.

"Bloody hell," I hissed, standing where I was, not looking anywhere but Wood and not knowing what to do.

"It must be," Wood joked, which took me a moment to understand. I smirked. Probably the first time I've done that tonight.

"Um, Carter, do you want me to get you anything?"

A friendly Wood is much more inscrutable than a jerk Wood. In a way, I would prefer it if he was being mean. That way, I wouldn't feel guilty if I snapped at him. I shook my head fiercely, the embarrassment washing over me again with full force.

I ran up to the dormitories without a second glance at Wood. I didn't know what I would see. Creeping around so that I wouldn't wake Alicia (who I haven't spoken to since Saturday) and Angelina, I quickly addressed the issue and hopped into bed.

It was only just before I fell asleep that I realised that Wood must have been looking in a certain area to see that I had my period.

* * *

It is really hard to stay angry with Alicia Spinnet. She's just so clueless to anger; it is hilarious. I didn't tell her about any confusing interactions with Wood, however, nor did I tell Angie. And I am not telling Katie about the Wood situations either. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I feel somewhat smug that Wood has been talking to me, and not her.

Serves the bint right for going behind my back like that.

I feel so... so livid at her for doing such a thing, but I don't know why. I mean, Wood wasn't treating her like he treats me... and she can make her own choices... right?

It still makes my blood boil.

Monday. Charms, and then Potions. Yay me.

I sat next to Alicia and Angelina during potions, who had both paired up with their respective Weasley Twins, Fred and George. Naturally, I was the fifth wheel, so I paired up with Mira Wilkins, a girl from Hufflepuff that I got along with. It was incredibly boring, though, and we ended up playing a game of naughts and crosses. Thus, we received extra homework. But Ally and Angie did too (seriously, who would expect them to get any work done with The Devil Twins?) so I suppose that we'll be doing that later (and by doing that, I mean copying off from Angie).

I dragged myself to potions, which only Angelina, Alicia and I were going to, since the twins didn't pass their OWLS. I loathe Snape, and the feeling is mutual. We have what I would like to call 'hair insulting days.' He would say that my hair resembled Hagrid's beard, I would say that his hair resembled that of a rat's hide.

I walked in the classroom, expecting to see Snape at the blackboard, writing instructions. Instead, he stood at his desk, three cauldrons on its surface. One was full of one of the most delectable scents that I have ever inhaled... broomstick polish, freshly mown grass... and some sort of musky cologne that really is appealing. Alicia and Angelina had the same expressions of bliss on their features, and we shared serene grins. Turns out it was called Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It smells according to what one finds attractive.

That was probably the best potions lesson that I've been to in a long time. Snape seemed to be in a good mood (Alicia insisted that it was because of the Amortentia) so no detentions were doled out and no points were taken. We made our way to lunch, feeling relaxed and happy. That is, until I ran into Wood.

His fingers secured around my waist, stopping me from falling over. His eyes locked on mine, and he cocked an eyebrow. I felt my cheeks burn as I remembered what happened last night.

"You okay?"

I didn't answer, as I had just caught a whiff of the musky cologne that I smelled in the Amortentia.

Holy Merlin.

Wood smells like Amortentia.

"Mm," I replied, looking anywhere but Wood. He seemed to take the message that I didn't want to talk, and he walked off, a slight smirk on his lips. I looked back at Alicia and Angelina, who were sniggering.

"Hello electrocuted tomato," Alicia giggled, as I poked my tongue out at her. That isn't funny.

What really isn't funny is the fact that the Amortentia smelled like Wood.

Maybe it is a coincidence...

Maybe Dom wears the same cologne that Wood does... maybe they smell alike.

I'll have to check that out on the holidays.

Oh good god, look how pathetic I have become. I've resorted to contemplating on smelling my boyfriend so that I can see if he doesn't smell like my enemy.

_Cliché moment number 1:_

_Enemy smells like love potion._

* * *

When all the lessons were over for the day, I had a huge pile of homework, as I didn't focus on my classes; I was in a daze.

When we dressed into our pyjamas, Alicia and Angelina were going on about what their potions smelled like.

"It was spicy, like cinnamon, but sweet too, like apples. Mm, delicious!" Alicia gushed, before turning to me.

"What did yours smell like, Izzy?"

"Wood," I blurted out.

There.

Simple.

Just like that. No strings attached. Like taking off a bandaid.

"Oh, same," Angelina said. "It was burning wood, like smoke..."

Oh. Thank god for Wood's last name. I think that Alicia may have caught the second meaning to my exclamation.

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night, so I did the first thing that came to mind: I went for a walk up to the Astronomy Tower. However, just as I made my way around a bend, a shape came crashing into me, holding a broomstick.

"What the fuck," he exclaimed, from his position on top of me. I knew that Scottish accent...

"Get off me, Wood!" I snarled, trying to shove him off me. His warm breath was distracting me horribly.

_Cliché moment number 2:_

_Enemy is lying on top of me_

Wood quickly stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the closest broom closet. What the fuck does he think he's doing? I started to become angry as he hastily closed the door.

"What the hell?"

"I went for a fly and Filch caught me. I ran into you. Here we are," he said simply, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What sort of idiot goes for a fly at midnight?" I snarled, rounding on Wood.

"Some people go to the Astronomy Tower to clear their heads, others go for a fly," he said briskly, his eyes boring into my own.

"Why am I in here?"

"Oh, you're welcome to leave, if you want. Filch is just so friendly to curfew breaking students," he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and nodded curtly.

"That's a relief, Wood," I said, anger flooding through my veins. I hate that prick. I attempted to open the door, but Wood's hands held each side of my waist, stopping me from doing so. I turned around and glared, but I was met by soft, amber eyes, which didn't hold any malice that they usually had.

"Stay," he purred, his hands not leaving my waist. My heartbeat was ragged and irregular, as I stared, not glared, at him, long and hard.

"Why should I?"

"Well," he began, removing his warm hands from my waist. "I for one know that no one in this bloody school likes _Nirvana_, except for you. I would rather like to talk about it with you."

_Cliché moment number three:_

_I am in a broom closet with enemy._

I gave in. Completely caved.

We talked about _Nirvana_ for an age. It was a civil conversation, as though we put our differences aside to discuss a common interest. I wished that Quidditch was the same. We changed the subject a few times, so that we were talking about other bands, such as _Led_ _Zeppelin_, _AC/DC_, _INXS_ and _Queen_. He wasn't a bad conversationalist, and for once, I didn't care that we were being friendly. That is, until we both stopped talking for a while, and Wood painfully changed the subject to something that I didn't want to be talking about.

"So," he began, sitting, legs outstretched, in front of me. "We're alone."

I was spiralling back into reality. And in reality, Wood and I loathe each other.

"Congratulations, Wood. You can state the obvious. Let me go fetch your prize."

"Hilarious, Carter. You know what two people alone usually do, right?"

How dare he have the audacity to say something like that! He looked damn sexy though, with his features alight in such a flirty, roguish manner...

"I knew that you were gay! I recall you saying that I wasn't a woman... and if you are insinuating what I think you are insinuating..."

Wood scoffed, running a finger through his slightly curly, dark hair. It looked oddly attractive. Wow, my hormones are seriously in overdrive tonight. Blame the period, your honour.

"Come off it, Izzy. I know that you are female. Males don't get periods."

I groaned at the memory of the night before. I really am having my run in of moments with Wood; I feel mysteriously happy about that.

"Hey, I'm not going to tell anyone," he said gently.

Here comes the incredibly cliché moment when I blush and he smirks. The incredibly predictable notion comes into play that the enemies are possibly falling for each other. But that isn't the case. It may have been a cliché day, but Wood and I have put aside our differences for one night, and I know that in the morning, things will be back to normal.

Still, it wasn't _completely_ horrible being civil for once.


	7. Truth or Dare

**Chapter 7: Truth or Dare**

* * *

Sunlight glared from the window in the broom cupboard, gently waking me up. My whole body was warm, even as my legs were draped on the stony floor. My head was buried into something warm that smelt amazing. I shifted and opened my hazel eyes, moving my hands off-

Holy shit.

Wood's arm was draped loosely across my waist, but still pulling me closer to his body. The amazing smelling thing that my head was buried in was Wood's chest.

Immediately, I moved away from him, blushing furiously. That wasn't supposed to happen. The memories of the night before came rushing back, hitting me hard. We were civil to each other... friendly, even.

Wood and I can't be friends. Not only because he is an obnoxious prick who only cares about himself and Quidditch, but because it would make him think that I've forgiven him for all the crap he put me through for around a year. Because I definitely do not forgive that little dick. I didn't remember him putting an arm around me, which means that it must have happened when I fell asleep. And that, my friends, is a breach of my rights.

I was dreaming of Dom, which is why I must have snuggled into Wood. That is perfectly justified, then.

Not that I'll be telling Dom that.

"Wood," I hissed, shaking him roughly. He mumbled something inaudible and opened his bright amber eyes.

"Morning, love. Sleep well?"

I scoffed, narrowing my eyes and glaring. "Touch me like that again and I will make sure that you never play Quidditch again, okay? I have a boyfriend, Wood, which you sure as hell know."

He chuckled, which only proved to make me even more pissed off. You don't mess with a volcano/nuclear bomb who has their period, Wood.

"Sure, love. I just didn't want you to catch hypothermia, that's all."

"You didn't feel that way when you made me do suicides in the snow," I snarled, brushing a wild curl from my eye and standing up and stretching.

"What can I say, Carter. Times change."

* * *

I rushed back to the dormitories. Thankfully, when I returned, Alicia and Angelina were fast asleep. However, Alicia awoke soon after I returned and immediately asked where I was. I told her that I fell asleep on the Astronomy Tower, but I don't think that she bought it.

The first lesson that day was Transfiguration. The sixth and seventh years have combined lessons, since only three seventh years and four sixth years passed their OWLS. McGonagall said that combining the classes would be a better way to manage time, so that's how things have been going all term. Now, it is only a week until Christmas break, and I was finding it harder to focus on lessons. Every time a teacher spoke, I found my mind drifting to Dom...

However, I was snapped back into reality as the three seventh years who passed walked in: Wood, Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater. Obviously, Percy let Wood borrow his notes around OWL time, because there is no other way that Wood would have passed.

My thoughts didn't drift to Dom that often during Transfiguration, as McGonagall had decided to put an odd arrangement of flowers in her hair, and she was wearing robes of an odd shade of purple. Honestly, I was pretty much focusing on how funny she looked, and not the lesson.

I felt something fall on my desk and I picked it up. A note.

_What's up with McGonagall?"_

I turned around and saw Wood's handsome smirking face. I smirked back and replied to the note.

_I know right?_

Wood replied quickly.

_She looks ridiculous._

I know that people who hate each other don't correspond by letter, but seriously, I am far too tired to think about that. I need a distraction in a boring lesson and Wood is supplying it.

_You excited about Nirvana?_

_Sure am. What about you?_

I could _see_ the smirk in his writing, if that is entirely possible. He knows that I don't have tickets, and he knows that it will tick me off.

I may as well tell him the truth, then he won't keep badgering me about it.

_I don't actually have tickets, Wood. I lied, okay? Seriously though, don't give me any shit about it._

_You know, I'll take you if you like._

Why was Wood being so... nice? In the past few weeks, we had seen each other in nothing but towels, almost kissed, been locked in a broom cupboard together and had more than one civil conversation. What has changed, I don't know, and I don't _want_ to know. It is infuriating, really. Is he deliberately trying to drive me insane?

Then two possibilities hit me.

He's being nice because A): He is trying to get me back on the Quidditch team or B): He knows that it will annoy me.

Of course, there is the possibility that Alicia would suggest, but I don't think that that is possible. Only in muggle movies could _that_ happen.

_You always have an ulterior motive, Wood. What is it this time?_

_None. I'll happily take you... but I'm sure that your boyfriend wouldn't like that._

Ooh, he's good. Wood knows that I want to go, but can't. And I really don't think my parents would let me go with Wood, especially since I have told them an awful lot of horrible things Wood has done to me... and anyway, the gig is on New Years, and Dom has a surprise for me then.

I didn't reply all lesson, because I really didn't know how to. When the incredibly dull class was over, all I could think about was his offer. There were times when I seriously considered it; the unbidden voices hissing in the back of my head, telling me to ditch Dom and whatever incredibly romantic display he has planned and go with Wood. I mean, it wouldn't be _too_ horrible, I suppose. But then the reality came spinning back: I am Izzy, and he is Wood. We are two people that may share interests, but don't share anything else, much less tickets to the best bloody band in the world.

Still, I was so very tempted.

* * *

By the time that Friday came, I was utterly exhausted. It was as though the teachers piled up the workload so that we were forced to do it in the holidays because of the sheer amount.

Fuck teachers.

Fuck Wood.

Not literally, of course. Since the Transfiguration class, things have gone back to normal. Wood is a dick, I'm a bitch, we hate each other... no strings attached. Just the way things were. Just the way I like it.

I don't know what spurred on Wood's sudden attitude change. I hope that he, like myself, realised that we are two people who can't be friends. Or he found out that it was I who put itching powder in his bed. Either way, no longer am I thinking about Alicia's (now proven to be erroneous) postulation.

"So," Alicia said, putting on mascara. It was early evening, and Gryffindor seventh years have a tradition of throwing a Christmas party on the last Friday before Christmas. However, the party is strictly for seventh years. Alicia thinks that we can probably find a way to attend, as could the twins and Angie. There is no way that Katie, a fifth year, will be allowed to attend. Good, because I was officially on no speaking terms with her. "Let's get you dressed up!"

I shook my head, sitting on my bed. Alicia wasn't having any of that, however.

"Izzy, up. We are going to this party, whether you like it or not," she said briskly, going through her draw and finding some hairspray. I narrowed my eyes, my lips pressed into a thin line. I was definitely not going to a party where Wood would most likely be. Nuh uh.

Though, she managed to persuade me. Hey, it will be great fun to see her get rejected by the seventh years, so I went along with it. Besides, I don't mind being pampered once in a while.

The party was to be held in a room called The Room of Requirement. Apparently, all you have to do it pace around the door three times and whatever room you desire will appear. Obviously, there will be some seventh years manning the door if one wills it to appear, but Alicia plans on using Josie and Gwen (in other words, her boobs) to persuade the people. Occasionally, they allow seventh years from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to come, but usually it is only Gryffindor's.

Alicia wore a mini black dress, which was low-cut and skin-tight. This was matched by high black pumps, which looked horribly painful to walk in. Her sleek blond hair was curled, so that a shower of ringlets cascaded down her back, unlike my unruly curls. Her sapphire eyes were ringed with eyeliner and mascara, in the perfect amount. Basically, she looked like a supermodel.

I, on the other hand, was dressed in a much less risqué manner. I wore an emerald green tank top, skinny jeans and a pair of converse. My hair was straightened and it fell to my mid back, glossy (!) and smooth (!).

By my standards, I looked positively catwalk ready. Usually, I dress in the dark and I don't give a shit how I look. I denied any makeup, but Alicia insisted, so I wore a light coat of lipgloss and small amounts of eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner.

It felt oddly refreshing to be able to flip my reddish brown hair, and not have my fingernails tangled in it.

Angelina dressed herself, wearing a blue blouse, black miniskirt with matching blue pumps and eyeliner. Okay, maybe Angie and Ally will be accepted into the party. I doubt that I will be.

Still, I was cheerful as we snuck down the hallways and up to the seventh floor. Alicia paced the area three times, until a glossy black door appeared.

I've been to my fair share of parties, and I have drunk a fair amount of alcohol. I've smoked too (Mum confiscated my _Nirvana_ CDS for a week when she found out, because according to her, Kurt was being a 'bad influence.' I was so ticked off that I seriously considered taking heroin, just like Kurt, purely to piss her off) and I know my way around a dance floor. I wasn't particularly nervous about that aspect of the party. In fact, I wasn't nervous at all, unlike my best friends. Ally was pale and Angelina was fiddling with her necklace. I stifled an eye roll with difficulty. Alicia caught me mid-poorly-stifled-eye-roll and glared.

"Just because we aren't wild like you, doesn't mean you have a right to roll your eyes."

My response was to roll my eyes.

Angelina took a deep breath and opened the door, and we were blocked by David Blake, a burly seventh year. I craned my neck and saw Fred and George, who were looking very intoxicated. They should have waited for us, those insufferable pricks.

"Hello David," Alicia said, battering her eyelashes and running a finger down his chest. I smirked. She's so to the point and blunt, Ally is.

"Hi," he said gruffly, failing to keep the pleasure out of his eyes. Alicia smiled and pressed on.

"I was wondering if maybe you could let us ladies in to the party?"

"No," he said stupidly, shaking his head, deep brown eyes looking distinctly dazed.

"Who's in charge here?" Alicia asked sweetly.

"Wood."

Well, there goes my chances of being allowed in. Alicia and Angelina will probably be allowed, but I certainly won't be.

"Why is Wood in charge?"

"Gryffindor Captain," David grunted, looking back and hollering, "WOOD!"

A slightly tipsy Wood walked up to him, a wide smirk forming over his features as he locked roasted-almond eyes on my hazel eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him, and glared, long and hard.

"Yes?"

"These ladies want entry. What do you say?"

Wood's eyes roamed across Angelina and Alicia's features, and he nodded, and they grinned and walked in. Then his eyes locked on mine.

Butterflies exploded in the pit of my stomach, and intensified as his eyes roamed across my face and body, stopping in certain areas.

How dare he have the audacity to... check me out! However, as I looked back at him, our gazes locked, he only looked judgemental, not flirtatious. To my great astonishment, he nodded and let me in.

Wood's behaviour of late has been most inscrutable.

Honestly, the party had so far been the best I had ever been to.

Wood was good for one thing: he was responsible for the music. _Smells Like Teen Spirit _by Nirvana was playing in the background, and I actually thanked him for that. I have always had, er, an odd reaction to alcohol. And by that I mean that when I get drunk, I _seriously_ get drunk. But with only two days until I go home, I don't want to risk becoming intoxicated, as my parents would surely know. So I've only been having little Vodka, whereas Alicia has been drinking Vodka as though it were water.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Alicia exclaimed, and everyone but myself nodded enthusiastically. I groaned.

Alicia Spinnet is known as the Queen of TOD.

Under her glorious reign, I have been forced to:

Take my shirt off and run through the Great Hall.

Tell her how many times I had sexual fantasies featuring Kurt Cobain.

Eat a pound of fish.

Completely strip and run around the room, screaming, "I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

Write, "Kurt Cobain is sexy" all over my body.

Go up to Snape and sing, "Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe!"

But my alcohol affected senses told me that it was a good idea, so when Alicia forced me to play, I did so.

It started off innocent enough. Fred had to tell everyone his deepest, darkest secret (he used to fancy McGonagall) and George had to propose to me. When it was my turn, however, I knew I was in for hell when I saw the glint in Angelina's eyes (her previous dare was to skip around, singing, "I'm a rainbow unicorn!). Honestly, they had been pretty tame so far.

"Truth or dare?"

Truths are always to mortifying, so I usually chose dares. Tonight was no exception.

"Izzy... I dare you to... snog Wood."

My head span with residual alcohol and shock at her words. As my only half-responsible friend, she should know better than to dare me to do such a thing. However, alcohol also makes her completely nuts.

Snogging Wood would be hell, right?

Oh no, please don't tell me that I am doubting myself.

"No," I deadpanned, glaring at Wood, who looked oddly placid and calm, despite his intoxication. He was sitting across from me on the carpet, cocking his eyebrow as everyone chorused, "Do it, Izzy!"

"No," I repeated, glaring at Wood and everyone else around him.

"You know you want to," Fred said, winking.

I snapped. Totally snapped.

"Fred Weasley, I have a boyfriend! I will kiss Wood when hell freezes over, when Voldemort hands out flowers, when-"

I was cut off mid sentence by Wood's mouth roughly pressing against mine.


	8. Confusion? Check

**Chapter 8: Confusion? Check.**

* * *

All I could feel was a dazed, burning heat.

The crowd's roar had been dulled completely.

His lips moved over mine in a slow, deft movement, and I felt my lips giving way to his tongue, parting and moving as to kiss him back. His fingers brushed against my cheek, but just as I brought a hand up to his cheek, he pulled away, looking dazed and flushed. My lips were tingling with electricity, cheeks flushed and hair dishevelled, as the crowd's roar could be heard again.

Oliver Wood just kissed me.

Holy fuck.

What has happened to the world!

I would have done anything, slapped him, punched him, exploded with anger... but I was in a daze. And was it just me, or did Wood look as though he was in one too?

* * *

His hand gently stroked my cheek and eventually slipped into my hair, which was starting to regain its usual bounce. I stared into those amber eyes, deep yet bright, confused yet dazed, enthralling yet troubled. I myself was experiencing all the emotions that those handsome eyes held, and I wasn't exactly skilled at hiding them, either. They all jumbled together in one heap, threatening to explode.

As I said, I am not particularly skilled at bottling up my emotions. I was too intoxicated to scream at him, too tired to walk away from him, too captivated to want to move. Something about those warm hands wanted me to stay.

Hot, scalding tears fell down my cheeks, matching the feeling in my throat. He wiped them away with his rough fingers, which brought my shuddering gasp to a halt in my chest.

I reminded myself that I am Carter and he is Wood. The infamous archenemies of Gryffindor. We can't simply be a boy and a girl who just snogged each other for the second time that night.

_I snogged him back._

I couldn't help it. If I thought that his lips were hot, nothing compared to his scalding tongue, which I allowed to slip past my lips and into my mouth. I had tangled my fingers into his hair as his fingers brushed against my cheek, successfully veering my thoughts away from Dom. How long it lasted, I didn't know.

I snogged Wood. Wood snogged me.

He is dating one of my best friends.

I have a fucking amazing boyfriend.

Whom I clearly don't deserve.

Humans crave what they can't have. It is simple nature, really. We want all the money in the world, a perfect appearance, a great job...

What bothers me is that I had what I wanted. I had an amazing guy who was sweet, caring, loving... and I wanted the obnoxious prick who treats me like shit.

Whatever is wrong with me, I don't know.

This isn't the muggle cliché of two enemies falling for each other. It seriously can't be. Yet I found that my resistance crumpled when he spoke in the rough yet velvety accent.

"Don't cry, Carter."

A new emotion washed over me: crippling guilt.

Dom.

"Wood..."

"Shh," he whispered, successfully stopping me from thinking straight for the third time that night. He pushed me down on the couch, his lips moving over mine in a soft, continual pattern.

The first kiss was rough and short.

The second kiss was passionate and longing.

The third kiss could only be described as soft and tender.

Heat flooded my body, and if I could breathe, I would surely be in close enough proximity to inhale that delicious scent. However, my lungs, as well as my brain cells, had decided to go on a vacation.

Those damn hormones, however, were rushing through my body, causing my right hand to find its way into his thick dark hair, holding his head closer to mine and I deepened the kiss.

Any rational thoughts dispersed into desirous ones; all I wanted was Wood. For whatever crazy, messed up reason that was, I didn't know. All I could register was the burning heat that was emitting off his body, the electric frissons on my lips, his hands, one on my waist and the other in my hair, and the taste of his lips. His kisses were intoxicating; I could think of no else. The kisses were an infinite more stimulating than Dom's...

The thought of Dom made me whirl back to reality. What the hell were we doing? This was wrong and infidel; we both have partners...

I pulled away and slapped Wood across the face.

Most rational thing I have done all evening. Hot tears spilled down my cheeks again as I panted hard, the lack of oxygen finally taking its toll. Wood was panting just as hard as I was, if not more. Those eyes burned into my eyes, as though he was reading my very thoughts.

"Don't you... dare do that again. That... those... kisses," I spat the word out, glaring, "Didn't mean a thing to me."

Wood cocked an eyebrow, but not in his usual questioning manner.

"I was under the impression that you kissed me back," he said coolly, eyes bloodshot with alcohol.

That stopped me short. Oh god, I kissed him back. If he kissed me and I pulled away, he was the bad guy. But being an easily and pathetically enticed woman, I indulged in his actions with fervour. I wasn't as intoxicated as he was, thank god. That was the thought that made me respond next.

"Wood, I won't mention this to Katie purely because we are drunk. In the morning, you won't remember this."

His breath fanned out over my face, which smelt like firewhiskey. My head span with intoxication and desire.

"I don't think so, love. Night."

He kissed my temple and staggered up the stairs to the Boy's Dorms.

Confusion? Check.

* * *

A hangover is basically a horrible reminder of a brilliant night. That's how Alicia puts it, anyway. It is the night after when the aftershock of the party comes into play, smacking you right in the head and making you stagger.

Now that is alcoholic hangover. The full force of what I did with Wood last night came crashing upon me with the same effect as a hangover does. I groaned and buried my head in my pillow.

I don't deserve Dom. He's everything I'm not. He fell in love with someone I'm not. I deserve this splitting headache. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and I was to be going home. I had a day to rid the symptoms of my hangover before I saw my parents, who would certainly disapprove. I deserved that treatment.

Furthermore, Katie was dating Wood, and despite the fact that I was furious at her, she doesn't deserve to be treated horribly by Wood. Then again, he was drunk and probably doesn't remember that. Thank god for alcohol.

Alicia was probably lying in Fred's bed, completely out of it. The same could be said for Angie, who would be with George. Wood would obviously be horribly hung over, and Katie would be fine, because she didn't attend the party. I think that the only seventh year Gryffindor who didn't attend was Percy Weasley, which really wasn't unexpected.

Really, there is no reason to get up.

So I lay in bed, snuggling up in the warm blankets and willing for the horrible guilty feeling to go away.

A girl can always hope.

* * *

I woke up around dinnertime that evening. I blearily stood up and looked around, disorientated. My head still throbbed, my throat ached and I felt like such a horrible person. I had dark shadows under my eyes, a puffy face, wild eyes and matted hair. It actually looked quite amusing, to be honest.

A bit of dinner couldn't be too bad, I guess. I dressed in a pair of jeans and a _Led Zeppelin_ shirt, yawning and walking downstairs.

Well, I looked positively dapper in comparison to the majority of the seventh years and the small handful of sixth years. I sat down across from Fred, my vision swimming before my eyes. Clumsily, I piled pork chops onto my plate, yawning once more.

"Mm," a voice said, and I whipped my head to my right, only to be greeted by a horrible looking Wood. Horrible, yet incredibly handsome. My heart rate spiked and my mind raced.

Yep, he definitely didn't forget about those kisses.

Just. Sodding. Wonderful.

He gave me a small smile and started to eat some pork chops.

I won't tell Katie; Wood knows that. Said girl was currently grinning at Wood. And Wood can't tell Dom because he doesn't even know him. He's a muggle, after all. I think that everyone was far too drunk to remember that dare, especially because the dares became much more raucous, including one where Alicia was dared to give Fred a blowjob.

I think that maybe I could forget about them.

Oh, who am I kidding! I don't think that I will ever be able to forget those kisses!

I'm going to have to.

Suddenly, I felt pressure on my leg. Wood's hand was there, gently squeezing my thigh. I was about to snap at the sexual movement, but he bent down to my ear and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

He didn't elaborate. He ceased his squeezing, however, even though I subconsciously wanted him to continue. Those kisses had opened up new feelings in me that I didn't know existed.

Confusion? Check.

* * *

I packed up my possessions early the next morning, feeling considerably brighter. Alicia and Angelina were god knows where, so I was alone. The two other girls from our dorms were already at breakfast, so I had the whole dormitory to myself. I could prance around naked, if I wished.

I'm glad I didn't.

Wood walked in, bright eyes looking brighter than usual as he caught sight of me. I cocked an eyebrow and he approached me, holding the tickets to heaven AKA _Nirvana_.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Just to tease you," he responded indifferently, shrugging. I smirked despite myself. He's infuriating.

"Thanks, Wood."

"Carter?"

"Yes?"

"Have a good Christmas."

Then Wood did the most unexpected thing possible: he handed me a parcel. I looked up at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. Is he trying to drive me insane?

Yep.

I slowly and cautiously opened the package, eyes turning into hazel saucers as I saw what it contained.

And then I burst into laughter, holding up the pair of _Nirvana_ pyjamas.

They looked hilarious! Kurt Cobain's head was all over the boxer shorts, and the shirt was a white tank top, with a picture of Kurt, smoking his trademark cigarette and making his usual hand gesture. My amusement quickly turned to confusion and annoyance. Why did Wood give me a set of pyjamas for Christmas! No, why did he get me anything in the first place.

"Thanks, Wood," I said confused. He smirked and walked out.

Confusion? Check.


	9. Christmas Time

**Chapter 9: Christmas Time**

* * *

"Isabelle, you are looking far too thin."

"Isabelle, you look hung-over."

"Isabelle, brush your hair."

Such lovely parents I have. First thing they did was criticise me, as per usual. And they wonder why I'm such a wild child.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Mummy and Daddy," I said sweetly, rolling my eyes and walking upstairs. It's the middle of the afternoon, but I'm going to put my pyjamas on anyway, just to annoy them. Thank you Wood. You are good for one thing.

Now that I was of age, I could use magic against them if needed. I could turn my _Nirvana_ CDs up as loud as I wanted to, smoke as much as I desired... ah, the perquisites of being a legal adult. The first thing I did, however, was put on the Kurt Cobain shirt, because I knew that it would tick off Mum and Dad.

When I walked downstairs, my Dad looked as though he had a stroke and my mother raised her wand. I cocked an eyebrow and fingered my own wand, which was in the waistband of the Kurt Cobain shorts.

"Where did you get that?"

"Oliver Wood. Y'know, the one who has been making my life shit, if you remember."

"I remember alright," Dad growled, his hazel eyes narrowing as he saw the picture of Kurt Cobain on my shirt. Mum, however, took an entirely different approach.

"Oliver Wood? That handsome Keeper that we saw playing the day we came to watch?"

I narrowed my eyes and glared, anger bubbling in my veins. They came to see me, not my 'handsome' archenemy. When Wood said that I was a mistake, he wasn't lying. I knew for a while now, but it doesn't make it any easier to face.

"Wood is an attractive as a troll. Did you even tear your eyes to your beautiful daughter?"

Mum opened her mouth and then closed it. I shot her a triumphant look and stalked back up to my bedroom, doing the first thing that came to mind.

I called Dominic to see if he can come over. It was Christmas Eve, so he would probably be with his family, but a girl can hope. How much I wanted to see him...

He doesn't know that I'm a witch, but that's okay. I'll tell him, and he would surely understand. Our house is as muggle friendly as possible, as my Dad is one.

An hour later, I was getting dressed. It was early evening, and Dom said that we were going to a club. And hey, my parents can't stop me!

I wore the Kurt Cobain shirt that Wood gave me (I know that its pyjamas, but it could pass for normal clothing) and a short black skirt, with converse shoes and high socks. Apart from snogging the brains of Dom, my priority was to piss my parents off by wearing clothes that they don't approve of.

When I walked downstairs, my parents looked disgusted at my choosing of attire. Mission accomplished!

"I'm going to Dom's place. And no, don't try and stop me," I added, swinging my backpack over my shoulder and walking out before I could look at their reactions.

I memorised the way to Dom's house. I can't wait to jump on him and snog the living hell out of him. I know that Wood and I kissed... but we were both drunk. I won't be telling Dom that, though. The guilt was still there, but I reminded myself that we were drunk.

I'm going to have to remind myself that a lot.

"Hey hotstuff," I voice said, and I whipped my head around and saw an unfamiliar guy who looked a little older than I did. I gave him a filthy look and continued walking, but the guy wrapped a hand around my waist and forced me to look at him. His breath was rancid.

"_Nirvana_ fan, are we? So am I."

"And?"

I snapped as he placed a hand on my bum. What a douchebag! Seriously, I don't even know him! I was boiling with rage and I slapped him across the face (I have had much practise at doing so). Just as I was about to inflict more damage, I felt two warm hands on my waist.

I turned around and kissed Dom full on the mouth, my arms easing around his neck and his hands pulling me closer.

I didn't realise how much I had missed him...

He pulled away, smiling so broadly I thought that his face would split apart.

"Hi there."

"Hey," I said breathlessly, smiling in what I hoped was a flirtatious manner. It seemed to work, because he wrapped an arm around my waist and whispered in my ear, "You're so beautiful."

My first instinct was to scoff. I'd always found myself to be not particularly attractive. Pretty, maybe, but not beautiful. I just happen to have very, er, prominent assets. We completely forgot about doucheface and walked off happily.

It was perfect.

* * *

When I arrived home that night, I was sufficiently pleased. Dom and I had spent the evening at a restaurant that I liked, and it was amazing. I'm so besotted that it's pathetic.

My parents were annoyed at me (bonus!) and I fell asleep, feeling happy, for once. Odd, because I'm not usually a particularly happy person.

* * *

The sunlight gently made its way over to my bed, gently waking me up. I opened my hazel eyes and yawned loudly, stretching my arms out. When I was little, I loved Christmas. I loved the feeling in the air, the presents, the food and seeing the family. When I turned twelve, however, I changed completely. I got into muggle bands, I started misbehaving and I took an interest in Quidditch. The only perquisite that remained about Christmas was the presents. It was around that time when my parents started to become disappointed in me and harsher, but I didn't care. The first time I got drunk was when I was fourteen and my parents were having a party. I was instructed to stay upstairs, but I didn't. Instead, I consumed so much alcohol that I became flat out drunk. Ally and I smoked when we were fifteen, and I didn't really like it much, but if it annoyed my parents, it was good enough. I really don't give a rats fart if I'm a disappointment. I'm wild, and that's who I am. I could have pretended to be a sweet angel, but that wouldn't be me. Am I saying that my parents hate me? Yes, I am. Because they do. I know they do.

So I walked downstairs, grumbling. I'm not usually so pessimistic, but I was pissed off that day. No Dom, no _Nirvana_, no love, no Wood- wait, that doesn't matter.

I barely received any presents from my folks. An _INXS_ CD, a _Queen_ CD, a dress (blech) make-up (yuck) shoes (they were high tops, which was good) and a few books. When I complained about the lack of presents, my mother reprimanded me for being ungrateful, and morphed into there-are-people-worse-off-than-you rant mode. Luckily, Dad stopped her. On a scale of love to loathe, my Dad is halfway between, whereas my mother breaks the scale with her loathe intensity. And I'm not even exaggerating.

Obviously, Mum wants to make my life hell, because she made me wear the pink frilly dress she gave me to our family lunch. It was a lunch with all the members being from my mother's side, meaning that they were all magical. Honestly, I would rather be doing suicides with Wood than be eating with my snobby family. The only cool member is Jace, my cousin, who's a few years older than I am. He loves _Nirvana_ and _Kiss_, so we have a lot in common. He'll take the mickey out of me for wearing the dress, though.

Even worse: Mum made me brush my hair. Bitch.

* * *

That evening, I was positively fuming. That was the most awful family reunion we have had in ages. Jace was fine, but the rest was shit.

I decided to call Dom and tell him about my crappy Christmas.

"_Hello beautiful."_

"Hey Dom."

"_Good Christmas?"_

"Nope. Shitty."

"_Just a sec, darl."_

Then he hung up on me. Great. My own boyfriend didn't even want to see me on Christmas. I closed my eyes and felt tears prick them. I just wanted to forget today. I wanted to forget the shit with Wood. Forget the shit with my family. Forget the Quidditch shit. Want, want, want.

Twenty minutes later, my door creaked open. I sat up, tears pouring down my cheeks, about to snap at whoever it was. But I stopped short when I saw who it was.

Dom.

Dom, with his bronzy hair tousled and dripping wet, Dom, with those gorgeous sea green eyes...

Dom, who knew exactly what I wanted.

He crawled under the covers with me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He's everything I've ever wanted.

"You okay?"

"Now that you're here."

I winced at how pathetic I sounded. Dom knew me to be someone I'm not, but I was too crazy about him to care. His lips curved into an attractive smile, and I smiled back, as his lips pressed against my temple.

"You're parents don't realise how lucky they are, Isabelle. They should realise how privileged they are to have such a beautiful, sweet, caring, kind, amazing daughter. I've been telling all my friends about how amazing my girlfriend is."

I blushed and couldn't find any more words to say. I didn't need to, as his lips pressed onto mine.

Although I shouldn't have been thinking it, it didn't feel as amazing as the kisses with Wood did. I don't know why. I was building myself up to see him again all year and when I did... I don't know; it just didn't meet the expectations. Now that Christmas was over, I wondered what surprise he had for me...

"Dom," I said abruptly, pulling away. "What surprise do you have for me?"

"I am hopeless at keeping secrets."

"Then tell me!"

"Okay," he smiled, his fingers brushing against my cheek. "We're going to _Nirvana_."


	10. Nirvana

**Chapter 10: Nirvana**

* * *

Alicia stood back proudly, admiring her work.

"You look perfect!"

I wouldn't say perfect, but I do look better than usual. Alicia managed to tame my curls, so that they fell down my back in softer, more manageable waves. I was wearing a short black dress with converse (I'm never going to wear those ridiculously high torture contraptions that Alicia calls shoes) and my face was made up in a way that made me look oddly attractive. My eyes were smoky, and lined with eyeliner, which Alicia said made them pop. Sounds terrifying, if you ask me.

I still couldn't believe that Dom did something so sweet. They must have cost a fair bit... I'M GOING TO GO SEE _NIRVANA_!

Ha! Suck on that Wood! I didn't need to take your ticket!

"I like it, Ally. Thanks," I said, the only problem being the dress, which was a little on the short side. Yes, it did show off my toned legs (Which I have Wood to thank. He trained me so hard) but if I leaned down, I would be flashing. Oh well; I was too ecstatic to care about something like that. The best band in the world with the best boy in the world. Seriously, life couldn't be better.

One thing: I haven't told Dom about me being a witch yet. As a legal adult, I was allowed to tell trusted muggles (usually a partner of sorts) about my abilities. I trust Dom, I really do. Alicia noticed the faraway look in my eyes, and she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"I'm jealous, Izzy. Seriously, I would kill for tickets..." she trailed off, sapphire eyes gleaming.

I rolled my eyes, smirking. Now she knows how I felt when Wood was teasing me.

Speaking of Wood, I wonder if I'll see him there...

You have no idea how hard it is to always be thinking of the enemy... who happens to be rather handsome.

* * *

I walked over to Dom's house after Alicia left, practically bouncing. I've always wanted to go see _Nirvana_, ever since I was twelve. And the fact that my boyfriend managed to get tickets, for me... Merlin, he's amazing. It was in moments like these that I felt horribly guilty about snogging Wood.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by Dom's mother, Elizabeth. She's such a lovely mother; she thinks that I'm a sweet girl who behaves like a lady. Lovely woman, but a little naive. I am anything but sweet. However, being around Dom changes me, but to be honest, sometimes I feel like I have to be sweet, or he'll dump me. Then I remind myself that he isn't that shallow, but still... I'm a paranoid person.

"Hello Isabelle," she said politely, letting me inside. I smiled and greeted her, before walking upstairs and knocking on Dom's door.

He opened the door and grinned when he saw me. I smiled back, before kissing him. He returned the favour with passion, lifting me off my feet. All I could think was _wow. _Not as good as Wood's-

"You look beautiful. Ready?"

I nodded and took his hand, as he brushed a curl out of my eyes and kissed my cheek. I felt heat rush to the area that his lips touched.

The concert was at a really cool venue near a club that we would be going to afterwards. It wasn't a long walk, but there was plenty of time for conversations.

I didn't find the conversations as enjoyable as the few that I've had with Wood. They just seemed less... stimulating. I'm blaming it on an odd phase in our relationship. But seriously, I expected that after months of not seeing each other, there would be an endless supply of conversation starters. Instead, I found that we were talking about the weather. So fascinating.

However, as we reached the venue, all small talk dispersed as we saw the crowd that gathered. All I could think about was how excited I was about seeing _Nirvana_ play.

* * *

Best. Bloody. Concert. Ever.

I swear that my love for _Nirvana_ had intensified.

Kurt Cobain was amazing, Dave Grohl was incredible, Krist Novelselic was fantastic...

My throat was hoarse from cheering so hard. Dom and I made our way to the bar. I think that it was eleven in the evening, but I wasn't tired. Instead, I felt... exhilarated. Dom ordered drinks and we sat down, drinking.

Shit.

"Ah, Dom," I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him away from the table. "I have to, erm, go to the toilet."

He raised an eyebrow. "And you want me to come with you?"

I shook my head, panicking. I really don't want to see Wood. He's already seen me, but if I make a break for it-

"Carter," I rough Scottish voice said, and I whipped my head around, ready to glare.

Instead, my knees felt weak. I had seriously forgotten how handsome he was.

He wore a pair of jeans that fit him very well, a _Nirvana_ shirt, his hair was tousled and sticking up at the back and he looked... well... _sexy_.

Those deep, bright amber eyes were flickering across my body, stopping in certain places and eventually locking on my eyes.

"You look like a slut."

This time, I actually glared. "Thanks. That was the look I was going for," I said sarcastically, smirking all the same.

"Did you like the concert?" he questioned, ignoring my comment. The dim lighting was sending shadows onto those obnoxiously sharp cheekbones, making him look angry, even though he wasn't. He's better looking than he deserves to be. And fitter. I could tell that much, because my eyes were also roaming where they shouldn't be (i.e.: Wood) of their own accord.

"I loved it," I said weakly, my cheek heating up as I felt Dom's hands on my waist

"Do I know you?" Dom asked politely, eying Wood, whose eyes darted to my bright pink cheeks then back to Dom.

"No, but I know exactly who you are. Dominic, isn't it?"

I glared at Wood, who looked gleeful. Prick.

"Yeah. Aren't you the guy who gave Isabelle a hard time on the football team?"

Wood glanced at me, cocking a dark eyebrow. And for good reason.

"Yeah. That's me-"

"Wood," I interjected, grabbing his wrist and tightening my grip, but he didn't bat an eyelash. "I need to talk to you. Dom, stay," I ordered, as though he was a dog. I dragged Wood into a corner and rounded on him. I can't afford for him to tell Dom that I'm a witch. That job is reserved for me, not Wood.

"Okay, I was on a football team and you treated me like shit. Got it?" I hissed, my voice cracking. Wood continued to look at me appraisingly.

"Izzy, you hate being called Isabelle. You aren't on a football team."

"Congrats, Wood. You can state the obvious. Seriously, please don't let anything slip," I begged, all threatening facade disappearing and being replaced by panic. I don't want Dom to find out from my enemy. Are we really enemies? I don't know anymore.

"So basically," Wood drawled, amber eyes narrowing and lips curling into a snarl, "this guy has fallen in love with you, but it isn't you."

I opened my mouth and then closed it. Wood was actually right...

"Whatever. Speak to Dom, I don't care. Just don't tell him anything that he shouldn't know, okay?" I snapped, walking over to the bar and ordering some vodka. Where Wood went, I didn't know. However, I had a feeling that he would be going to talk to Dom. I turned around and surprise surprise, that's what he was doing. I took a sip and walked over to my enemy and my boyfriend, glaring at the former of the two and smiling at the latter.

"Isabelle, Cecil here was telling me that you are a great footy player."

I spat out my vodka and looked at Wood, who was looking amused. I knew what he was doing. Changing his name, really? Dick.

"Erm, yeah. _Cecil _is a _wonderful _trainer," I said sarcastically, smirking at Wood. I couldn't help but find the situation amusing.

I gently kissed Dom and asked if he wanted a drink.

"Sure, love," he replied, smiling warmly at me. I blushed and turned to Wood, having the idea of spiking his drink in mind.

"Drink, Wood?"

"Sure, _love_."

I stuck my tongue out at him and went to get them drinks. A few girls nearby were gossiping about _Nirvana_, glaring at me for no reason. I stuck my middle finger at them and proceeded to getting Dom and Wood drinks.

Apart from Wood, this evening had been amazing. I saw _Nirvana_, Kurt winked at me (maybe I'm imagining things) I had a few amazing snogs with my boyfriend and I'm about to get drunk again. And no, the last part wasn't sarcastic. That concert was so amazing. Now, those tickets are a favour that I'll _never_ be able to repay.

I walked back to Wood and Dom, handing them their respective drinks. Dom handed it back to me and rounded on Wood. My stomach flipped; that wasn't a good sign.

"So basically," he growled, looking uncharacteristically angry, "you treat my girlfriend like crap and yet she-"

"Dom," I interjected, my stomach still flipping. Wood wouldn't... would he? I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the same corner that I dragged Wood.

"Dom, whatever Wood has said, it is a lie-"

"Really?" he said coolly, and I almost recoiled at the look in his eyes. "Because I don't think so. I'm so sorry, _Izzy, _that I haven't been good enough for you. Of course, I treat you well and you repay me by stabbing me in the back."

I opened my mouth to speak, tears of anger pricking my eyes. I'd never seen this side of Dom...

"Dom-"

"When were you going to tell me you were a witch?" he asked, the hurt evident in his green eyes. I opened my mouth, this time in confusion.

"I'm a squib."

I wasn't the only one who kept secrets... I had no idea.

"Look, I don't want to hear it. I thought that you were everything I wanted when you're not. Funny, how I found out how you really were by your enemy."

If his words were unexpected, what happened next was _completely_ unexpected.

I held a hand to my stinging cheek, watery eyes narrowing. Ha, he thought that I wasn't who he knew?!

"My god, I'm sorry-"

"Save it," I snapped, shoving past him and whipping tears away from my eyes. Anger bubbled in my veins as only one clear thought formed in my head.

Wood. Will. Pay.

He was sitting at a table, looking satisfied with himself. Memories of Dom and myself rushed through my head and I grabbed the cup of vodka and threw it at his head.

"What the fuck!" he exclaimed, looking at me, his eyes dark with malice. But I didn't care if I was being irrational. Wood. Will. Die.

"Listen here, Wood. Go get fucked. Go find a gun and shoot yourself-"

"Shh," he whispered, running a finger across my cheek, his eyes looking infuriatingly anguished. Suddenly, I forgot my anger. Funny... "Did he hurt you?"

I didn't know how to respond. All I could process was the bubbling anger and sadness in my chest, threatening to dispel at any moment. Like I said, I'm a volcano, metaphorically, of course.

"Izzy... if that dickhead hurt you, he isn't worth your tears. Come on. You're Izzy Carter, the amazing, strong Quidditch player."

I broke down in his arms, like the pathetic women in movies did. I always thought that heartbreak was an exaggeration, but it isn't. I felt like I would never be happy again.

"Izzy, look at me."

I didn't, only buried my head further into his chest, his scent being completely intoxicating.

"Izzy... in the words of Kurt Cobain: would you rather be hated for who you are or loved for who you aren't?"


	11. Enemies right?

**Chapter 11: Enemies... right?**

* * *

"Isabelle, wait."

Wood glanced at me, his arm automatically wrapping itself around my waist. I glared at him, but he only cocked an eyebrow.

I turned around and spotted Dom, looking completely hopeless. I tried to find it within myself to feel bad, but I couldn't, not just because of the bruise on my cheek, but because I'm not an empathetic person. Dom fell for me for all the wrong reasons. He brought out a part of me that I didn't know existed – sweetness, kindness and girliness. But I wasn't any of those things, and that's what he fell for. I remember Wood saying that I looked so happy with him, but that wasn't true. It couldn't have been, when I wasn't being myself.

But... it isn't as though I will ever find anyone else who at least partially accepts me. I'm not a nice person...

I took a step towards Dom, my hazel eyes softening as I saw the look in his eyes. I couldn't help but be attracted to him...

"No," Wood growled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from Dom. His grip was too tight for me to pull away, his walk to fast. I felt tears prick my eyes again, this time of sadness. More than that – a mingle of sadness, fury and humiliation. Wood pulled me into an alleyway and looked me in the eye, deep eyes angry.

"Don't ever be that stupid again," he growled, his grip on my wrist loosening. He sat down on a crate in the corner, and I sat next to him, glaring. Does he really have the audacity to call me stupid?!

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked, in my best attempt at being myself: an angry bitch. However, it came across to croaky for Wood to buy it.

He tucked a curl behind my ear, rough fingers brushing against my earlobe, causing all negative emotions to leave my body and be replaced by one obvious one: desire. Funny, how such a simple action can cause such a confusing reaction.

"My sister was in an abusive relationship a few years back. Her partner always said that he would never hit her again, that he would never let the anger get the better of him... well, he lied. I don't care if you thought that Dominic was amazing, because if he hit you once, he'll hit you again. Don't let yourself be treated like shit, Izzy."

I narrowed my eyes at Wood's guarded expression, as though he was trying to hide his emotions. That's his signature look, really.

I wouldn't know, to be honest, what it's like to be in an abusive relationship. I felt sorry for Wood's sister... but Wood treats me like shit...

"You're a hypocrite," I snarled, wiping tears away from my eyes.

Wood brought a hand up to my bruised cheek and looked at me seriously.

"I wouldn't _ever_ hit you. I meant what I said, Izzy. You're a great Quidditch player, and I'm only harsh on you because you have so much wasted potential. I can see that you've never been allowed to play Quidditch... I would say that your parents are strict about it, and that is a reason why you are such a rebel..."

I blinked stupidly a few times. How does he know me so fucking well? I found that my cheeks were heating up at the complements, but luckily it was dark and Wood couldn't see. But I brushed away the warm, flattered feeling very quickly. Just because I supposedly have 'wasted potential' doesn't mean that that is a reason for treating me so horribly. But... but...

I guess that I wanted Wood to keep being a dick, because when he's nice...

Not only does it drive me insane with confusion, it makes me wonder if Alicia's theory is true. I mean the one about Wood fancying me, not the other way around. All though both of the theories are ridiculous, the latter is _completely_ preposterous.

My hands seemed to have brain cells of their own, because I brought one of them up to the cut that I inflicted on Wood when I threw the glass at him. He pulled my hand away from his forehead and gave me a look as if to say _it doesn't matter_.

"Why did you tell him?" I asked, my anger suddenly flaring up again. "Why the actual fuck did you decide to do exactly what I told you _not_ to do?"

"He's a douche, Izzy. It only took a few minutes of talking to realise it."

I still felt defensive towards Dom. "He isn't, Wood. He's sweet and loving-"

"Obviously not enough for him to contain his anger," Wood countered, raising a dark eyebrow. Merlin, he's sexy...

Ahem. I mean stupid. Momentary brain fault, folks.

"Why are you being so nice?" I choked out, distracting myself by fumbling around my bag for a ciggie. However, my eyes remained locked on Wood's as a number of emotions crossed them: annoyance, anger... and some look that I couldn't but my finger on.

"Carter, I'm serious. If that dick tries to apologise again or explain what happened, ignore it. He isn't worth your time. My sister made that mistake..." he trailed off, looking as though he didn't want to go into the details. Automatically, I felt guilty.

"You okay, Wood?"

He snapped his eyes back on mine, and my stomach started performing a circus routine. Something about the way those deep amber eyes were looking at me caused my heart to skip a few beats.

These feelings... I experienced them with Dom, but not to this extent...

God, I can't be falling for Wood! If I am... there is no chance that we'll ever get together, right? I mean, I've never been a girl who has had crushes. It is an unnecessary emotion, because crushes never happen. Kurt Cobain is the only exception to my no crush policy.

"Yeah, fine," he said, far too casually for me to believe. I didn't press the subject, though. I took a drag from the ciggie, staring at the ground, which was becoming speckled with tears. I thought that I knew Dom...

But I thought that I knew Wood. I thought that he was an obnoxious, self-centred jerk, but tonight, he's shown me that there is more to him than that. I suddenly realised that it was a new year. What a wonderful start I've had, eh?

"Do you want me to bring you home?" Wood asked in a gravelly voice that sent shivers down my spine. Gosh, that accent...

"What, so that I can be reprimanded by my parents for going to a concert that they don't approve of? No thanks."

"Come back to mine," Wood said, completely out of the blue. I turned to face him, cigarette dangling out of my mouth, eyes wide and disbelieving. Did he really just-

"Yes, I'm serious, Carter."

"What would your parents say?" I whispered, it being the only sentence I was able to form.

Wood shrugged. "They'll be fine with it if I explain the situation. And it'll annoy your parents, and I know that is what your priority seems to be."

"How do you know?" I blurted out. Again, Wood shrugged.

Wood and I are enemies... right? We don't know or understand each other... right? Agh.

"My sister was quite like you, in the sense that she thought that our parents were ridiculous in their claims that her partner was a douche. She loved going against their wishes. Sort of easy to suss out, really."

Oh. Something about the way Wood phrased the sentence seemed off, as well as the tone of voice, but I was too caught up in myself to give it a second thought. Instead, I found myself nodding.

We go back to Hogwarts in two days. Usually, we would go back today (it is early morning) but too often, the teachers had been smashed. So they gave themselves (and us) the opportunity to recover from our hangovers.

Wood's house wasn't too far away, which was good. The house had a nice appearance from the outside, and I automatically felt more at home than I ever did with my parents.

The inside was warm, and I instantly found myself grinning. Wood placed a hand on the small of my back, rough, calloused fingers pressing firmly against it. He showed me the room I could stay in, but I didn't feel like sleeping, and nor did he. However, I did take a shower and dressed in a pair of Wood's sweatpants and an _INXS_ shirt.

I know, I know. But I was too emotional to be thinking about the fact that I was wearing my enemy's clothing. And I was hardly going to be staying in that slutty dress, was I?

It was three in the morning, and we sat on the Wood's deck, staring at the stars. Although nature may not have a calming effect on me, stars do. I was upset, yet relieved. In a way, I was relieved to be away from Dom and his staged complements and romantic gestures. I guess that now that I'm not with him, I could see what it was really like. I turned to Wood, to find that he was staring at me. I cocked an eyebrow and he ceased, but my body felt warm at the thought that he was staring at _me_. Pathetic, I know.

"Izzy?"

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know that there will always be a place for you on the Quidditch team, if you ever want to take it."

Nuh uh. I'm not going through that shit again, especially after Wood gave me that talk about _not_ putting up with shit. I looked up at Wood, his eyes inscrutable. I expected that. I'm so easy to read, because my emotions are so obviously portrayed on my face. One of the many infuriating things about Wood is that he is so good at concealing his emotions.

"I meant what I said, Wood. I quit and nothing will change it."

His lips curled into a slight smirk, eyes gleaming. That was his 'you're bluffing' look. I wasn't bluffing; there is no way that I will ever get back on the Quidditch team.

The cut on his forehead was seeping blood, and for some reason, I brought my hand up and wiped it away. I've gone completely mad.

His fingers gently pressed on mine, stopping them from moving away from his forehead. Our lips were inches apart, our faces so close that I could see the few freckles he had scattered across his nose. The hungry longing rushed through my veins again as I closed the distance between us.

My hand left his forehead and reached for the back of his head, as I bit down on his bottom lip. Unlike the other kisses, _I_ was having dominance in this one.

I had taken complete and utter leave of my senses, but I really couldn't care less. His lips moved over mine in a repetitive manner, causing all sensible thoughts to leave my brain once more. Wood and I are enemies... with benefits?

Okay, I have _definitely_ gone bonkers.

His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer, and I could taste the vodka on his lips and tongue, which only spurred me on. The burning feeling flooding over my body could only be described as pure bliss, which intensified as he pulled me onto his lap.

"Ollie?" a voice said, and I pulled away quickly, blushing, and panting hard. Wood's Mum was looking at us; I could tell because she had the same amber eyes that he did. Wood pulled me off his lap and walked towards his mother, as I turned as red as a beetroot, looking furiously at the floor. I heard snippets of their quick conversation, which included the words 'Quidditch' and '_Nirvana'_. Then, his mother turned to me and smiled warmly.

"Would you like a cup of coco?"

I sat in shock. I mean, come on. I was some strange girl who she walked in on kissing her son. Oh god... I kissed Wood... again!

We. Are. Enemies.

"Sure," I said uncertainly, but she just smiled.

"I'm Shauna," she said kindly, patting Wood on the shoulder. "And you're Izzy. Ollie has told me a lot about you."

Whether this was good or bad, I didn't know. Probably the latter.

"Yeah, I am."

Shauna beamed, and, completely forgetting that it was three in the morning, she bustled off to the kitchen. I turned to Wood, who was still panting slightly from the kiss, causing my blush to intensify.

"So, _Ollie, _you've been talking about me?"

He didn't look abashed in the slightest. "Only about how much of a stubborn cow you are."

I smirked.

Shauna gave me the coco and said that I must come inside, because it was far too cold. Shauna was really very sweet, and even after Wood left, we continued talking. I didn't feel awkward or embarrassed, which was very odd. She showed me some photos of Wood when he was little, and he was admittedly adorable.

I caught sight of a photo of Wood, who looked about eleven, and a girl who looked like his sister. She had freckles, amber eyes and wavy brown hair, and looked several years older than Wood.

"Is that Woo- Ollie's sister?"

Shauna smiled and nodded, eyes clouding over with nostalgia. I was struck by two facts:

It was the sister Wood said was in an abusive relationship.

There were no more pictures of Wood and his sister.

"Her name was Lily. Such an amazing daughter. She too, was a fan of _Nirvana_, like you."

I was struck by another fact, this time, an odder one.

"Was? Is she not still?"

Shauna shook her head. "She committed suicide four years ago."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and faved! You've made my week! :D**

**Also, I'm including so many band references because I am in an obsessive faze. Particularly Nirvana and INXS. Sad how both the lead singers killed themselves.**


	12. The Way Things Were

**Chapter 12: The Way Things Were**

* * *

"How was _Nirvana_?"

"How's Dom?"

"How are your parents?"

Three questions from three girls. Three answers that should have been simple to answer, but all three of the responses clogged in my throat. I was back at Hogwarts after what I declared to be a disastrous holiday. I came back to my friends annoyed, single, and more confused than ever. I didn't trust myself to speak, so I didn't. Instead, I beckoned Alicia to follow me. She's the only one who I wanted to speak to. When we reached the Astronomy Tower, she initiated conversation.

"What happened, Izzy?" she asked seriously, using that no nonsense tone of voice that she adopted from me. I opened my mouth and spoke.

"_Nirvana_ was amazing until Dom dumped me. I couldn't go and see my parents but I went back to Wood's place."

I guess that my answer only opened up more questions, which I explained with difficultly. When I finished explaining, however, I felt as though a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I didn't leave anything out, because I knew that Alicia would know; more to the point, I wanted to tell her what happened. After everything she's helped me with in the past, she had more than just a right to know. She didn't offer any sympathy, which was good. It only proved how well she knew me, because I hate sympathy. All that touchy feeling shit makes me feel awkward. However, she did give me a hug afterwards, which did comfort me ever so slightly. Lessons started in an hour, and I by Merlin wasn't looking forward to them. Still, it was a distraction from all of the confusing thoughts that were swimming around my head. I still felt all the emotions that I did a few nights ago: anger, annoyance, humiliation and most of all, complete and utter confusion, mingled in with self-loathe. I had been so selfish.

Had I seriously thought that Wood was as one sided as he appeared to be? Did I really think that he had no shred of empathy? Of course I did, because I failed to see who he really was.

Shauna told me how close he and Lily were... and by god did I feel terrible for all those suicide jokes I made. I was in tears when Shauna finished telling me what really happened. Not only had I been selfish, I had also been so incredibly un-empathetic. She told me not to think of Wood any differently, or that I could I tell him. And I didn't think I would be able to look at Wood the same anymore.

More than anything, I wanted things to go back to the way they were last year. When Wood and I hated each other, when I didn't have Dom, when we didn't end up snogging, when I didn't know about Lily...

That isn't possible, though. Once I knew, there was no forgetting. Only self-hate and humiliation. I'm just like any naive girl there is.

* * *

After the lessons that day, I went for a walk around the Quidditch pitch. As I kicked at the sand below the goal posts, I realised how much I missed the rush of Quidditch, flying and winning. I even missed the Nazi captain.

"Oi," a Scottish voice said, and I whipped my head around, locking eyes with Wood.

For the first time, I saw him as someone completely different to the cocky captain that I thought I knew. Instead, I saw a guy who had gone through heartbreak, misfortune and anger. So much anger. I would hate to see what would happen if he didn't lock it away in his eyes.

I know what heartbreak feels like now. Obviously not to the extent that Wood does, but I have at least an idea.

"You alright?" he asked. In the past, I would have thought that he was being harsh, but now, it seemed as though he was being... caring. Maybe that's all he's ever been doing for me.

NO.

Merlin, I wish that things would go back to the way they were. I can't be feeling empathy for Wood!

"Fine," I replied, in a voice that seemed completely unlike my own. Wood cocked an eyebrow, as if he didn't believe a word I said. I don't blame him. Slowly, he approached me, and my heart rate spiked at the look in his eyes.

"Izzy," he purred, in a slow, seductive voice. I swear that I forgot what my name was at that moment, as his fingers dragged across my cheek.

Back in muggle London, I forgot that Wood had a girlfriend. However, now that I was back at Hogwarts, I remembered that Katie was his girlfriend. A good friend would tell Katie that she kissed her boyfriend, but I am not that good friend. And anyway, I felt a sense of accomplishment that _I_ managed to snog Wood. Sick, I know.

Actually, as Wood's fingers slipped into my unruly curls, I found it harder and harder to remember anything important...

"Stop," I said, completely surprising my brain. All I wanted was to snog Wood, but of course, my brain decided to switch on at the stupidest of times. "Stop this. I can't go... _snogging _you anymore."

Wood shrugged, a twinkle in his eyes. Seriously, it was a battle between my hormones and my brain. My hormones were telling me to shag him senseless, but my brain was telling me to stop acting like an easily wooed woman and get a grip. Wood, however, decided to act rationally.

"You still have my _INXS_ shirt, love."

"Mine now. Michael Hutchence is goddamn sexy."

Wood gasped, clutching his heart melodramatically. "Oh no! You are betraying your darling Kurt Cobain!"

I grinned and punched him on the arm, hard enough for him to know that I was peeved but soft enough to know that I wasn't angry.

"He won't mind."

"Yes, well considering that Kurt doesn't know you..."

"Hey!" I teased, acting atypically happy. "I swear he winked at me!"

"I swear that you are deluded."

When Wood and I used to speak, it was harsh tongue-lashings that could go on for ages. However, that particular conversation seemed... almost flirty. I think we both noticed the change in atmosphere, because he looked at me pointedly and changed the subject.

"Do you want to come back to my place on the Easter holidays?"

My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed. God... did he seriously just ask that? We. Are. Godforsaken. ENEMIES!

"Why?" I whispered.

Wood rolled his eyes, the corners of his gorgeo- gross lips curling upwards. "My Mum is in love with you. _Izzy is such a lovely girl! She's so beautiful! So feisty, but amazing too! _I think the only reason that she likes you is because you are so much like Lil- never mind," he trailed off, looking at the ground.

So I reminded Shauna of Lily, their dead daughter. I felt my heart sink. Not because I don't like Shauna... but now I will always feel obliged to see her...

I can't tell Wood that I know about her. I just can't. Enough has changed between us, and I don't think that letting him know that I know his deepest, darkest secret would do any good. It would ruin any small chances that things can go back to the way they once were. But do I really want that...?

Wood looked back up at me, and I could tell that he was trying to mask the anguished look in his eyes. Has he really been trying to mask it? Or has it always been there, and I've been too naive to see it?

"Anyway, I can't be as bad as your parents, eh?"

For once, I agreed and found myself nodding. I mean, that night at Wood's place wasn't too bad... he's somewhat decent, if I thought about it...

"I'll think about it. I might be going to Alicia's house, and what about Katie?"

Wood looked surprised. "Oh, right. Katie. Forgot about her. Sorry Izzy, gotta dash."

He kissed my cheek and ran off, and I stood rooted to the spot for several moments, completely dumbfounded.

Wood is an incredibly confusing person.

* * *

When I walked back inside the castle, Wood was snogging Katie. I glowered at the floor, trying not to notice how good they looked together, or the fact that I was green with envy. Katie pulled away for a moment, glanced at me, and went straight back to snogging Wood. I pretended to duck behind a pillar, but when they weren't looking, I snuck into the broom cupboard next to them, eager to listen to their conversations and scared that they would walk in on me spying. Eventually, I heard them break apart with a disgusting noise and speak.

"She's gone, Oliver. Seriously, you didn't need to give my tonsils a clean out!" Katie hissed.

"May as well make it realistic, after all, this was _your_ ridiculous plan."

"It isn't ridiculous. You both fancy each other."

Wood snorted. "Like hell. She's a stubborn old cow who is too wrapped up in her precious Kurt Cobain to fancy anyone she has a chance with."

My stomach flipped. They were talking about _me_.

"Yeah, well Izzy has always gone for the people she has no chance with. You're the exception."

Wood snorted once more, and I mentally did so too. I don't fancy Wood.

Agh, I'm seriously not in denial... am I?

"Even if she did, she knows that she doesn't have a chance in Nirvana, right?"

He almost sounded uncertain.

And the words pierced my heart like glass. I knew that Wood didn't fancy me... although it doesn't explain why he snogged me all those times...

Or why he comforted me about Dom...

I felt humiliated. Dejected. But I didn't know why.

All I knew was that I was crying, and that we were back to the way things were.


	13. The Art of Avoidance is Hard

**Chapter 13: The Art of Avoidance is Hard**

* * *

So Katie was dating Wood to make me jealous, and Wood went along with it. That _fucking prick_ was stupid enough to believe that _I_ fucking fancied him. Merlin, I loathe that guy! All empathy about Lily flew out of the window, and hell, as if I would ever think that _he's_ decent ever again. I doubt that I will ever see eye to eye with Katie again.

In a way, my anger was fuelled by the fact that I had been so incredibly naive. But hey, it isn't as though I ever thought that he really fancied me, right?

I groaned and buried my head in my pillow. It had been a day after I found out what happened. And by god, was I furious.

Wood seemed so... I don't know...

He didn't have to look after me when Dom dumped me. He didn't have to invite me to his house. He didn't have to do many things, but he did. And now it is clear why: it was all a ploy to see if I really did fancy him.

* * *

At dinner that night, Wood sat next to me, but I pointedly ignored him. The anger and humiliation was too much to bear; I couldn't go acting as though I didn't hear it. Because once you know something, it is hard to forget it. Lily, for instance. However, I'm not going to use the fact that his sister committed suicide as a means of being friendly to him. He deserves any shit that he receives.

I violently jumped as I felt pressure on my thigh, causing many in the vicinity to look at me oddly. Though, it wasn't easy to ignore Wood's hand squeezing my thigh. In fact, it was incredibly difficult...

His squeezing was inching up my leg, rough fingers rubbing against the bare skin of my leg. My thoughts were swimming around my head, as every nerve fibre in my body was focused on where Wood's fingers _shouldn't_ have been. I ate my food and hoped that no one was looking at me, for they would have seen my bright red cheeks and the way my breaths were coming in short gasps. The pleasure was too much to contain, as the most embarrassing of noises escaped my lips.

Alicia looked at me oddly, her lips curling into a slight smirk. "Everything okay, sweetie?"

I just knew that she knew _exactly_ what was happening. A million and one emotions were rushing through my body: confusion, desire, excitement, need... sensory overload.

If I glanced at Wood, I didn't know what I would be seeing. I sensed that he knew that I was trying to avoid him, so I gave him the satisfaction of knowing that he was right.

God. Why must everything be so goddamn confusing!

* * *

I've always been one to experience chocolate cravings. Of course, I got them at unfortunate times, such as midnight. However, I knew that there would be no chance of getting back to sleep when I was having such intense cravings. I remembered Dom saying that I was adorable when I ate chocolate, and the usual sad feeling consumed my body once more. Oh well, I've heard that chocolate can do wonders for a broken heart.

The house elves are always so nice, and I knew that they would fix me up something nice. As I crept down to the kitchens, wearing the pajamas that Wood gave me (Kurt is too hot for me to give them away) I was careful not to attract noise. Being a Chaser, I was quick and agile, so I managed to reach the kitchens quickly.

"Miss Izzy," Dobby, my favourite house elf, greeted me, bowing deeply. I always found that they were so respectful that it was demeaning, but I never said anything. Instead, I smiled and greeted Dobby, causing him to beam.

"Would Miss Izzy like her usual?" the house elf asked, wide eyes looking at me intently, indicating my usual hot coco and choc éclair. I nodded and took a seat, fiddling with one of my unruly curls as I waited for Dobby to return with my feast. He did return, but not with my feast.

"Miss Izzy, your food will be here in a moment."

I barely heard him, as my eyes were fixated on Wood.

I know. I was meant to be ignoring him... but when he was shirtless and messy-haired, I found it exceedingly difficult. His whiskey-coloured eyes flitted across my furious features, my pajamas and eventually fixed on my eyes, before he nodded curtly. I ignored this and turned back to Dobby, who hastened to explain.

"This is Mister Wood, Miss Izzy. He has come for food too. Please, wait here," he said, before busting back to the kitchens. I furiously stared at the wall, my veins bubbling with anger. Just the sight of Wood looking so annoyingly attractive fucking pissed me off.

Avoiding and ignoring Wood was terribly difficult. So I did speak to him.

"Ever touch me like that again and I will castrate you," I hissed, in the most unfriendly way I had spoken to Wood in ages.

"Funny," he purred, his palm pressing against the small of my back. "You weren't complaining when I did. I think I even heard a moan or two."

I whipped my head to look at Wood, and all scathing insults died in my throat. I've thought that he was handsome before, but he's so gorgeous from this proximity. Not that I haven't been this close to him before; I have. But only when I was desperate to snog him senseless, not when I was truly appreciating the warmth in his eyes, how his lips curved into a natural pout, how he has those obnoxiously sharp cheekbones...

"Yeah, well..." I said breathlessly, as his hand left my back and cupped my cheek. Avoidance be dammed. I didn't know how or why Wood could make me feel so... so... _desirous_... and I didn't _want_ to know why. God, I wanted him. I wanted him more than _anything_. I know that he's probably only doing it to prove a point...

I may be as stubborn as a mule, but I repeat, rationality has never been a strong point of mine.

His lips quickly brushed against mine in the quickest, most enticing of kisses. It was no more than a sweep of his mouth, a soft, transitory brush of his lips, but the rough friction sent my pulse into overdrive.

When he pulled away, his brows furrowed in a slight frown, and his lips curved into confusion. Jesus Christ, is he confused? He knows how desirable I find him. He isn't an idiot, and I'm horrible at concealing my emotions. For a moment, we just stared at each other, my eyes reflected in his, breathing in the same air. His scent was completely stimulating, causing my head to spin with desire. I desperately wanted to know what he was thinking, because Merlin, if it was anything like the thoughts that I was experiencing...

I heard footsteps and broke away from him, blushing, as I saw Dobby carrying my food and another house elf carrying Wood's food.

"Here you go, Miss," Dobby squeaked, blushing and handing me the usual. I smiled and thanked him, blushing myself, as he caught Wood and I in intimate propinquity.

When the elves left, I took a sip of the amazing coco, with marshmallows and whipped cream. Mmm. Mouth orgasm.

I turned when I heard Wood chuckling, and my eyes narrowed at his audacity to chuckle at _me_.

"Something amusing, Wood?" I hissed.

He nodded and ran his thumb against my cheek, as all my anger seeped away.

"Bit of whipped cream," he explained, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and glared. That man.

He's infuriatingly sexy.

"Anyway," he continued, taking a bite from his éclair. "I think Kurt has competition."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, Carter. I think Dobby has a thing for you."

I did the most unexpected thing ever: I giggled. Wood's eyebrows shot up in surprise at my light-hearted behaviour. He pressed a hand against my forehead, looking mockingly concerned.

"Are you sick?"  
"Hilarious," I said dryly, smacking his hand away, only because it was the reason that I was losing focus. Suddenly, I remembered that I was supposed to be avoiding Wood, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Fuck.

"Have you got the newest _INXS_ album?" Wood questioned, as I tucked a curl behind my ear. I shook my head.

"They're on tour soon. We could go and see them."

I snorted, but stopped short as I saw how sincere he looked.

This is FUCKING frustrating! I can't fucking avoid or ignore Wood, because he's being fucking nice! And I, for some fucked up reason, feel bad if I reject him! Ahh!

Rationality decided to make an appearance again.

"What are you on?!"

Wood frowned. "What?"

"This," I snapped, jabbing him in the chest. "For a year, you treat me like absolute shit, for no fucking reason whatsoever. I quit the team, and suddenly, you're acting as though we are best buddies who go to concerts together! Oh yeah, I forgot. This is all part of your big scheme to see if I fancy you! I want to make my intentions very clear, Wood. I don't fancy you. Never have, never will. Now that you know that, let's see how you treat me. Because I have realised that the only reason you have been civil to me is for an ulterior motive, and by fuck, I should have realised it."

Wood blinked, then snorted derisively. His eyes were alight with amusement and bemusement, which only intensified my precarious fury. His hands caressed my waist, as his forehead pressed against mine.

"Are you really _that_ incredibly naive? My god, Izzy," he whispered, kissing the side of my mouth. "After all these months, are you still _that_ slow on the uptake? Is my stubborn," he kissed the other side of my mouth, "infuriating Izzy still that dense when it comes to these things?"

If I knew what he meant, I would have asked. But I didn't. I didn't know, I didn't ask. Reality came crashing back. I'm not his! But the very sentence made my heart soar; made me feel like the happiest girl in the world.

"God, you're beautiful," he murmured, his fingers brushing against my inner thigh. I snorted; my body immediately reacted negatively to compliments. I'm not beautiful... why the fuck? What the fuck! His rough fingers remained pressed against my thigh, as his breath fanned out on my face, causing my knees to buckle at the sheer bliss that the single action caused.

He chuckled. "Like I said. You are so incredibly naive that it is hilarious."

All pretence of avoiding him was thrown out of the window, as I smashed my lips onto his, my head spinning and my hormones splaying completely out of control. I'm done.

The art of avoidance is hard.

But I really didn't give a shit, as he backed me up against the kitchen wall.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello readers! I'm sorry for these short and boring chapters; I feel horrible. But, I promise that they will get longer and more interesting soon. After all, Kurt dies in April **

**I spent my maths lesson writing INXS all over my book and my teacher guessed that I am in love with Michael Hutchence. His suggestion was that I fall in love with someone who wasn't dead.**


	14. I'm on the Highway to Hell

**Chapter 14: I'm on the Highway to Hell**

* * *

The sunlight was what awoke me the next morning. For a moment, I closed my eyes, in a futile attempt to get back to sleep, but I soon opened them and stared at the ceiling, which had cracks on it that I don't remember seeing. Odd, because I usually stare at the ceiling in the morning.

Yawning, I stretched my arms out, my right hand hitting something hard.

Even stranger...

I turned around and spotted Wood, his brows furrowed, eyes closed and lips curved into a frown. My heart dropped into my stomach as I remembered...

Holy motherfucking shit.

"Wood," I hissed, violently shaking him, a note of hysteria bubbling in my throat. His eyes flickered open, and I stared at the deep amber-ness of them, until I remembered why the fuck I was staring at them _in my bed._

"Izzy... oh _shit_," he mumbled, staring at the tears forming in my eyes.

I looked down at my body, the hysteria bursting out of my throat, not in the scream I expected it to, but a small whimper.

_Shit_ just about summed it up.

"Don't cry," he said harshly, roughly wiping my tears away. Don't cry? Don't cry?-

"Do you fucking realise what we did?" I snarled, as the memories of last night flooded back into my memory.

_Wood carried me into his dorm from the kitchens, my legs secured around his waist as his hands on my backside. I was so wrapped up in his scent, taste, heat, lips... him, that I wasn't thinking straight. All I wanted was him, and I didn't care about the fact that we were enemies, or that it was a bad choice, or that I would certainly regret it in the morning..._

Haven't guessed it yet?

I shagged Wood.

And by god did I regret it, but it was amazing...

"We shagged... didn't we?"

"Don't you remember?" I asked softly, feeling a little hurt. I don't know about him, but for me, it was my first time.

"It was all of a blur, to be honest..."

All feeling of hurt disappeared, being replaced by fury. It wasn't as though last night actually felt... _real_ to me, right? It was a fucking mistake, just like me. But the fact that Wood dismissed it as a blur made me feel ten times more dirty, cheap and ashamed.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," he said, as I became lost in his eyes. "I just meant that I don't remember how it happened... who did what... did I hurt you?"

How could Wood be acting so calm about this? WE FUCKING HAD SEX. And he was asking if he hurt me? Well, that was a valid question, I suppose...

I answered honestly. "No," I mentally added, 'and it was amazing', but not that I would ever tell Wood that.

"I agree," he purred, nuzzling my ear. Did I seriously say that aloud? My cheeks turned a furious shade of pink as I pushed him away from me. I don't believe in one-night stands, but in this case, that was all it was. Wood and I are complete opposites. We hate each other.

Seriously, was I trying to kid myself into that shit anymore? We don't hate each other; people who hate each other don't go shagging each other willingly! But I certainly don't feel anything towards him like _that. _Maybe temptation, because he sure as hell is sexy... but that is how I feel towards Kurt Cobain. So it was a crush. Right. But crushes mean nothing and seldom ever develop into anything more than that! And I don't actually want a relationship with Kurt Cobain; he's ten years older than me, married and a father! Okay, so I don't want a relationship with Kurt Cobain but I want to shag him... well, that's true if I was linking the Wood situation with him. Wonderful. I'm making myself sound like a cheap slut.

Why can't I be like Alicia, who knows exactly how she is feeling? Because I had a feeling that I was lying to myself... or was that denial? AHH!

"Wood," I hissed, stopping the train of confusing thoughts in my head. "This will never happen again. We will never snog again. We will never be civil again. If word of this gets out... I will blame you entirely. I know that I probably am sounding like a slut..."

Wow, I was really thinking aloud today.

Wood propped himself up on one shoulder and cupped my right cheek, looking at me seriously and sadly.

"You're _not_ a slut, but you _are_ a naive idiot. But one day, you'll come around."

"What did I say?" I snapped, trying to ignore his comment. "No being civil. Get out of my face, asshole."

Once upon a time, that last part of my sentence may have seemed real and scathing. But after all these months... between Dom and _Nirvana_ and all those kisses and last night... it seemed staged; I knew that he wasn't an asshole. Wood chuckled and threw me a devious look, causing my stomach to start performing back flips.

"Sure... bitch."

He didn't look as though he meant it one bit.

Once Wood left and dressed, I did so and quickly walked out of the boys dorms, hoping that no one saw me. As I nipped into my room, I threw myself down on my bed and started crying angrily. How could I have been so stupid! Heck, did we use protection? To drown my anger, I turned on the _Wizard Wireless_ and turned it on a muggle station, as _Highway to Hell_ by _AC/DC_ bored out of the speakers.

I sang along, because I sure as hell was on that highway.

* * *

Alicia Spinnet knows when people have shagged.

Whether it was from personal experience or from watching too many muggle romance movies, I didn't know. However, she cornered me after breakfast, with the _I'm-about-to-interrogate-you_ look in her eyes.

"Why weren't you in bed last night?" she asked, in what would appear to be an innocent way, to anyone who didn't know her as I did.

"I fell asleep in the kitchen. You know what chocolate does to me!" I said, laughing airily. Alicia cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow and widened her eyes.

"Right. I actually went to the kitchens... and Dobby said that you and Wood left together... rather entangled."

Okay, now I blame too many spy movies. She was such a brilliant detective. I looked down at the floor, confirming her theory. Never had I felt so ashamed.

"Now, I must ask... what was it like? How long was it?"

"How long was what?" I asked, a note of frenzy evident in my voice. Alicia smirked but didn't press the issue.

"Congratulations. You are now a member of the non-virgin club. Take a card."

Alicia took a card out of her pocket and handed it to me. It looked like an official license! For several minutes, my shame and anger was forgotten, as I laughed harder than I had in ages. One of the many good things about Ally is that she knew how to make me feel better. When my laughter died down, I asked Ally a question.

"Why is the photo on the card one of me when I was fourteen?"

"Oh," Alicia said, looking oddly flushed. "I just assumed that you being so wild... well, let's just say that I thought that you might have been the first member of the club."

My heart sank; my best friend thought that I was a slut too. All amusement was forgotten as I looked up at Alicia, whose eyes were wide.

"I'm sorry!"

I really wasn't in the mood to listen to apologies that didn't mean anything. I didn't glance at her as I walked off to my first lesson, potions.

* * *

Well, Snape and I had something in common for that lesson: we both had foul tempers.

As he passed my table, he peered into my potion and frowned. "That potion needs to be redone."

I snarled and glared at Snape, but he ignored it and raised his voice.

"Miss Carter has demonstrated exactly what you are not supposed to do with this potion. So I, with my experienced potions prowess, will show you all how to brew it correctly."

"Get your head out of your ass. It ain't a hat," I said smoothly, emitting low whistles from my fellow classmates. There is a certain kind of power one gains from a good joke. And a certain kind of satisfaction as they see Snape look disgustingly angry.

Well, sure as hell, I gained detentions for a month. Oh well. More of an excuse to avoid Wood at dinner, as well as not think about how horrible I felt.

And I can continue my ride on the highway to hell.


	15. Quidditch, Parties and Easter Plans

**Chapter 15: Quidditch, Parties and Easter Plans**

* * *

As March approached, so did the next Quidditch match. As it drew closer, I found that my mood was worsening.

I knew why. It was because I wasn't on the Quidditch team. And by hell, did I miss it. I had gotten to the point of considering crawling back to Wood, but I couldn't do it. That level of pathetic-ness was not acceptable for any girl, especially me. I have the rep of the Gryffindor bitch.

Of course, only some people get to see the extent of my bitchiness. Wood, for instance.

Maybe there was a point when we were civil to each other, but that all faded the night that we shagged, and I doubted if the Quidditch offer still stood. I was still furious at him for that one night mistake, but I was more furious at myself. I shouldn't have been so stupid. I shouldn't have given into the pleasure like some easily tempted whore. I should have been stronger.

And of course, Wood acted as though it didn't happen, which both pleased and hurt me at the same time. If I was to be perfectly honest, my mind was always drifting to a certain Keeper with amber eyes.

I thought that if Wood ignored me, all my problems would be solved. However, I subconsciously found myself yearning for him. All day. Every day.

Pathetic.

_I'm_ pathetic. I can't even have a steady relationship for more than six months. I shag one of my best friend's boyfriends, who happens to be my enemy.

I wonder if life is this hard for Kurt Cobain.

* * *

As was usual for the week leading up to the Quidditch match, Wood was receiving a lot of female attention. I used to think that this was ridiculous, as Wood wasn't attractive, but I guess that he was right in saying that I could be incredibly naive.

I was surprised at how well he took all the attention. When I used to be on the Quidditch team, I received almost as much attention as Wood and I couldn't handle it. Seriously, one girl asked what brand of toothpaste I used.

Wood, however, lapped it all up, but he didn't seem to be doing so in a cocky way. He was polite to everyone who asked questions, he smiled at the girls who fangirled over him, he signed pieces of parchment from the first and second years (honestly, it was as if he was some sort of celebrity!) and shared anecdotes of his Quidditch life to anyone who asked. He looked at ease, and I was struck by the fact that he would be good in the professional league if he ever got in; he was so graceful when it came to attention. Fame is hard to handle.

I shy away from it all. I hate that sort of attention. When I was on the team, _everyone_ knew of my personal life. _Everyone_ knew of my obsession with _Nirvana_. _Everyone_ knew that I used spearmint toothpaste. Although they may seem like small things, they added up to the bigger picture: a lack of privacy.

But my love for Quidditch cancelled that out, until earlier this year, when Wood started being incredibly harsh on me.

The whole fame and privacy concept is one of the reasons why I idolise Michael Hutchence, the lead singer of _INXS_. He manages to have a private life and still be successful. Kurt Cobain, on the other hand, clearly doesn't cope as well. Still, _Nirvana_ are one of the biggest bands at the moment, so that is understandable.

Speaking of those bands, I still had Wood's _INXS_ shirt and the Kurt Cobain pajamas that he gave me. They are too awesome to part with.

And the shirt smells like Wood...

Agh, I'm being pathetic again.

* * *

As the day approached, I stayed in bed, as I did for the previous match. I couldn't bear to see Gryffindor play without me, as shallow and selfish as it sounded, considering that it was my own call to quit. I could hear Lee's commentary, which was pretty amusing. Potter had a Firebolt, so I think that today; Lee would be better suited to being a Firebolt advocate than a Quidditch commentator.

Judging by Lee's screams, Gryffindor won. Despite the fact that I was jealous that they won without me, I found myself grinning. My house was still in the running! I sprinted out of my dorms and down to the Quidditch pitch, bitter feelings evaporating as I saw my friends looking so happy. Angelina ran towards me and screamed in my ear, "WE WON, IZZY!"

"I know," I said, smiling, "Gryffindor are back in the running!"

I peered over Angelina's shoulder and saw Wood, looking completely and handsomely ecstatic. I felt a thrill in my stomach at the sight of his tanned face cracked into such a large grin. He caught me staring at him, and it slipped a fraction, and I felt my stomach turn over. Wood has such an effect on me... I hate it.

"Party on the Astronomy Tower tonight!" Fred said, as he walked over to us.

Fred and I used to be really close, but we've drifted apart in recent years. I used to have a crush on him in my third year, but that soon faded as he started pranking me notoriously. Fred is more intense than George is; he's more wild and reckless. As you can tell, we have a lot in common. However, when he started dating Alicia a year ago, we drifted apart. I don't know... Alicia was my best friend and Fred was up there on my non-existent friend list... I guess I didn't want to be the third wheel. And then Angie started dating George, and Katie had a fling with Lee... well, in my fifth year, I was certainly the one that was left out. I really didn't have time to date or socialise, as Wood was training me so hard.

But when Fred placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me, I knew that maybe there was a chance that we could become close again. Fred was like a brother to me, which mattered, because I didn't have siblings. Alicia was like my sister, and then they started dating... it was so weird.

"You can come to the party too, Izzy."

I always hated parties on the Astronomy Tower. It was my favourite place at Hogwarts, and the students trashed it. I know that they have magic and it could easily be fixed up... but still, it was the concept that they messed it up which counted. But I was never one to deny a party.

"Sure, Fred. I will if I can."

He squeezed my shoulder and we walked off together, as he initiated conversation.

"I've missed hanging out with you, Izzy. I've just been busy this year, and you and Wood have been dating-"

"We're not dating," I snapped, heat rising in my cheeks. "But I've missed you too."

Fred smiled and then looked at a spot above my head.

"What's up Wood's ass?" he questioned, brown eyes narrowed. I glanced at Wood, who was looking angry and annoyed and...

Jealous.

Then I realised: it was because Fred's hand was on my shoulder. Fred must have sensed this, because he smirked at me, in an annoyingly cocky manner.

"Someone's jealous!" he said in a singsong voice.

"You've been hanging out with Alicia for too long," I said, disgusted and angry. Wood isn't jealous... because we don't fancy each other. I find him attractive, but I don't... I'm not... I'm not in love with Wood, right?

Love is for girls who believe in clichés. Love is for girls who like shitty pop music and superficial actors... not angry bitches who like _Nirvana_, right? Love is such an overused term... I don't understand it. I mean, yeah, I understand love in the way of loving bands, music, friends... but what does it mean to be _in_ love? Like how I felt with Dom... But better? Worse?

Fred just smiled sweetly and punched my arm. "Denial, sweetie."

"I repeat: you've been hanging out with Alicia too much."

"She's rubbing off on me in more ways than one, if you get my drift," he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. I wrinkled my nose and slapped him.

"That's disgusting. Too much info!"

Fred laughed. "Well, I heard that you and Wood did some rubbing off on each other."

"We have not!" I said, my lips parting in horror, trying to keep the note of hysteria out of my voice. "Your source of information is faulty!"

Fred punched my arm again. "Only teasing, Izzy. So will I see you at the party tonight?"

I nodded, although I had the feeling that Fred's information wasn't faulty in the slightest.

* * *

"PASTEL PINK OR PALE PINK?" Alicia screamed that night, holding up two bras that almost looked identical.

"Is there a difference?" Angelina asked incredulously.

"Of course! One of them blends into my skin better... but the other one is more visible... or should I scrap them both and just wear a black one?"

"It is a bra, Ally. I have more important things to worry about... what would look better: the black miniskirt with the green tank top or the purple dress top and the push up bra?" Angelina asked, holding up her choice of clothing.

I sat on my bed, ignoring the quarrel. I was reading _Rolling Stone _magazine and I really wasn't in the mood to worry about what I would wear. I was already dressed: converse, skinny jeans and an _AC/DC_ shirt. Maybe I will put on a little make up to please Ally later, but if she continues to debate over which bra to wear, I won't.

"Okay, I'll wear the black one," Alicia said, pacing the room, as though her choice of bra was going to change the world forever. "And that dress that Izzy wore to _Nirvana_... yeah, that'll work..."

I smiled to myself. My friends really were one of a kind.

Alicia had such amazing powers of persuasion. I'm sure that given the opportunity, she could persuade Snape into wearing a shimmery halter top and miniskirt. She was completely nuts, as well as obnoxious and blunt, but I couldn't think of anyone else as a better friend than she is.

Angelina was more grounded than Alicia was, except when it came to dressing up for George. In that case, she was a nutter. I think that without her, I would have murdered Wood long ago; she's incredibly good at putting problems into perspective.

Despite the fact that they had boyfriends, we stayed close through everything. If I had a problem, they would ditch their respective Weasley twin and talk to me about it.

Tonight at the party, I'm not going to bother with Wood. I'm just going to have fun.

Alicia ended up wearing the dress I wore to _Nirvana_, heels and the black bra (it shocked us all). Angelina ended up wearing something completely different from her original options: a rich purple dress that fell to her knees. They were stylish yet casual, and although they both begged for me to wear a dress, I declined. However, I did end up wearing a little make up: some red lipstick that Alicia said matched the _AC/DC_ sign on my shirt, eyeliner and mascara. I left my hair out but brushed it, so the curls looked half-acceptable.

The party was at midnight on the tower, and due to the huge amount of silencing charms, we could party as loudly as we wanted to. And it was Saturday tomorrow, so I would probably be sleeping all day.

From the moment I walked in, I knew that Wood was in charge of the music. I would have thanked him, but I was too furious to speak to him. Plus, I still felt so embarrassed by the fact that we shagged; looking him in the eye was hell.

That was my biggest regret to date.

I saw Fred and he shot me a grin, before grabbing my hand and starting to dance with me. The song playing was _Dude Looks like a Lady_ by _Aerosmith_, so I joked that Fred was the inspiration for the song. He punched my arm and looked scandalised.

"How dare you, Isabelle!"

I stuck my tongue out at him as he addressed me by my first name.

"I think that a parody is in order," he said, smirking and pulling me onto his shoulders. I let out an atypical squeal as he started to sing a slightly altered version of the song.

"LADY LOOKS LIKE A DUDE!"

It was funny, not only because he was singing about me, but because the only lyrics he knew was the chorus, so he continued repeating the same line over and over again. I was giggling hysterically at that point, gripping on Fred's shoulders to steady myself.

When the song ended, Fred put me down, smiling widely.

"I've really missed hanging out with you."

"Ditto," I replied, grinning. I looked around for Alicia, as I took in the decor. It wasn't bad, really. I glanced at Wood, who had his arm around Katie, as he drank some firewhiskey. They must genuinely be dating, because Wood has no need to make me jealous anymore. I felt my heart sink slightly. But I reminded myself that I don't need men if I have friends, much less _Wood_. I'm not going to mope tonight.

"Ooh, what's this song?" Fred asked.

"_Long Way to the Top_ by _AC/DC_," I replied. Fred nodded and listened to the chorus.

"I hear parody potential," he said, lips curving into a mischievous smile and brown eyes twinkling. As we waited for the chorus to come around again, Fred burst into song.

"IT'S A LONG WAY TO THE SHOP IF YOU WANT A SAUSAGE ROLL!"

I laughed as several people looked at Fred as though he was insane, which wouldn't be far from the truth. That was such an old parody, but Fred was prancing around as though he invented it. For the next twenty minutes, we started a game called Parody Potential, where we came up with parodies for songs. Sometimes it was hard, but there were some good ones. Or, Fred would point out if the song had lyrics that could be interpreted in a sexual way, much to my amusement. That turned into a thing called 'that's what she said'. Fred would talk to people, and if they said something that Fred and his dirty mind interpreted to be sexual, he would yell out, 'that's what she said!'

Honestly, I was having a great time. It was after the first hour that I decided to start drinking. I started off with firewhiskey, taking small sips. Alicia was talking to Angelina as I stayed with Fred. Lee was talking to Katie, who was wrapped up in Wood's arms. Blech.

Fred must have noticed the expression of distaste on my features, because he led me away from them and into a corner.

"Izzy, don't worry. He'll come around."

What the fuck!

I glanced at Fred, who was looking completely serious. "Iz, he's mad for you."

I scoffed. Yeah, right. Wood even admitted to Katie that he didn't fancy me! Yep, the firewhiskey has gone to Fred's brain.

"Yeah, and I'm Michael Jackson," I said sardonically. Fred cocked his head to the side.

"Who's Michael Jackson?"

I shook my head. "Never mind."

I walked off and went to refill my glass. Fred can't be right. He just can't.

An hour later, the effect of the alcohol was definitely showing. I was having trouble walking, thinking and making smart choices. Fred was a lot worse off. Wood was just like Fred: completely and utterly intoxicated. It was quite amusing, really. Wood was trying to sing to _Territorial Pissings_ by _Nirvana_, but he sounded like a cat being strangled. Still, I suppose that's how you are supposed to sing to that song. Fred, on the other hand, was running around, yelling 'LADY LOOKS LIKE A DUDE' even though the song wasn't playing. In fact, most of the sixth and seventh years – and Katie – were looking rather drunk. I was one of the better ones.

"Hey!" Fred yelled out, his eyes bloodshot and voice slurred. "I'm going to go and jump of this tower!"

I snuck a glance at Wood, who looked angry. "That ain't funny," he slurred, throwing an unexpected punch at Fred. Fred dodged it and looked confused. I bit my lip, knowing that this wouldn't turn out well. The sixth and seventh years were looking at Fred and Wood, the latter of which was raising his fist.

This time, Fred threw a punch at Wood, and I couldn't help but smirk. Go Fred!

However, Alicia, Katie and Angelina intervened, much to my annoyance. It would have been enjoyable to watch.

Okay, I know that I shouldn't have made suicide jokes, and yes, I did feel bad for a while, but Wood cancelled out any empathy by being his usual self. Wood was overreacting, that was for sure. Seriously. And he was being completely unreasonable.

If he didn't keep secrets like that to himself, people would know not to joke about it. Then again, keeping the secret and letting people act how they would was a good indicator of who they really are. I don't understand suicide. But I'm only being considerate for Shauna's sake. I don't see why Wood is overreacting like he is; I'm sure that he's said something along the lines of 'I have so much homework that I feel like killing myself' before. We _all_ have.

If I wasn't furious at Wood, I would ask him about his sister. Maybe talking about it would help, but I wouldn't know, and I don't think that being Wood's guidance counsellor would be very helpful.

Lee was being the bartender, and I went up to him and asked for some firewhiskey.

"Sure, love," he slurred, handing it to me. I gulped it down in one.

"Shouldn't you be drinking that slowly?" a rough Scottish voice said. I whipped my head around and spotted Wood, looking utterly wasted.

My traitorous heart skipped a beat at the sight of him.

"I've never been one to abide by rules."

"Really? I had no idea."

I smirked. "Yes, I've always gathered that you are a little slow on the uptake."

"Mm, that's why I love you," Wood said huskily, rolling his neck to the side and closing his eyes. My eyes flashed dangerously. I- don't know what the hell – love? Wha-

Oh.

Now it made perfect sense.

Katie was rubbing his shoulders, which explained the expression of ecstasy on his handsome features. I recall seeing that expression one night, if you get my drift.

"Hey Izzy," Katie greeted, smiling genuinely at me. I glared and walked off, ignoring the urge to rip her hair out and tell her to get her hands off him.

* * *

Considering what happened at the last Hogwarts party that I attended, the Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw victory party was tame. No kissing. The only problem was that I had a horrible hangover the next day. So I spent the rest of my Saturday in bed, listening to _INXS_.

I only got up when I saw an unfamiliar owl tapping on the window. My brows furrowed, I stood up and opened the window.

I took the note from the owl, as it was addressed to me.

_Dearest Izzy,_

_Hello, its Shauna here. How has your term been? _

_We were wondering if you would like to come over to our house for Easter? It is fine if you don't want to, and I understand if you would like to see your parents, but the offer is always out there. I know that Oliver would love it if you came over (I know that he won't admit it, but he doesn't really hate you). _

_Hopefully you can come over, because my husband and I would love to get to know you better._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Shauna_

I felt tears prick my eyes at how thoughtful she was being. My parents send me letters about how my room is the only thing in the way of my Mum having her personal boutique. Hint taken, Mummy.

_Dear Shauna,_

_Thank you for your kind offer!_

_I would love to stay with you for Easter! My parents are busy so that's all fine. I really appreciate your offer!_

_To be honest, your son and I don't see eye-to-eye most of the time, but I am going to make an effort so that our dislike for each other doesn't upset you._

_I can't wait and thanks again!_

_Izzy_

I would rather spend my Easter with Wood's family than my own. Shauna is nothing like Wood... she's kind, sincere, honest and loving. How could I refuse?

Odd, really, that Christmas was three months ago. Three months since I saw _Nirvana_; three months since Dom and I broke up.

The thought of him didn't make me angry or upset any more. Heartbreak isn't a chronic condition, and I have fully gotten over it. The cure is time... and chocolate.

Despite the fact that Wood and I were enemies, I was excited about Easter.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I logged on at one last night and I had 37 reviews, and then I logged on at 10 in the morning and had 52. Thank you so much **_**sarahmichellegellarfan1!**_

**Right, so there are a few days until Kurt Cobain kills himself in real life, and I don't know how to write Izzy's reaction. I don't want her to overreact too much... but I guess that I would be gutted if... *tries to think of singer I like that isn't already dead* Dave Grohl from the Foo Fighters died... but I'm so stuck! **


	16. Easter Time

**Chapter 16: Easter Time**

* * *

I would say that the Hogwarts Express trip home was one of the most awkward experiences of my life.

Wood and I sat in the same compartment, across from each other, in complete silence. Every now and then, his burnt-almond gaze would meet mine and linger for a few moments, before he tore away and looked out of the window.

However, my gaze was continually focused on Wood. The _Nirvana_ shirt he wore was slightly too small for him, showing off his defined muscles. His shirt gave way to broad shoulders, which in turn gave way to muscled, tanned arms. My gaze would rake back up his chest and take in his attractive facial features: sharp and defined cheekbones, tanned skin, the messy hair that curled behind his ears, dark brows and those amber eyes that, when locked on mine, made my stomach flip and my heart skip a beat. Through the whole trip we remained in silence, until the train pulled to a halt and I stood up, now looking anywhere but Wood. I licked my dry lips as I heard Wood stand up. He pressed a palm to the middle of my back and gently pushed me out of the door, warmth spreading through my body as his fingers trailed across my back before leaving it as I walked out of the door. I was smiling to myself like some lovesick idiot. See what that guy does to me?

When we disembarked on Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters, Shauna engulfed me in hugs and kisses, completely ignoring her son, much to my amusement. I found that I was blushing as Shauna complimented me, because I wasn't used to that sort of attention. And I must say; I did enjoy it.

I hadn't met Wood's father yet, but I'm sure Shauna spoke highly of him. I hoped that he was nothing like Wood.

We got in Shauna's car, and she had items on the passenger front seat, so Wood and I had to sit in the back. To sum up the experience in one word: cramped.

Shauna had a small car, which Wood clearly wasn't built for. He was hunched over, and to be perfectly honest, it was an amusing sight. I was making a point of stretching my legs and arms out, causing his dark brows to furrow in a scowl. I merely smirked as Shauna turned on the radio, which happened to be playing _Kick _by _INXS._

So, Wood and I, being the weirdos that we were, started to kick each other.

_Sometimes you kick, _the radio bleared out, and I would kick Wood in the shin.

_Sometimes you get kicked, _and then Wood would kick me.

It didn't feel awkward, you know. I thought that I would be avoiding Wood at all costs, but it was almost... _fun_. That is, until Shauna said that she was picking her friend Jane up for lunch and I would need to make room for her.

Which basically meant that I would have to share a seat with Wood.

As it turned out, Jane was rather chubby.

The only solution was for me to sit on Wood's lap. I blushed and hesitated when Jane suggested it, but she scoffed and said that sitting in my boyfriends lap wasn't a big deal. Maybe so, but Wood wasn't my boyfriend; he was the opposite.

Wood was looking annoyingly smug about the predicament we found ourselves in. Glaring – and ignoring the way my stomach and heart started performing circus routines – I sat on Wood's lap, as his arms automatically wrapped around my waist. I had to crouch or my head would hit the roof, so I found my face incredibly close to Wood's.

"This is interesting," he whispered, his breath sending chills down my body. He saw how I reacted, because he smirked and pulled me closer, so our noses were touching. I was hyperventilating at this point, but neither Jane nor Shauna noticed, as they were too busy talking. His warm hands, his breath, his scent... I shivered again as I thought about that glorious night that we had.

When we reached the Wood's residence, I was grateful that we could get out of the cramped, stuffy car. I stretched my muscles out and Wood followed suit, emitting a groan that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I felt somewhat awkward as I walked through the door of the Wood's residence, but Shauna, as usual, made me feel at home. That is, until I saw the photo of Wood and Lily.

Immediately, guilt turned in my gut as I saw Wood looking so young, so happy, so... innocent, and his sister, who looked carefree and relaxed. Could someone looking that carefree really have killed herself? How could she have changed so entirely?

Wood noticed that my eyes were lingering on the photo, and I looked away, embarrassed. Wood doesn't know that I know. And I don't think that I'll be telling him anytime soon.

"Here," he said gruffly, handing my bag to me. "I'll show you your room."

It was the same room that I stayed in during New Years Eve, and it didn't change much, except for the fact that the walls had been painted in a lilac purple.

"D'you want help unpacking?" Wood asked, looking completely unguarded and sincere. I cocked an eyebrow, feeling very confused. Wood and I had just gone back to being sworn enemies... and he was offering to help me unpack?

Who am I kidding? Wood and I aren't enemies, not after everything that has happened between us in recent times. Not after that night.

I nodded tersely and Wood started helping me put my items in draws. It was only a ten-day holiday, so I really didn't have too many items to pack away. As I put away my underwear (making sure that Wood wasn't watching) I heard a ripping noise. I whipped my head around and spotted Wood, who was ripping up my cards from Dom.

I should have done that long ago now.

"Are you deliberately keeping these?" he questioned, looking protective and angry. I shook my head and he proceeded to ripping up the photograph of Dom and myself. It would have been more satisfying if I did it, but seeing Wood doing it...

Well, it made me feel like a girl who had a protective guy in her life. Of course, there was more to it, but still... it felt nice.

When Wood finished, he vanished the remnants of the cards and photos with a wave of his wand, and I couldn't help but smile at him.

He smiled back, and Merlin, was it a gorgeous sight. Seeing those already handsome features crack in a genuine smile was enough for my brain to stop functioning properly. My hormones, however, were in complete overdrive.

Wood took a seat on the end of the bed when he finished, looking serious.

"Izzy, we need to talk."

I felt my stomach drop, as I knew what he must want to talk about. That night. I didn't want to talk about it... what was there to say? We were both two hormonal teenagers who gave into temptation. Nuff said.

"Fine," I muttered, looking anywhere but Wood and his amber eyes.

"About that night, when we shagged..."

"Go on," I hissed, because I was now genuinely curious at what he wanted to say.

"I feel really bad."

I locked eyes with Wood. Oliver Wood... feeling bad? Self-absorbed, obnoxious Oliver Wood?

And then I realised that maybe, all this time, I've been wrong. Maybe I've been too self-absorbed and obnoxious to see that Wood isn't any of those things.

"Look, it was a mistake," he said in a dejected tone, "And I was the one who initiated it. I didn't mean to force you into it, and you are an insufferable cow, but I wouldn't want to hurt you... or do what Jason did to Lily."

I froze at the last part. Jason must have been Lily's abusive husband, and I doubt that Wood meant to let that last part slip. I had another major realisation: he must really have felt guilty about that night, possibly even to the same magnitude as I felt ashamed. And I knew why.

Suddenly, I was pouring my heart out to Wood.

"Wood, I was more than just onboard with the whole situation. So if you are beating yourself up over the fact that you pressured me, don't. Alicia's gone on about how amazing shagging is, but I didn't believe her, until that night. If I'm being honest, it was the best bloody experience of my life. It shouldn't have happened, but it did, and I regret it. I'm sure that you do too, but please, regret and forget, I say."

I clapped a hand over my mouth. Did I really just say that aloud? Did I really just say that shagging him was amazing? Did I-

"Izzy..."

Mm. Just the way my name rolls off his tongue in that amazing accent makes it sound like something amazing. However, I brushed away the moment of psychosis and stared at Wood, who was looking shocked, bemused and... gleeful?

I felt my cheeks burning at the implications of what I said. Wood entwined his fingers with mine and squeezed.

"You want me to be honest?" he whispered huskily, kissing the side of my mouth and pushing me down onto the bed. His leg pushed between my thighs as he dropped a kiss onto my cheek. "I want to do it again," he rumbled into my ear, nuzzling it before trailing kisses down to my neck. I squirmed as butterflies sprung to life in my stomach. I only could register one emotion: desire.

"I'll be honest again," I whispered lustily, back arching upwards as his kisses trailed down to my stomach.

I wished that we could have a simple hateful relationship. I wished that there was no sexual tension, no feelings other than hate. I had fallen for Oliver Wood. Fuck. I didn't hate him. Not in the slightest.

"Please do," he whispered, fingers fumbling with my shirt. All self-loathe disappeared. I didn't care anymore.

"I want to shag you," I whispered, groaning and arching my back as his fingers trailed across my bare stomach, leaving trails of fire in their wake. I closed my eyes and his lips dragged across the swell of my breast, fingers fumbling at the clasp of my bra. Fuck.

My brain cells decided to resurface just as he pulled my bra off. "What the fuck are we doing?" I hissed, abruptly sitting up and covering my chest. Wood had the decency to look ashamed, and as I calmed by breathing and pulse rate, turning beet red.

"Being honest with each other," he replied, looking dazed but incredibly sultry at the same time. Amber eyes flickered over my chest, but he failed to see anything, as I was shoving my shirt back on.

Were we seriously going to shag... again? Had I seriously taken leave of my senses? Had I really given into impulse... again?

Did I seriously fancy Wood? Or had I been thinking that when my hormones were in control, not my brain?

I hoped with all my will that the latter was the truth, but I couldn't find a reason why I was so against the notion that Wood and I fancied each other.

Or maybe that was me being naive again.

"You're right. We need to talk."

Wood nodded and tucked a curl behind my ear.

"Do you want to be friends? _Just_ friends?"

I froze, taking in his honest yet sombre appearance.

Friends.

No more tension, sexual or otherwise. We could be civil, we could talk, maybe I could get back on the Quidditch team...

But is friendship what I want? Especially after we almost shagged? I could tell that friendship was the last thing that Wood wanted right now; I could tell that he just wanted to shag me senseless. The feeling was mutual.

But in the long run, friendship would be the best option. It isn't healthy to be pitted against someone like Wood and I were. And it isn't as though being friends would be too hard, if we made an effort. However, the thought of being just friends... it made my stomach clench.

"Okay," I replied honestly, my lips turning down in a frown.

Was friendship going to be easy to maintain?

Or were we going to give into each other... and get hurt in the process?


	17. Chocolate and Karaoke

**Chapter 17: Karaoke and Chocolate**

* * *

Spring had always been my favourite time of year. Especially during April. I woke up on the first glorious day of April, a slight breeze drifting through the window, sunlight dappling over my bed. Not too cold, not too hot. Weather when I could be wearing a jumper or a t-shirt, it didn't matter. I smiled to myself as I remembered that it was Easter morning.

Still smiling – how odd – I dressed in leggings and an off the shoulder sweater, pulling my hair into a messy bun and making my way down to breakfast. I inhaled and smelled chocolate hot cross buns. Mm. I could get used to staying with the Woods.

Wood smiled at me as I took a seat next to him. I smiled back and wished him a happy Easter. It did seem a little strange, wishing the enemy a happy Easter, until I reminded myself that we weren't enemies. We were attempting to be friends.

It just seemed... easier, not having to maintain hostility with him. Everything seemed more... pleasant. Shauna smiled at me, and I smiled back. I had been introduced to Wood's father, and I liked him immediately. He said that I was spunky. Most adults referred to me as bratty. Honestly, Wood was so lucky to have such loving and accepting parents. I'm sure that Wood has said all sorts of bad things about me to them, yet they treated me better than my family did.

"Hot cross bun, Belle?" Shauna asked, using her nickname on me. No one had ever called me Belle before, but I allowed her to. I nodded enthusiastically, unable to conceal my smile.

"Izzy never smiles," Wood stated, sipping some tropical juice. "So consider it to be a privilege."

"Wood is never so polite," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "So consider it to be a rarity."

Steven (Wood's Dad) and Shauna laughed, and I smirked at Wood, who smirked back. See? This is better than being spiteful towards each other.

"Did the 'Easter Bunny' visit you?" Steven asked, using air quotes and smirking. He looked quite like Wood, apart from the fact that he had green eyes and paler skin. He was rather attractive, for an older man.

"Nah. I guess we've been too naughty," Wood said in a baby voice, but I both think that we caught the hidden innuendo in the sentence. However, I was feeling too happy to care.

When Shauna returned with hot cross buns, I started to scoff them down in a very unladylike manner. Wood smirked at me and I shrugged.

"They're good!"

Wood patted my thigh and smirked. "Okay, sweetie. Whatever you need to justify yourself."

I gave him a look, but he didn't need it, because his hand was off my thigh very quickly. His handsome features were contorted in an extremely attractive smirk, which I cursed myself for noticing.

"When did you start talking like a girl?"

"When you started eating like a guy."

"Oh, good one," I said sincerely, letting out a low whistle.

"I thought so too," Wood said, before returning to his breakfast.

I've always wondered why I was such an angry person. I put it down to the fact that I inherited my father's temper, but I think that it is more than that. I've always had vendettas to uphold, whether it be with Wood or with my parents. But they are unhealthy. When I'm with progenitors opposite to my own, when I'm being friendly with the ex-enemy... I don't know; I just feel as though a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Or maybe it is because I had a delicious breakfast.

When breakfast was over, Steven said that he had a surprise for us. Confused, I saw him carrying a large fabric bag over his back. Wood cocked an eyebrow and his father handed him the bag.

"Never too old for Easter eggs!" he boomed, as Wood and I exchanged gleeful expressions. Chocolate is my life. I could spend a whole day eating it, listening to _Nirvana_. I really could. And the fact that Steven had done such a nice thing would make the chocolate even sweeter.

"Thanks Dad," Wood said, giving him a quick hug. I followed suit, grinning. Wood asked if I wanted to go up to his room to eat the chocolate, and I nodded. Admittedly, I did feel a little nervous about going into a bedroom with Wood, but I knew that we could control ourselves, right?

Wood's bedroom was cool. He had posters of _Nirvana_ on the walls, a rack that held about a million CDs, and awesome CD player, and on his desk were old Quidditch regimes. I smirked, as the majority of his desk was a mess of them. I sat on his spinney chair (I have an obsession with them) and asked Wood to chuck me some eggs.

They were really good, too. Caramel centred... mm...

"I have something for you," he stated, eyes fixed on mine with an odd expression. His lips were curled into a smirk, and one of his dark brows was cocked.

"Shut up. I'm in the midst of a mouth orgasm," I said, as the caramel melted on my tongue. I heard Wood's chuckle, which never failed to send shivers down my spine.

"Mouth orgasm?"

"Yes. It's over now," I stated, as I had swallowed the chocolate. "Now, what do you have for me?"

Wood was walking over to his set of drawers, and I curiously watched him, as he pulled out a package. Wood didn't have to get me anything, really. Things have been confusing between us of late, but getting me presents was more than confusing – it was completely baffling. Wood beckoned for me to sit with him on his bed, and I did so, smiling.

"Here," he said, handing me the package, the corners of his lips twitching. I cautiously opened it, and was completely shocked to find an _INXS_ album that I didn't have, _Kick, _half-concealed by packaging.

What was even stranger about this particular version was that it was... signed.

Holy fuck.

Wood had gotten me a signed _INXS_ CD. I'm the girl who has been giving him hell. And he got it. For me.

Why?

Heck, who cares!

"Thank you!" I exclaimed ecstatically, hugging Wood with so much force that I fell on top of him, on the bed. Again, I didn't care. Holy motherfucking Jesus, I own a signed CD!

"Calm down there, tiger," he joked, looking with what I classed as reluctance as he pulled me off him. I couldn't contain my excitement, as Wood chucked me a large Easter egg.

Again, I hugged him tightly, smiling broadly. Best present ever! Well, second to the _Nirvana_ tickets...

"Where did you get it? How?" I questioned, hazel eyes wide, just as the smile on my lips was.

"I have sources," he said, smirking smugly and pulling away from the hug.

"Thank you, Oliver."

He opened his mouth to respond, but closed it abruptly, cocking his head to the side, brows furrowing.

"Did you just call me Oliver?"

I nodded. It just didn't seem right, referring to him as Wood when he had done so much for me. I know that I've been oddly happy today, but I think that he has something to do with it. Those warm amber eyes were irresistible, and their light and happiness (which was also rare) was contagious.

"But don't get used to it... _Wood_."

* * *

That evening, after a delicious roast dinner, Wood cornered me upstairs.

"Want to do something tonight? There's a cool club that we could go to," he stated, leaning against the doorframe, folding his arms. The stance was extremely sexy, and I think that that was the angle he was going for.

"Oh yeah? Is it any good?" I said casually, my heart pounding in my chest at the sight of Wood looking so... so...

"It ain't bad. What do you say, love?"

I narrowed my eyes at the greeting but nodded.

"Cool. Get dressed into something... appropriate."

And with that, Wood left me to get dressed. I ended up wearing my hair in a high ponytail, a _Nirvana_ shirt, skinny jeans and converse. I hoped that this was appropriate enough for Wood and his standards.

When I was dressed and ready, I made my way downstairs and spotted Wood, already dressed in a _AC/DC_ shirt and jeans. I smiled at him, something that was quickly becoming commonplace. Well, for the holidays at least. Something told me that once we were back at school, things would change.

"You look good," he said, amber locking on hazel. We held the gaze for a moment, before Wood broke away, yelled out to his parents that we were going and let me exit first.

The club wasn't too far away. Wood and I walked in together, as I took in the appearance. It was rather fancy, really. There were a couple on the stage that were singing a Britney Spears song for karaoke. They were horrible, and Wood and I laughed at them as we ordered drinks.

Technically, I wasn't of age in the muggle world. However, I looked like I was and Wood was very, er, persuasive to the muggle lady who was serving the drinks. Let's just say that his means of persuasion were making me incredibly jealous. Wood and I drank, danced and talked for ages, and it didn't feel weird at all. I could still feel tension between us, but it was more sexual than anything else. Every time he placed a hand on any part of my body when we danced, I found that every fibre of my being was focused on that one spot, and it was sending an thrilling charge through my system. But really, that wasn't weird; it was normal now. I'm attracted to Wood. But that doesn't mean anything, and it will fade.

Hopefully.

I was rather drunk when the last round of karaoke was coming up, slurring and giggling and sitting in Wood's lap. I heard the loud voice of a man, who was announcing that there would be a random picking of the people to sing the next karaoke.

I pity the people who are chosen.

The man walked around the tables that we sat at, looking around. The man caught my eye and I tried to hide behind Wood, to no avail.

Shite.

"You two, up you come," he said, and I found that I was becoming incredibly nervous. Sure, I could sing. In fact, I was a good singer, but in front of so many people? No.

"I- we can't sing," I stuttered, but the man dragged us both up to the stage and handed us microphones. I glanced at Wood, who looked amused.

Then it hit me.

"You knew that this was a karaoke club," I hissed, rounding on him. How dare he? He knows how much I hate being the centre of attention! Anger bubbled in my veins as he smirked.

"C'mon, love. Just a little fun," he said softly, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. It sent dizzying waves through my body, but I ignored this as the man spoke.

"The song you will be singing is Burn for You by _INXS_!"

It was amusing how he said it in a game show style voice. My nerves ebbed away slightly. I know this song. Wood knows it too. I'll go first.

Luckily the song had a long intro, so I hissed the instructions to Wood, who I will be killing later on. Never had I been so nervous, ever, but as I opened my mouth to sing, my voice came out clear and strong.

"_It's no use pretending, that I understand. The hide and seek we play with facts, it changes on demand."_

I noted the impressed expressions on the faces of the crowd, and I knew that I would be okay. The chorus came next, and Wood and I would join in.

"_Tilt my hat at the sun, and the shadows they burn dark. Light me and I'll burn for you, and the love song never stops."_

Wow. I glanced at Wood, who smiled. He could sing, alright.

"_I like the look in your eyes, when you talk that certain way. I love the day in the life, when you know that lover's way."_

Wood really could sing. He sounded like Freddie Mercury from _Queen_ and Michael Hutchence from _INXS_ mixed together. It was an odd but good combo.

My turn. I wasn't nervous anymore, miraculously.

"_Minding my own business, when you came along. Temperatures been running hot, the fever was so strong."_

As the chorus approached, there were cheers from the crowd, and they were louder than any of the cheers from previous singing sessions.

"_Tilt my hat at the sun, and the shadows they burn dark, light me and I'll burn for you, and the love song never stops. Don't stop it."_

"_It's always an adventure, the fantasies we make a fact. You're the secret I desire, I can't keep that to myself."_

A few girls in the crowd squealed as Wood sang the last line, and I smirked and rolled my eyes. Did they seriously think that he was singing about them?

The song was almost over; I had my last solo line.

"_When we're not together, it doesn't feel so bad. We could be so far apart, but our love's not sad."_

I glanced at Wood and nodded, as he sung his last line.

"_It's no use pretending, cause I understand. The hide and seek we play with facts, it changes on demand."  
_

When the last musical line ended, I wiped by brow and sighed, grinning at Wood. The crowd was cheering... and for once, I actually liked the attention. Wood was grinning and I was too, as I gave him a quick hug.

I handed the microphone back to the man, who said that we made a great team. I smiled at him and then up at Wood, veins coursing with adrenaline that came after achieving something huge.

"You're a great singer," we said in unison. I blushed and Wood laughed, the sound making my knees feel weak.

"It really wasn't so bad!" I exclaimed honestly.

"I know," he said, wiping his hands on his shirt.

I truly felt happy. Not just happy – alive. That sort of feeling I would experience after winning a Quidditch match.

I really missed it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, I'm really into symbolism (I'm odd) and I think that Burn for You is a song that portrays Izzy and Wood's relationship perfectly, which I think will become clearer in later chapters. Anyway, listen to it! It's amazing! **


	18. Calm Before a Storm

**Chapter 18: Calm Before a Storm**

* * *

I woke up the next morning in Wood's arms. Our legs were tangled together, by head nestled in his shoulder. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, so devoid of anger or any emotion whatsoever, that I couldn't bring myself to wake him up. I was too content to think about why or how we were in this position. I assumed that after last night, we just crashed. After all, we were considerably drunk. I closed my eyes and buried my head further into his chest, breathing in the scent of Amortentia: broomstick polish and a musky scent that I associate with Wood. Completely intoxicating.

After a few moments, Wood stirred. He opened his eyes, and it took a few moments for his amber eyes to focus on mine.

"Morning," he murmured, pulling me closer to him. I would have scolded him, but it felt so good to me snuggled up to a guy, just like the girls in movies did. Better than all the hugs with Dominic combined.

"Friends don't fall asleep together," I mumbled into his chest. He chuckled, and I could feel the force of it vibrating his chest.

"Friends also don't wear each other's pajamas," he pointed out, looking at his _Queen_ t-shirt that I must have put on last night. I shrugged.

"Well then, what do friends do?" I questioned, talking like a five year old.

"They exchange friendship bracelets and share lollies," he replied, also talking like a five year old, the corners of his lips tipping up into a crooked smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I guess we can't be friends."

Wood in turn rolled his eyes and smirked. "You're insufferable."

"You're incorrigible."

"Whatever you say, love."

I narrowed my eyes to slits and Wood just smirked. I wondered what was going on inside his head at that moment. Suddenly realising the dangerous proximity of our lips, I pulled away from the hug and stood up, stretching.

"Thanks for the shirt, Oliver," I said, referring to him by his first name for the second time in my life. The name still felt foreign in my mouth.

"Hey, you're stealing all my clothes!" he exclaimed, amber eyes narrowing.

"I think they look better on me, dontcha reckon?" I said, spinning around and posing.

"No, I don't," he said calmly, looking me in the eye and raising his wand. I took this as my cue to leave, but not before yelling out, "I also have your _Rolling Stones_ shirt!"

I squealed as I ran down the hall, as I felt the heat of spells he was shooting at me. Wood was fast, however, and just as I ran into my room he did so too, smirking.

"Accio shirts!"

I smiled widely. I've always put charms on my clothes so that no one could summon them. Long story short: you do not want a Weasley twin summoning your bras during potions class. Wood growled, frustrated.

"Cow!"

"Bastard!" I retorted, still smiling infuriatingly sweetly. Slowly, he walked towards me, before suddenly tackling me to the bed. I let a girly squeal as he started tickling me.

"Tell me where my shirts are!" he rumbled, as I writhed around, laughing like a maniac. My stomach has always been my weak point.

"When hell freezes over!"

* * *

Wood and I were ridiculously happy for the rest of the day, really. I couldn't look at him without bursting into laughter, which was why he asked if I was high. That earned a well-deserved slap across the face. But I actually found that I had more in common with him than I had with Alicia, and that was saying something. In the early evening, we went for a walk down to the local park. It was swarming with teenage boys who were vandalising the it. I rolled my eyes and sat on one of the swings, as Wood sat on the one next to mine. I lit a cigarette and took a long drag, smirking at Wood, as his eyes flickered uneasily over the fag.

"What's up Wood? Haven't you got enough guts to smoke?" I questioned, cocking a defined eyebrow at him. He rolled his amber eyes, sharp cheekbones looking even more defined in the dim lighting.

"I've heard that they are bad for your health."

I threw my head back and laughed. "Aw, sorry grandpa," I drawled. "Who cares? You look badass when smoking them. Here," I said, chucking him the box and a lighter. He looked so unexperienced it looked cute. Slowly, he lit the cigarette and took a drag, and I applauded.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE SMOKED YOUR FIRST CIGARETTE! LET ME FETCH YOU YOUR PRIZE!" I yelled, whopping. Seeing Wood look so discomforted was extremely satisfying.

"Shut up, Carter," he hissed, looking around as the teenage boys stopped their vandalism and looked at us curiously. I stuck my tongue at them and took another drag. Wood followed suit, and I was struck by the fact of how attractive he looked.

I was never going to get over this attraction to him.

One of the teenage boys approached me, smiling in a very sardonic manner. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Wood stiffen as the boy continued to look at me, now in a slightly perverted way. I narrowed my eyes and glanced at Wood, who was glaring at the boy so fiercely that I felt like recoiling myself, even though the glare wasn't directed to me.

"Nice shirt," he said, eying the Kurt Cobain shirt that Wood gave me. I nodded curtly and cocked an eyebrow, trying to give him the message to fuck the hell off. The boy placed a hand on my leg, disregarding Wood completely.

"Wanna come back to mine for a shag? Cute shorts you've got there, but they would look so much better on my bedroom floor."

Before I could snap at him, Wood had stood up and grabbed the front of his shirt, glaring.

"She's mine, so back off."

With that, Wood let go of the boy, grabbed my hand and yanked me off the swing, dragging me away. Why was he reacting like that? It wasn't that bad, really. There have been guys who have treated me worse than that before. And why did I feel warm inside? Was it because would had referred to me as his? Not true... but...

Wood stopped dragging me along when we were at a safe distance away, and he faced me, eyes blazing with anger.

"Don't go near him again."

"Why-"

"He was Lily's partner's brother."

I opened my mouth, and then closed it. Lily...

I had never seen Wood look so angry. His jaw was clenched, amber eyes smouldering and blazing, posture stiff and hand still wrapped tightly around my wrist. Sure, I was pissed at the guy, but Wood was positively seething. I understood why, really. But that guy... was that guy related to that monster? I opened my mouth to speak, but Wood pressed a finger to my lips.

"Stop this crap, Izzy."

"What crap?"

"Just learn to shut your mouth for once, Izzy. Seriously."

As I opened my mouth in outrage, Wood's lips pressed against mine, his tongue slipping into my mouth. This successfully veered any sensible thoughts away from my brain, as my eyes fluttered closed and I kissed him back. We can't just be friends, but we can't be a couple either. It's just so fucking confusing. My hand found its way to the back of his neck, as his wrapped around my waist, pulling me flush against him. Whatever this was, I wanted it. No – needed it. I need Wood. I need his lips on mine, hands on my waist, body pressed against mine... need, want, _need_.

When he pulled away, I stared at his blazing eyes for a few moments, before looking away. I gave into him again. I've said it before, I'll say it again: I'm an easily tempted person.

"Friends don't kiss," I choked out, tears forming in my eyes for unknown reasons. Seriously, was I crying? Holy Kurt Cobain...

"Why are you crying?" Wood asked incredulously.

"I don't... why do we keep doing this?" I asked, the tears trailing down my cheeks. "Why can't we just be friends? Why the hell did I snog you back all those times? I don't fancy you! Sure, you're attractive... but I can't... I just couldn't..."

"Shh," he whispered, wiping my tears away, brows furrowed. "Shh. Let's just get home."

He looked puzzled, just as I was feeling.

We walked back to his place in silence, tears still dripping down my cheeks. I didn't even know why I was crying in the first place. When we reached his gate, I was hating myself, for I had realised something. I wasn't just attracted to Wood. It wasn't just a crush. His eyes locked on mine, and I knew that it was true. Fucking hell.

I'm in love with Oliver Wood.


	19. Peace, Love and Empathy

** Chapter 19: Peace, Love and Empathy **

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, very thirsty. I crept downstairs, careful not to wake Wood or his parents up. I was very surprised to see Wood sitting on the kitchen, eyes focused on a photograph on a shelf. I glanced at it. Lily.

As I locked eyes with Wood, he looked tired, upset and angry. When he saw me, he smiled wryly.

"Alright, love?"

I didn't even feel angry when he referred to me as love. Instead, I felt... happy. Joyful.

Love... was love really like this? When everything he said felt like the most amazing thing in the world? If so, how had obnoxious, arrogant, rude Oliver Wood made me feel this way? After everything, the drama, the problems, the Quidditch...

I nodded deftly, and my eyes locked on the photo of Wood and Lily.

"That was my sister," Wood said, smiling wryly once more. "She died, see."

I didn't want to say that I already knew. Especially when he looked as though he was going to open up about it.

"Oh," I said, as I took a seat next to him. I could feel the heat radiating off him in dizzying waves that made my heart beat quicker.

"Anyway," Wood said briskly, suddenly looking as though he didn't want to open up anymore. I glanced at him, hurt. What did I do wrong?

"Hey," he murmured, brushing a lock of hair from my eyes. "You alright?"

"I'm okay. I'm just really tired," I yawned. "And confused."

"About what?"

"Things," I said feebly.

"What things?"

"Stuff."

"What stuff?"

"If you don't talk to me about your personal business than why should I?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes. He merely chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Am I confusing you?" he asked, bright yet dark eyes locked on mine, suggestive and flirty. I brushed a finger across the part where his lips touched and blushed. The corners of my mouth turned up as I saw Wood looking so suggestive, which of course occurred against my own will.

"No."

Wood leaned back on his chair, putting his hands behind his head and tilting the chair back ever so slightly. I smirked.

"I hope you fall and break your back."

"You're so sweet, love."

"That's right!"

Wood chuckled and smirked at me, looking completely free of the anguished look that he had in his eyes before. I didn't feel angry when he called me 'love' anymore. It seemed... friendly, and I would be lying if I didn't realise that it made me feel like the happiest girl in the world.

Love really makes me pathetic.

If love is what this is. But when we were walking back from the park... I just knew. I knew that I was in love with him. Crazy, I know.

How long?

Was it only a few days ago? Was it around _Nirvana_? Was it way back when I was grabbing the photos of Dom off him?

Had I always?

No, I refused to believe that I fancied him for _that_ long. The very notion is completely ridiculous, and I'm still not ruling out the fact that I have taken complete and utter leave of my senses. However, in my heart of hearts, I knew that that wasn't the case.

"Can I call Alicia?" I blurted out, as a rational thought occurred to me. Wood chuckled once more and nodded, pointing to the phone behind him. Shauna was a muggle, so they had both muggle and wizard contraptions in their house, much like my own. I asked if Wood could leave the room when I talked to Alicia and he did so, not even putting up an argument. Peace with Wood felt better than the ongoing war that was our lives not long ago.

I knew that Alicia would be awake, either watching some cheesy chick-flick, talking to people online or listening to music, all to the displeasure of my snobby godparents.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Ally, it's Izzy."

"_Merlin's pants, Izzy! Where are you?"_

"The last place you would expect."

"_Kurt Cobain's house?"_

"Haha. No, I wish."

"_Where are you?"_

"Wood's house."

A very loud squeal emitted from the phone, and I yelped and jumped back.

"Bloody heck Ally, don't do that again!"

"_You are at Wood's house? Have you shagged him again? Are you dating?"_

"Are you smoking weed?"

"_Hilarious. Oh my god, I think that our plan has worked!"_

"What plan?"

"_The Oliver and Izzy Plan!"_

"No plan has worked. Wood and I are just friends. We haven't solved all our issues, but we've made peace for now. And it feels good, not to be fighting with him all the time."

"_But? I hear the 'there is more to it' tone of voice."_

"Well, I hate to inflate your ego, but you were right, about me fancying Wood. We were at a park, and this guy hit on me, and long story short, he and Wood go way back and he started being all protective and he said 'she's mine, so back off'. When we walked back from the park... I realised that you were right."

I cringed and blushed as Alicia squealed again.

"_Say it aloud, Izzy, make it official!"_

"I fancy Wood," I whispered, and I could hear applause from the other side of the phone. God, I was grateful that Wood left the room.

"_Congratulations! I knew that Dominic wasn't the one for you. So... have you shagged him?"_

It was that question that made me hang up the phone, bury my face in my hands and groan.

It was true... god it was true. It had been months. Months of denial... years, maybe. If I thought really hard, I could remember something that Wood did for me when I was in second year, he was in third year.

_I was cleaning a cauldron, scowling, after I accidentally blew Snape up. It wasn't as bad as it sounded, really. Snape left me to clean up by myself, and he left the door open. I looked up and saw Wood, standing at the door and smirking. The year before, we hadn't gotten off to the best start. I asked if I could sit with him and he shook his head and barged past me. I hadn't done a thing to him!_

"_Need some help?"_

_Before I could respond, he waved his wand and the cauldrons were all clean. I sat, dumfounded, for a few moments, and when I looked up, he was gone._

That was the one nice thing he ever did for me. Now, a lot has been added to the list. Comforting me about Dom, wiping my tears away, giving me the _INXS_ CD, the _Nirvana_ pajamas... the list was long. Still, I hadn't forgiven him for all the crap he put me through, but slowly, Wood was melting my iceberg heart. I thought that the day I realised it, I would be hating myself for being so pathetic... but instead, I felt content. That warm feeling in my chest... was that love?

I would call Alicia back and ask, but that would be suicide.

"Okay, Izzy?" I heard Wood's voice ask, and I looked up at him, as his hand rubbed my shoulder.

"Fine," I snapped, brushing his hand away impatiently. Wood shrugged and sat back down in front of me. I couldn't be around him; he made awkward things happen to my stomach. And hormones. So I bade him a good night and went back upstairs.

* * *

The next two days passed with little importance. I was getting used to not being at school, but all good things come to an end.

I woke up one morning, and I was displeased to find that it was overcast, and looked as though it might rain. Rain always depressed me. Of course I came from the country that rained the most. It just reminded me of all the bad things and none of the good.

Yawning, my eyes flickered over to the clock. Wow, I really did sleep in, considering the fact that Wood usually woke me up at six in the morning to irritate me. Sleeping in until nine was quite an achievement. My hair was a complete mess as I made my way downstairs.

The first thing I noticed was the fact that Wood wasn't downstairs. The TV was off and Shauna and Steven were eating their meal in a very subdued manner. Shauna's eyes were rimmed with redness and Steven had his head in his hands. This all struck me as very odd. Shauna looked up when she saw me, eyes softening as she stood up and made her way towards me.

"Izzy, dear, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but do you know where the lake is, you know, the one near the shops?"

Confused, I slowly nodded. Shauna looked as though she was about to burst into tears as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Oliver's down there... could you please go and see him?"

Again, I was utterly confused. Shauna looked so upset, and I couldn't help but think of Lily. I didn't want to bug her by asking her any more questions, so I nodded and nipped upstairs to get dressed.

I thought that the lake was beautiful. A few ducks swam around the surface, which was littered with pretty waterlilies. I spotted Wood easily; he was seated on a chair, holding a piece of paper in his hands, and looking utterly anguished. My stomach did its usual flip at the sight of him, as I seated next to him. He glanced at me, and then did the strangest thing.

He stared at my chest.

No, not in _that_ sort of way. He was studying Kurt Cobain's face.

Odd.

"You okay?" I asked, rubbing his shoulder and still frowning. What the hell was going on?

Wood looked down, expression guarded, though not as well as he usually did. I could tell that something was seriously wrong.

Wood didn't answer, his fingers entwining with mine as he squeezed my hand. I didn't press the issue for a moment, as a few girls in _Nirvana_ shirts walked past, glancing at Wood then giggling. A few moments later, a guy with rollerblades and a boom box rode past us, as _About a Girl _bleared out of the speakers. What was this, bloody _Nirvana_ day?

Awesome idea, Izzy. It should be a national holiday. Then, a hoard of teenagers ran past, yelling out 'We love you Kurt!'

The hell?

Wood snorted derisively. "Sure they do."

I cocked my head as his eyes locked on mine, angry and upset.

"Is this _Nirvana_ day?" I joked, in an attempt to lighten up his spirits.

"Didn't I tell you not to joke about suicide," he growled, and I frowned, anger rising. I wasn't making the slightest reference to suicide!

"What are you on about?"

Wood's eyes widened with dawning comprehension. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" I snapped, becoming seriously annoyed now.

"I don't know if I should be the one to tell you..."

"Fucking hell," I growled, yanking my hand free of his. "Tell me!"

"Don't overreact..."

"Agh!" I yelled angrily, causing a few people in the vicinity to look at me curiously. What the bloody hell was Wood going on about?

"Kurt Cobain killed himself."

I snorted. "You told me not to joke about suicide, hypocrite."

"Bloody hell, woman, this is tough enough for me! Why would I joke about this?"

I looked at him incredulously. As if! The very notion is completely... ridiculous! Wood, however, looked completely honest... but he couldn't be. Come on.

"I don't believe you!" I exclaimed, failing to conceal the note of hysteria from my voice. I stood up and stalked away from Wood, approaching a person who looked a few years my senior.

"Oi," I began, and he looked up at me. "Do you know who Kurt Cobain is?"

He nodded, looking a little intimidated of me. I smirked.

"No need to be scared, I don't bite," I drawled. "Now, a friend of mine has just told me the most ridiculous story! He said that Kurt Cobain killed himself... is it true?"

I glared at him furiously, daring him to respond falsely. He cowered back and nodded timidly, and my stomach plummeted. In a daze, I walked back to Wood, who wasn't looking cocky, but upset. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. He was performing a few months ago! He wouldn't... kill himself? He just had a daughter! He had a wife!

"How did he-" my voice cracked, and I couldn't continue.

"He shot himself in the head," Wood replied in a soft voice.

No... _no... _

Wood sensed that I was on the verge of hysteria, because he pulled me closer and I buried in my head in his chest, body shaking with the sobs that wouldn't come.

He was my _hero_, so many people's idol... why?

I didn't care that it seemed pathetic how upset I was.

I loved _Nirvana_ from when I was twelve, when they first came out. Kurt just was so inspirational, and that was when I discovered my love for music and singing. It just seemed... surreal, that the man who encompassed so much of my life was gone...

Why would someone so successful, so famous, so loved... why would he want to end it? Why would _anyone_?

"You really want to know?" Wood whispered, and I looked up at him, as my hand found its way to his cheek. Never had I seen him so sad, and I quickly realised that this would bring up painful memories for him. And I couldn't comfort him without divulging that I knew of Lily and how she died. The first of many tears to come formed in my eyes as Wood handed me the note that he had been holding. I could tell that it had been magically preserved.

"My sister committed suicide when she was nineteen. She was depressed, really depressed," Wood finished, his voice slowly becoming softer, as did his eyes. All the anger at me had faded, and I could see a man in front of me who looked hurt and broken. None of the usual cocky facade.

"Oh," was all I could say, as guilt tore at my insides. It looked so hard for him to say it, and I already knew... "Why did you tell me?"

Wood squeezed me tighter and kissed my forehead. "Because I trust you. I don't understand suicide, Izzy. I never have and I don't think I will. I want you to read that," he said, pointing to the note he gave me. Slightly apprehensive, I started to read.

_Dear diary,_

_This may well be the last time that I will ever write in your pages. It's been good. You've been empathetic (in your own way) and I appreciate it._

_When I was little, I thought that I would meet a guy, fall in love and get married. That's a fantasy that all little girls have, and not once did I think that anything could tarnish that. Life isn't what movies depict it to be, and I now understand that. _

_I remember when I was feisty, carefree, naive and young. Being naive isn't a bad thing; it just means that you have a lot more to experience. I guess that I'll die naive, because I don't want this anymore. I don't want to experience anything anymore. Jason changed me into everything I didn't know I didn't want to be: scared and broken. He pushed me to breaking point and got what he wanted. I should have known. I shouldn't have been so incredibly stupid, to put it plainly. I do know one thing from my little experience, and that is that if someone changes who you are so easily, get out. Get out of the relationship; get out, out, out. No one should change who you are. No one. During all the abuse and pain with Jason, if I retained my identity... well, I wouldn't be writing this; a suicide note. _

_I'd rather be hated for who I am than be loved for who I'm not. _

_Why I'm mentioning Kurt Cobain in this, I don't know. But he just understands. If I had as much knowledge as he did, I wouldn't be in this position. Even the band name shows that he understands. Nirvana, a place or state characterized by freedom from oblivion or pain, worry and the external world. The amount of times that I have repeated that over and over in my head. That's just it. Nirvana, a place of peace, love and empathy. The exact opposite of my life. _

_The world doesn't need me; I'm just a hunk of flesh that is metaphorically rotting. And everyone will be better off without me. _

_I want out; I want all this to end. More than anything, I want Nirvana. If I hadn't made so many mistakes, if I had listened... _

_Regrets, regrets, regrets._

_Mum & Dad: Sorry. I'm sorry for being your shitty daughter. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you about everything. I didn't realise that my headstrong attitude was so bad until I didn't listen, and he broke it and turned me into who I am while I write this. I love you, both of you. You'll be better off without me; I know you will. _

_Ollie: I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU! Don't you dare forget it, Ollie. I know that my love isn't enough, but I just want you to know it. Every day when I saw you, after Jason, I knew that there was hope. It just escalated and hope isn't enough. When you saw the bruises, you never asked. You just helped me. You never said that I should tell Mum and Dad. You would hug me until I stopped crying. Your smile brightened up my days. You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me, Ollie. Don't be upset, because I'll be in a better place. Whichever girl you fall in love with will be the luckiest girl in the world. I'll be watching you at the altar. I love you. This will put an end to both of our suffering; because I can't bear seeing you look so distressed every time Jason hurts me. One day, you'll understand. You'll understand what I mean._

_I hate the feeling of not being able to do anything. I love too deeply, put too much stock into people, I feel for people... but all of it doesn't mean a thing. _

_I shouldn't have put any of you through this, even you, diary. Be happy. Love deeply. Have no regrets. Never forget anything that made you smile. And most importantly, remember that life is too short to take seriously. _

_Lily_

I don't know exactly how long I cried after I read it. Wood held me in his arms, whispering soothing words into my ear. I still felt horribly guilty, but for more than one reason. I had been so quick to judge Wood, when I didn't realise that he was so full of... empathy. Understanding. How incredibly naive was I? Thinking back on Lily's letter, I realised that we are all naive. I would have to experience life to have better understanding; empathy. The heart-wrenching sadness consumed my body. I never met Lily, yet she made such a profound impression on me. Just like Kurt.

When my sobs slowly turned into heavy breathing, I looked up at Wood, who pressed his forehead against mine.

"Oliver," I breathed, butterflies springing to life.

I saw his lips curl into the smallest of smiles, the genuine, loving smile that I had only seen a few times. I could see why Lily claimed that his smiles brightened her days.

"You're the luckiest girl in the world, Izzy."


	20. How Long Will This Last: Wood's POV

**Chapter 20: How Long Will This Last?**

**Wood's POV**

* * *

I woke up in the morning, her head buried in my chest, wild hair fanned out on my chest and lips puckered in a slight frown. Her legs were tangled with mine, my hand draped loosely around her waist. My lips twitched with a smile. Even when dreaming, she still looked feisty and angry. _My_ feisty Izzy.

And I'm a bit possessive.

Selfish as it was, Izzy was mine. She just understood. All through yesterday, when she read Lily's note, she didn't ask questions. She didn't offer me sympathy. Sure, she was affected by it, but she didn't act any differently towards me. And when I told her that I was in love with her (in a cryptic way of sorts) she kissed me in response.

Contrary to what Lily claimed, I don't think that the girl I fall in love with would be the luckiest in the world. Yet Izzy smiled as if she was. How had I fallen in love with that stubborn woman? She made my life hell, yet I couldn't get enough of her.

"Stop staring," she grumbled, hazel eyes flickering open. But her disgruntled expression changed into a happy one, as I smiled down at her. I couldn't help it; she had that effect on me.

"Morning, love," I said, just to infuriate her.

"Morning," she replied, glaring at me. I smirked; another cause to infuriate her. She looks damn fine when she's angry.

I used to think that Izzy being so naive was a bad thing, but really, it isn't. She just needed a little more experience. Still, it irritated me.

She's gorgeous, but she hides it. But everyone else can see it: with those high rising cheekbones, pouty lips, crazy curls and the almond-shaped hazel eyes.

"I repeat: stop staring or I'll castrate you."

I rolled my eyes at her tetchy expression. Never have I met a person with more of a temper than her.

"If you castrate me I'll give you a mastectomy."

She snorted and laughed at the same time, which was an odd combination of noises.

"You are going to remove my boobs? Have you been noticing them?"

"Hard not to, love," I whispered, nuzzling her neck. I heard her content sigh and smirked.

"You're a pervert."

"Yet if you were thinking of castrating me, you were being a pervert too."

"You are a dick."

"Ah, you're being a pervert again."

She growled and punched my arm, but the corners of her lips were twitching. I swiftly kissed her and pulled away, to find that she was blushing, and one of her eyebrows was cocked.

"Friends don't kiss."

Stupid girl. "I think that it has been established that we aren't friends."

Her expression brightened. "Oh, are we enemies again? Goodie," she exclaimed, putting on a thick English accent. I rolled my eyes again. God, this woman was annoying.

"No, love," I said, looping one of her wild curls around my finger.

Moments like these reminded me of Alicia, Angelina and Katie's plan to get us together. At first, I thought that it was ridiculous. I didn't fancy Izzy, and she didn't fancy me. But as time went by, I realised that I did fancy her. I, erm, started having very inappropriate dreams about her, I couldn't tear my eyes off her... it wasn't just one moment that led me to believe that I did in fact fancy her, but a long list of moments that added up into one thing: I was in love with her. I think that it was around the time of the _Nirvana_ concert that I realised it, especially after I met that douchebag Dominic. He reminded me so much of what Jason was like in the beginning of him and Lily's relationship: charming, flattering and respectful. And the effect he had on Izzy was like what Jason had on Lily. My feisty, outspoken Izzy turned into an Alicia (no offense).

Mum says that Izzy is a lot like Lily, but I don't see it. Sure, they have a few traits in common, but I see Lily in everyone and everything, not just Izzy.

Back to the plan. It basically involved me dating Katie to make her jealous. Well, I can safely say that it worked, due to the fact that, well, Izzy is as subtle as Hagrid wearing a tutu is. Katie was completely fine with me snogging Izzy (which eventually led to shagging) because it was all part of the plan. I'm not really dating Katie, anyway. And I knew that Izzy was hiding that day that Katie and I were snogging in a corner. Again: subtlety.

Izzy successfully broke my train of thought as she abruptly stood up and stretched. To my great delight, she was wearing naught but a pair of knickers and a Kurt Cobain shirt, so I had a great view of her fantastic legs. She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. How many girls could look so confident while a guy openly checked her out?!

"Wood, stop staring," she snapped, but I could tell that she wasn't really angry. Her hazel eyes were soft and ablaze with happiness, a sort of happiness that I alone seemed to bring out in her. Not the crazy fangirl happiness that Dominic brought out in her, but a natural, glowing happiness. The sort of happiness that I associated with love.

It faded quickly, however, as her eyes flickered over to the _Nirvana_ poster on the wall. A day after Kurt Cobain committed suicide, and I could tell that she was still cut up. I was too. He was my hero as much as he was Izzy's, and he was Lily's too. But she was right, in her letter, the letter that still brought an ache to my heart when I read it. Kurt understood. He understood like Lily understood, and the empathy destroyed him. He didn't cope with attention well. I can say the same about Izzy; one of the reasons why she hates it when people stare at her.

I stood up and wrapped an arm around her warm waist, squeezing her against me. We stood there for a moment, staring at the _Nirvana_ poster, before she broke her gaze and locked eyes with mine. That usual emotion triggered in me as she smiled slightly, and I kissed her, expressing that emotion in the only way that I could without freaking her out.

"We should go down for breakfast," she said when I pulled away, looking distinctly dazed. She pulled on a pair of my sweatpants, causing the corners of my lips to tip up in a smirk.

"They are mine now," she clarified, as if I didn't already know. What Izzy wants, Izzy gets. Unless you are stupid. Come on; we are talking about the girl who threatens to castrate her boyfriend, smokes cigarettes to look badass, wears scanty clothing purely to piss off her parents and tells _Snape_ to wash his hair on a daily basis.

I secured an arm around her shoulder and drew aimless patterns into her shoulder with my fingers as we walked downstairs for breakfast on the last day of our holidays. Mum raised an eyebrow when she saw us, and I couldn't help but crack a grin as Izzy blushed a bright red.

As usual, Izzy scoffed down her breakfast with gusto and gulped down her juice. When she saw me looking at her with a cocked eyebrow, she swallowed and grinned.

"I don't eat like a lady like you do, Wood."

I snorted at how serious she looked. This girl.

"Dude eats like a lady!" she exclaimed suddenly, pointing at me, hazel eyes wide. I didn't respond; only shot her a look that clearly meant 'seriously?'

Sometimes responding to Izzy Carter is impossible. Most of the time I am mentally thinking 'facepalm!'

I almost chuckled aloud as I remembered when I thought that she was a one-sided girl who had no personality, only a foul temper. But she's a hilarious, witty woman who sometimes lets her temper get the better of her and hides her beauty. I was sure as hell glad that Izzy couldn't read my mind as I thought that. How incredibly cheesy and soppy.

When breakfast was over and Izzy and I were dressed, we agreed to go for a walk. I couldn't help but notice that her eyes were wet and her eyes had the deadened, sad quality to them. I realised that she was wearing the Kurt Cobain shirt.

Sure, I idolised Kurt. Not as much as Lily or Izzy did, but I was upset when he died. Izzy was distraught, but I could tell that she was keeping it together. Telling her was like lifting a weight off my chest. Knowing that another human being knew was like spreading how amazing Lily was; I just knew from the look in Izzy's eyes that Lily made an impression on her.

What I wouldn't give for Lily and Izzy to have met.

I hadn't told a living soul what happened since I was fourteen, a year or so after it happened. I told Percy Weasley, and I knew that it was a mistake. I knew he wouldn't tell anyone, but for months afterwards, he started acting like my guidance counsellor or something. It was very annoying, because I didn't want commiseration.

"You ready?" I asked, and she nodded and sniffed. I pulled out a tissue from my pocket and she wrinkled her nose.

"I'm not using your tissue," she said in a husky voice, due to crying, as she looked at it with distaste.

"It isn't used, you git."

Still, she looked warily at me as she used it. Facepalm.

We decided to walk down to the lake we went to yesterday. We walked around the perimeter before settling down in a sunny patch. She stretched her bronzy legs out and sighed as the sun hit them. It had been a dramatic change of weather from yesterday, when it had been a drizzly, miserable day, which wasn't a rarity. When Izzy caught sight of a wall that had been graphitized with 'RIP Kurt', her lips twitched into a smile.

"At least it's good to know that no one will ever forget him."

When someone famous dies, they get so much attention from people that don't even know them. Kurt killed himself because he hated and didn't think he was worthy of the attention (or so I'm assuming, and I'm fairly sure that I'm right) but he only made himself more well known. I nodded and stood up, helping her up with me. She laced her arms around my neck and began to speak, looking slightly discomforted but serious at the same time.

"I hate being so soppy because it makes me incredibly self-conscious, but I really like you, Oliver. And I know that we made that mistake that night, but I just want you to know that I'm not one for one-night stands or flings or whatever you want to call them. If you don't really fancy me, or if all you want is sex, tell me right now. Tell me now and I won't be hurt."

I've hurt her too much than I would like to admit. I was harsh on her, but I needed her to channel her energies in the right places. Because the minute she was on the team, I could see that she had fire and passion. Getting her riled up brought be satisfaction, and I would be lying if I said that seeing her in bike pants wasn't a bonus. That night was a mistake, but I honestly didn't regret it. Mates of mine had gone on about how amazing getting laid was, but I didn't believe them until that night. But I'm not in love with her because she's beautiful; it's a bonus. I truly don't know why I do, but I'm sure that it was a combination of everything I admired or was attracted to about her that added up into how I feel about that stubborn, infuriating woman.

So I kissed her, snaking my arms around her waist and pulling her body closer to mine. I felt her hesitate, before returning the favour in full force, so much so that I toppled backwards... and into the lake.

Izzy fell on top of me and started laughing, as did I. Leave it to Izzy Carter to turn a serious moment into one of humour.

"This is comfortable," she teased, looking down at me, hazel eyes glittering slyly. The mixture of green and brown complimented everything about her features, not perfectly, but... well.

"Do you want to pick up where we started?" I questioned, smirking and cocking an eyebrow. _Nothing_ would feel as good as her lips on mine, and _nothing_ would ever beat the incredible feelings that kissing her caused my body to experience

Will we fight when we get back to Hogwarts? How long will it be until we snap at each other again?

More importantly, how long will this last?

However, all thoughts left my head as she placed a hand on either side of my cheeks and deepened the kiss.


	21. Qudditch and Betrayal

**Chapter 21: Quidditch and Betrayal**

* * *

On the train ride back to Hogwarts, I sat in a compartment with Wood. My head rested on his shoulder as he drew aimless patterns into my shoulder with his fingers. We didn't talk, which was fine by me. How had I fallen for him so quickly? Was love really like this? Not even six months ago, Wood and I were enemies, no doubt about it. Now...

I actually felt... happy. No, not happy – content.

"Izzy," Wood said abruptly, breaking my train of thought. "I was wondering if you would like to come back to the Quidditch team."

Quidditch was the heart of where all of our problems began. We wouldn't have gone through any of the drama if it weren't for Quidditch. I pulled my head off his shoulder and gave him a long and hard stare. He looked completely sincere, his expression unguarded. He didn't have an ulterior motive, I could tell that much.

I could also tell that he wasn't going to break-up with me if I said no. It was just an offer, an offer that I could refuse or take, completely up to me. I realised that it would be a risky move, considering that the last match would determine whether Gryffindor won the cup. I would have to learn all the strategies very quickly, and that was such a gamble...

Three facts hit me very quickly.

Wood knew that I missed it, and nothing made me happier than playing Quidditch.

That was why he brought me to the karaoke club. He knew I missed that rush.

Wood and I _did_ understand each other.

I nodded swiftly, before pressing my mouth onto his. I only broke away when I heard cheers, and spotted Alicia and Angelina standing at the entrance to the compartment, clapping and cheering. Wood explained to me the whole Katie situation, and that Alicia and Angelina were a part of it. At first, I was furious, but I slowly came to realise that they did it because they wanted me to be happy, and somehow, they got it right: I was happy with Wood.

Sheepishly, I smiled at them as Wood's arm wrapped back around my shoulder. Alicia and Angelina took this as a cue to sit on the seat opposite to us.

"How did you get together?"

"When did you get together?"

"Why did you get together?"

I rolled my eyes and answered the quick-fire questions the only way I could:

"None of your fucking business."

Alicia moaned and kept pestering me, but I had learned how to block her out years ago. I gave Angie a look, clearly meaning 'get Alicia the hell out of here!'

"Let's go, Ally," Angelina said, wrapping a hand around the blonde's wrist and smiling at me, before they left.

"I don't know why she is your friend," Wood chuckled, the corners of his lips turning upwards in a cross between a smile and a smirk.

"What does that mean?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes at Wood and hoping that he got the message that he was dealing with an angry Izzy. No one questions my friendship with my friends.

"I just mean that you are both so different, that's all," he explained, not looking scared in the slightest. A downside about Wood is that I don't overawe him at all. It sucks, to be put frankly.

"Stop smirking," I snapped.

"Is it that time of the month?" he questioned innocently, but the sly glitter of his amber eyes gave it away completely. I knew that he was thinking about that night when I, erm, had my period in front of him. Funnily enough, it _was_ that time of the month.

"If you say another smartarse comment, I will kick you in the balls so hard that you'll know what period cramps feel like," I said calmly, brushing a curl from my eyes.

"So you admit that I have balls?"

I blushed. I, um, know that...

"You do... for now. I will kick you in the balls and _then_ castrate you."

"You say the nicest things," he said sardonically, nuzzling my neck. The action caused chills to run down my spine, which he definitely noticed; the smirk gave it away.

"That's me," I said softly, before he pushed me down on the seat, his lips pressing onto mine. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck, biting on his lower lip, feeling satisfied as I heard his throaty groan. His hands were everywhere... _everywhere_, leaving trails of fire in their wake. God, I wanted him.

With shaky fingers, I started to unbutton his shirt, as his lips trailed down my jaw line and down to my neck. I couldn't help but moan as his hot lips dragged against my neck, kissing deepening to sucking while I pulled his shirt off, arching my back and relishing in the hot feeling of his muscled chest on mine. I gripped his shoulders as he sucked on my neck, panting with the exertion of controlling myself. Then he stopped sucking and captured me with a kiss that felt like bloody Nirvana. With an animalistic rush, I wrapped my legs around his waist and rocked my hips as his lips moved over mine in a hungry flurry.

Just as he started to pull off my shirt, I heard a whoop and pulled away, blushing as red as a beetroot as I saw Fred clapping.

"'Bout time!" he exclaimed, as I glanced at Wood, whose eyes were darkened with lust and cheeks flushed. My god, were we really about to shag on the train, which had see-through doors? Anyone could have seen us!

Fred invited himself in as Wood pulled on his shirt, and I tried to calm my breathing and the hormones that were dancing around my body.

"So," Fred said, leaning back on his seat. "When did this happen?"

One thing that you should know about Fred Weasley is that he is very... innocent, in some ways. He doesn't really understand the concept of people wanting to be alone. Fred is one of those people who doesn't mean to be interfering, but he does so anyway. I mean, come on. Most people who caught two people in the middle of snogging realise that they want to be alone. Not Fred.

"Never mind," I said, brushing it off. "Fred, I think that Alicia is looking for you."

He shrugged, and I frowned, before he elaborated. "We broke up."

If I had a drink in my mouth, I would have spat it out. What? When? Why? Why didn't Ally tell me? When did it happen? Fred and Alicia were made for each other, seriously. No one else would match Alicia's obnoxious and blunt personality.

Now, here's another thing with Fred. You have to make your intentions perfectly clear, and he isn't one to get offended. He's just carefree that way.

"I'm really sorry Fred," I said sincerely, knowing that I would have a serious talk with Alicia later on. "But could you please leave? Oliver and I were in the middle of something."

For the first time ever, a flash of hurt crossed his features, and I felt really, really terrible.

"Sure," he said softly, nodding at Wood before leaving. Now I felt like a bitch. I just ditched one of my oldest friends who had broken up with his girlfriend... for Wood. I think Wood realised that I felt bad, because he rubbed my shoulder and kissed my temple. Instantly, I forgot all my guilt.

Love fucks us all.

* * *

As the term resumed, it took a while for me to come accustomed to the fact that I wasn't on holidays anymore, waking up to the smell of Shauna's amazing cooking. So much had happened on the holidays, and it was hard to believe that they only lasted ten days.

I still cried about Kurt a lot. His suicide note had been released, but I didn't think that I could read it, not after Lily. It would take time. I couldn't even listen to _Nirvana_ anymore without crying my eyes out!

That officially sucked.

Quidditch training with Wood wasn't so bad anymore. I didn't expect favouritism, and Wood still pushed me really hard, but I didn't care anymore.

"I'll snog you if you do well in training, Carter!" he would yell, and let me tell you, I worked very hard for those snogs.

Jennifer Collins had been kicked off by Wood because I replaced her, but she seemed fine with it. One day, she approached me, smiling.

I like Jennifer. Respect her. She may be a hopeless Quidditch player, but she's a nice girl. When my parents forced me to do dancing when I was little, she and Alicia were my only company. We were never close, but we had a mutual respect for each other.

"Hey Izzy," she greeted me, pulling her dark hair up into a ponytail. "How's Quidditch?"

She's one of those genuine people who never seems fake. I can't say the same about myself.

"Great," I replied honestly, smiling, something that was quickly becoming commonplace.

"It was a shame to be kicked off the Quidditch team, but hey, you are a better player, and a good friend. There's something that I should tell you..."

I frowned. "Yeah?"

She looked discomforted as she spoke in a hushed tone. "Look, I was hanging around after training the day before I was kicked off, and Oliver was talking to Fred Weasley. Fred was really angry with him, like really, really angry. So I listened in, because I was curious. Please don't overreact, but Oliver was saying... things. He claimed that he was only dating you because he needed you back on the Quidditch team."

For a few agonising moments, I just stood there, dumbfounded. Then slowly, the facts came tumbling upon me. Jennifer is the most genuine person I know. Wood is a Quidditch fanatic who would do anything to ensure victory.

And I am the world's most gullible idiot.

Blinking back tears, I stalked off, my heart shattering into a million pieces. Ha, I thought that I knew what heartbreak was like? I had no fucking clue. How could I have been so stupid? How did I fall in love with that jerk?

I should have realised from the get-go. That Wood was nothing but trouble, a guy who gave me nothing but hell.

I found him, sitting with his friends in the common room. He was laughing about something, and I sure as hell was about to wipe that attractive smile off his fucking face.

When he saw me, tears pouring down my cheeks, he frowned and walked over to me.

"Okay, love?"

The word 'love' triggered something in me. An anger that I had never, ever felt. Everything happened so suddenly.

"No, I'm not okay, nor am I your love, and I will never, ever be. Fuck you, Oliver. Fuck you for being born, fuck you for being an obnoxious prick, and most of all, fuck you for making me fall in love with you. Don't you dare think about me. Don't you dare talk to me ever again. Go and pitch yourself off the Astronomy Tower, Oliver. Do a favour for all of us."

I didn't even bother to see his reaction; I just didn't fucking care.

I ran up to my dormitory and bitterly cried. Never had I felt so angry, so hurt...

I wouldn't just cry like a pathetic woman. I refused to do so.

I stood up, ruffled through my draw and used a spell to light the _INXS_ CD on fire that Wood got for me. I shredded the Kurt Cobain pajamas. I did the same to the innumerable shirts that I had stolen from Wood.

I tried to erase him from my life. Maybe I had been able to erase the items he gave me, but I couldn't erase him from my heart.

He would always have a place there.


	22. Of Love Songs and Forgiveness

**Chapter 22: Of Love Songs and Forgiveness**

* * *

I never got around to talking to Alicia about Fred, but as I broke up with Wood, I realised that I needed condolence.

However, Alicia wasn't upset in the slightest. She isn't the best liar, so I knew that she wasn't putting anything on. Seriously, she just didn't care. Apparently, there was no 'spark' in the relationship anymore. I could tell that Fred, unlike Alicia, was very cut up over it. Yet I didn't think that I was the best one to comfort him, considering that I had just broken up with Wood, and I would probably burst into tears the minute I started talking about it.

It hurt. Like, really, really hurt. I got over Dom quickly, but Wood... I knew I wouldn't ever really get over him. What hurt even more was the fact that he hadn't even tried to speak to me. I thought that he would be bewildered, but it looked as though he, like Alicia, just didn't care. Then again, Wood is a master at hiding his emotions. Ally can be too, when she _really_ wants to be.

I didn't turn up to Quidditch training sessions. With two weeks until the game, I was certain that Gryffindor would lose. And that would break Wood's heart. Good. Prick deserves it.

Love is stupid. If that's what I ever felt for him. I thought that I would never understand love, yet in one moment, I knew I did. Strange, how the world works.

Alicia refused to talk about the break-up, so I decided to talk to Fred. I hadn't said a word to him about Wood, even though I knew he was there when Wood said what he said. Thinking about it still hurt.

How could he do that? Had I seriously been under the impression that he had feelings for me? But I knew that he dated people for ulterior motives: he dated Katie to make me jealous, after all. But... but...

He seemed so fucking genuine.

I found Fred in his dormitory, lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. That's my signature look.

"Fred?" I said softly, and his brown eyes locked on mine as he sat up.

"Hey Izzy," he said, as I approached him and sat on the edge of his bed.

Never had I seen Fred look so upset. He's usually so happy, bright and carefree.

"You look horrible," we said in unison, before chuckling. Fred really did look horrible. He looked as though sleep was a foreign phenomenon to him, food was an alien substance and happiness was an unfamiliar emotion. I wasn't the only one who knew that breakups were tough.

"Fred, Alicia won't tell me what happened, and I was wondering-"

"She said that she fancied someone else. Straightforward, just like her," he said dully, looking at the floor. Alicia fancying someone else?

Okay, here's the deal. Alicia and I made a pledge way back in our second year that we tell each other if we have crushes. I didn't uphold my end of the deal, but Alicia never failed to do so. Whether the crush be fictional (Aragorn from _Lord of the Rings_), celebrity (Dave Grohl from _Nirvana_) or real (her first real crush being, surprisingly, Wood. Hey, we were second years and he was the hunky third year Keeper. _Everyone_ fancied Wood back then), Alicia always told me. _Always_. And anyway, Ally told me that it was because she wasn't feeling it...

Something didn't quite add up...

"What about you and Wood?"

Suddenly, I was furious... at Fred. Why didn't he tell me about what Wood said? After all, Jennifer said that _he_ was furious. And it happened a day before I was admitted onto the team, which meant that Fred had a whole WEEK to tell me. He was there through every training session; he saw Wood and I training...

Okay, something really didn't add up now.

"You already know," I snapped, narrowing my eyes to slits which enabled the unbidden tears to fall down my cheeks. All I wanted was for Wood to hold me in his arms, kiss me as if he meant it, tell me that I was the luckiest girl in the world... it wasn't a want; it was a need.

Fred looked dumbfounded. "No, Izzy. I don't know. If I didn't I wouldn't have asked."

"Of course you know," I snarled, shoving him in the chest. "Jennifer heard Wood and she said that you were there."

"Iz, I have no idea what you are talking about. What's Jennifer got to do with anything?"

He genuinely looked confused, just as I was feeling. What was going on?

"She said that Wood claimed that he only dated me because he needed me on the team," I whispered, as tears fell down my cheeks. Merlin, I've been crying a lot lately. Fred wiped my tears away and looked at me seriously.

"He's completely mad for you. I don't know what Jennifer told you, but it isn't true."

An odd feeling developed in my stomach... a sort of warm, flipping sensation. It was the feeling that I got the day that I realised I was in love with Wood. God... Fred isn't lying; I know that much. But...

"Oliver really likes you, Izzy. He doesn't know why you broke up with him, and let me tell you, he's pretty cut up about it."

"Then why doesn't he ask me what happened?"

"Because you made your intentions pretty clear. You didn't want to have anything to do with him."

I looked down at my lap, confused and conflicted. I know that I made my intentions pretty clear, but it would have been so romantic if he did go after me... but life isn't a movie. What I want to know is this: why did Jennifer tell me that Wood said that?

"I have to go," I said softly, pushing a curl behind my ear and walking out of his dormitory.

When I arrived back in my dormitory, Alicia was sitting on her bed, knees curled up to her chest and crying. Frowning and worried, I sat down next to her. She turned her tearstained face up to mine, and I had never seen her look so sad.

"Ally-"

"Fred cheated on me," she sobbed, the sound pulling my heartstrings. Now I was more than _just_ confused. Fred said that Alicia fancied someone else-

"With whom?"

"It was so stupid... we had a small fight and Fred walked away from me. Later, I went for a walk around the Quidditch pitch to cool off. Jennifer Collins approached me, and she looked really worried and pained. She told me that Fred kissed her... so I went up to Fred later that day and told him that I fancied someone else. I didn't know what to do!"

I didn't offer sympathy, because Alicia was crying for no reason. Fred wouldn't do something like that... he told me what happened...

"When did this happen?"

"Last day before the holidays. I didn't want to tell you because you were stressing about Wood."

Alicia was looking uncharacteristically upset, and it was unnerving. Like Fred, she's usually light and carefree, obnoxious and blunt... in short: everything she wasn't at that moment. And yes, something certainly didn't add up. Why did Jennifer tell me that Wood only dated me because he needed me on the team if it wasn't true? Why did she tell Alicia that Fred cheated on her, when it was _definitely_ wasn't true?

Whatever her reasons be, damn them.

Conniving little cow.

With my face knitted into a scowl, I stalked out of the dormitory. Jennifer lied. Maybe not about the Wood part, because maybe he did only date me for immoral reasons. But Fred would _never_ cheat on Alicia.

I found her sitting by the lake, laughing with her friends. I plastered a fake smile on my face as I approached her, politely asking if I could have a word. She nodded and we walked to a place behind a tree.

"How are you holding up about Wood-"

"Cut the shit, Collins," I snarled, pushing her against the tree. I may not be the tallest or muscliest person, but I sure as hell am strong. "I am going to ask you three questions. I want three honest answers. Firstly, why did you lie about Wood?"

She looked extremely discomforted. "What are you talking about?"

"I recalled that I was the one asking questions. Now, I know for a fact that Fred didn't kiss you. Why all the stories, Jen?"

Jennifer looked like a goldfish, opening and closing her mouth. I was still unsatisfied. I wanted answers.

Time to resort to plan B. Attack.

I was angry. Heck, I was furious. Not for my sake or Wood's sake, but for Alicia and Fred. Besides, confusion makes me incredibly angry. I shoved her further against the tree and she whimpered, as I glared daggers at her.

"Tell me!"

She didn't answer, which only made my volatile fury accentuate into more. Growling, I pulled her hair and she screamed, but I didn't care. I need answers. Two of my best friends were hurt and upset over the girl who was currently screaming at the hands of myself. Maybe I unfairly broke up with Wood over this girl... the thought was what pushed me to digging my nails into her shoulder.

"Tell the truth!" I screamed, almost crying with frustration. When I get angry, I _get_ angry.

Suddenly, I was being pulled off Jennifer and yanked by the wrist away from her. My vision was swimming before my eyes with tears, but I blinked them away and focused on the sharp cheekbones, messy hair and deep amber eyes of Wood. Honestly, I was torn between snogging the living hell out of him and beating him to a pulp.

"What the hell were you doing that for?" Wood growled, letting go of my wrist, and somehow managing to look bemused and furious at the same time. I couldn't bring myself to speak. I looked up at Wood and his eyes softened, as he placed a hand on my cheek.

"Okay?"

I shook my head. When Wood was like this, how could I have been so stupid to believe Jennifer?

"Jennifer said some... things."

"Like what?"

I took a shuddering breath and spoke. "That you were only dating me because you needed me back on the Quidditch team."

Wood snorted as his hand left my cheek, amber eyes narrowed and angry.

"So you are telling me that you very publicly broke up with me because of what a girl who was desperate to be on the Quidditch team said!"

"I-"

"As per usual, you overreacted and jumped to conclusions."

I would have replied scathingly, but he was right. I said horrible things to him and believed the words of the girl who replaced me on the Quidditch team. How could I have been so unbelievably idiotic?

"Why are you dating – why did you date me?" I corrected myself, blood rushing to my cheeks. Wood's eyes softened once more as he placed a hand on my cheek again, the corners of his lips twitching.

"Why do you think?" he questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

I didn't know. I mean, I'm an angry cow most of the time, I'm not the prettiest girl in the school, I have weird obsessions with rock stars, I'm not girly, I'm a stubborn mule...

"Do you really think I care about all that?" Wood asked incredulously, looking utterly bemused. Damn that habit of thinking aloud. "Yeah, you can be angry, but I love your temper. You aren't the prettiest girl in the school; you are the most beautiful. I have a weird obsession with rock stars too, remember? And good. Girly girls get on my nerves. And yes, you can be stubborn but so am I, and it makes for good arguments."

That was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me, ever. It didn't seem staged; it seemed to be completely honest. I just stood there for a few moments, as that warm feeling flooded my body. Merlin, he was gorgeous. I couldn't believe that I had been in such an intense denial for so many months.

"That was the cheesiest thing I have ever said," Wood said quietly, and for the first time ever, he looked really embarrassed. I shook my head and kissed him.

Life is too short to take seriously.

* * *

Wood and I sat on the Astronomy Tower that night, my head rested in his lap as he absentmindedly stroked my curls. I stared at the starry sky and at all the constellations.

I had spoken to Alicia and Fred and forced them to confront each other. I still didn't know why Jennifer tried to break up the couples on the Quidditch team (I spoke to Angie and George and apparently Jennifer told George that she saw Angie snogging Flint at lunch. Turns out, Angie was with George at the time) but I would find out soon enough. It was incredibly unfair, because Ally wasn't even on the team! Luckily Katie and Harry were spared from Jennifer's plan, as they weren't in relationships. I know how much it hurts.

And it really shows that you can _think_ you know someone but don't.

"Woo- Oliver," I said, making a mental note to start calling him Oliver.

"Yeah?" he said in his soft accent, and I shivered involuntarily.

"I'm sorry that I went on Jennifer's word and not yours. I feel terrible-"

"Don't," he said simply.

So I didn't.

I sat up and faced him, the ghost of a smile forming on my lips. I realised that I had found someone, someone who accepted all my flaws, someone who I didn't have to pretend around.

There was one thing, however.

Wood told me about Lily when I already knew. After I read the note, he explained everything to me, and I felt awful. It was so hard for him to open up, yet I didn't tell him that I already knew.

"I already knew about Lily," I blurted out, wincing as I anticipated the anger that was sure to expel from Wood. Instead, he looked at me long and hard before looking at the sky.

"When I told Mum that I told you, she said that you already knew. I was really angry at her."

"I expected you to be angry at me," I admitted, shoving a curl behind my ear. Wood's fingers enclosed on my wrist, preventing me to do so.

"Why would I be angry at you? You didn't know what happened."

I blushed as Wood's lips pressed against my cheek, before speaking.

"Well, I thought that because it was hard for you to tell me, you would be angry to find out that I already knew."

"I was angry at Mum for telling you, and I was only partially annoyed at you."

Shyly, I looked back up at him. "It would have been a relief for your Mum to tell someone else, Oliver."

For a few moments, he just stared at me intently, before nodding. We didn't say anything else that night. I only curled up against him and fell asleep, thinking about how lucky I really was.

* * *

Waking up on top of the Astronomy Tower was one of the most beautiful scenes imaginable. I always thought that appreciation of nature was for old people, but seriously, the sunrise was so beautiful. I woke up smiling broadly and casting a glance at Wood, whose arm was wrapped around my waist. My happy mood heightened when I remembered that it was Saturday. Careful not to wake Wood, I stood up and stretched, brushing sleep from my eyes as I walked over to the edge of the tower. It was a beautiful sunny day, with a slight breeze. My kind of weather.

Turning around, I spotted Wood, who was sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Morning," I chirped, smiling at him. His sleepy disposition faded quickly as he cocked his head to the side.

"What's gotten you so happy?"

_You!_

"Nothing. It's just a nice day, is all," I said honestly, pulling my hair up into a messy bun. Yesterday morning, I was still cut up over Wood. Now, I feel as though nothing would diffuse my happy spirits.

"Oh. I was under the impression that it was because of me," he said, grinning in the cocky and infuriating manner that I had somehow come to love.

"Get your head out of your ass, Wood," I said briskly, walking over to him and kissing his cheek. "I better go before you, because if Ally sees us walk out together she'll have so many questions."

As I turned to leave, he grabbed my wrist.

"Promise me that we'll do something later, okay?"

"What sort of something?"

"Well, Quidditch is coming up..."

I rolled my eyes. Wood's priorities are as follows:

Quidditch

Quidditch

Quidditch

"So you want to go for a fly?"

"Yep."

"Sure," I said, quirking an eyebrow. "I'll ride you later."

Wood looked like a deer caught in the headlights, before smirking. "Don't you mean ride _with_ me?"

I shrugged, before winking.

"You'll have to see."

* * *

When I got back into the common room, Alicia was dancing around to some _Abba_ song that I didn't like. _Dancing Queen_, I think. Ally only danced when she was happy, so I assumed that it was because she and Fred had officially made up. My assumption was one hundred percent correct.

Angelina was looking very happy as well. She and George had one of those flawless relationships that you see in muggle movies. They were really made for each other. Out of Fred and George, George was the more serious one, which matched Angelina's authoritative personality perfectly. Fred was a fair bit more obnoxious, blunt and carefree, so much like Alicia. If Angie and George had a problem, they would sort it out with a rational discussion, which always resulted in snogging. However, Alicia and Fred were so blunt that they couldn't see when they were angry at each other. It was hilarious, really. But both of my best friends and their respective boyfriends were made for each other, arguments or not.

"Oh, where have you been?" Alicia asked in a suggestive voice, eyeing me off. "A saucy date?"

"If by a saucy date you mean falling asleep on the Astronomy Tower, than yes," I said dryly, smiling all the same at the memory.

"That was exactly what I meant," Alicia said simply, sitting on her bed and flipping through a magazine.

"I really want to get some blonde highlights," she mused aloud, twirling one of her locks between her fingers. Alicia is one of those girls who knows that she's gorgeous. What infuriates me beyond compare is finding a girl who is drop dead gorgeous and can't see it. Katie is a good example.

"Anyway," Angelina said, flipping through her own magazine, which was better suited to my tastes, "We were talking about love songs."

I groaned and rolled my eyes, as Alicia began to speak at top speed.

"I think that _Never Tear Us Apart_ by _INXS_ is the one for Fred and I," she gushed, before bursting into song. _"__We could live for a thousand years, but if I hurt you, I'd make wine from your tears. I told you that we could fly. 'Cause we all have wings, but some of us don't know why!"_

She went very off pitch at the last part, and I covered my ears.

"Bit of a creepy song, eh?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "I'd make wine from your tears?"

Angelina threw her magazine at me in Alicia's defence. "It is romantic!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Just because you don't have a romantic bone in your body," Alicia said snidely, narrowing her sapphire eyes.

"Yeah, Izzy. You'll be playing _Come As You Are_ as your wedding song," Angelina added in. I scoffed. Come on, as if. I'm going to play _Smells Like Teen Spirit _at my wedding.

Before I could tell them that, Alicia cut in.

"Every couple has to have 'their' song, Izzy. Come on, what about you and Wood."

"Correction: every _cliché_ couple have to have 'their' song. I think it is well established that Wood and I aren't a cliché thing."

"You are enemies who fell in love. You can't get more cliché," Alicia deadpanned. I pursed my lips and scowled.

I love my friends, but they believe in the whole 'marry the first guy you kiss' concept. Even before I read Lily's letter, I knew that that would never be the case. For some girls who are lucky, maybe it is. Some girls keep dating so they have options. But I somehow knew that I didn't need to do anymore dating, because I had Wood. How incredibly cliché and narrow-minded, I know. They love clichés; I loathe them. It is a tad cliché that Wood and I got together, but they happen all the time. I would hate the fact that Wood and I were a cliché if I wasn't so happy.

* * *

"Kurt Cobain got married in his pajamas," I said to Wood that early evening, as we sat on the same broomstick, facing each other. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but I liked it. Mainly because he was there.

"Are contemplating on doing so?" Wood questioned, cocking an eyebrow. It was the first time I could mention Kurt Cobain without breaking down into tears. Quite an accomplishment, if you ask me.

"Yeah. Seriously, guys have it so good. You don't have to worry about wedding dresses, or other things. Like boobs. Seriously, all they do is get in the way of everything! And periods. God, they piss me off! Not to mention the fact that boys just have to stare at girls' boobs and legs... and what do guys have to put up with?"

I blushed as I realised how passionate I had become about the subject. Wood chuckled, amber eyes glinting in the dim lighting.

"Annoying cows like you."

I pretended to swoon and almost fell off the broom, Wood catching me just in time.

"What was that?" he questioned, looking amused and annoyed at the same time.

"I was swooning at your kind words," I said sarcastically, my eyes veering into an obvious roll. Wood stared at me for a few seconds, before shaking his head.

"What?" I asked, licking my lips.

"You're sort of beautiful, Izzy."

I snorted derisively, cheeks turning red.

"I'm not."

Wood rolled his eyes and looked at me as if I was the world's biggest idiot. "Whatever, love."

I would have shoved Wood, but that would have sent the broom tumbling _with_ me on it. Wood noticed that I was at a stalemate, because he smirked wickedly. I grumbled and folded my arms, refusing to look at him. When I finally did look at him, however, his eyes were clouded over with a lusty look... a look that did odd things to my pulse. And stomach. And pretty much everything.

"Should we go and do some _other_ broomstick riding?" he asked huskily, amber eyes locked on mine.

We burst into simultaneous laughter at the Quidditch innuendo, and the moment was gone. But that was okay.

We found another one later on.


	23. Make It Or Break It

**Chapter 23: Make it or Break it**

* * *

I found out that Jennifer was trying to break up the couples on the Quidditch team as a favour to Flint. He would shag her, she would try and make Gryffindor lose. It just showed that no one would ever go for her, if she was desperate enough to sabotage her own house so that _Flint_ would shag her. Slut.

Wood and I were slowly getting back on track from that setback. We fought a lot and wouldn't talk to each other for a while, but we always made up in the end. The fighting usually resulted in heated snogging.

Alicia and Fred were also back on track, much to my happiness. It seemed strange that a girl we hardly knew got in between our relationships, but for now, that didn't matter. Ally and I were happy, as were Fred and Wood. Of course, you couldn't really tell that Wood was _that_ happy. After all, he was under a lot of pressure about the upcoming Quidditch game (four days away now) but he never failed to smile when he saw me. Now, just because Wood and I were a thing, it didn't mean that he went easy on me during training. He still trained me harder than the rest of the team, but for once, I didn't care. I knew his reasons, and I knew that they were right. In fact, he gave me an even better reason the other day.

I have never known what I would do once I was out of Hogwarts. Considering my marks, I would probably suit a job dealing with muggles. Wood told me yesterday that I would be a great candidate for a Quidditch team.

When he told me, I sat in shock for a few moments, until I realised that maybe he was right. People have always told me that I am a great chaser, but I never really payed attention to it. After all, I take compliments very badly, and never do I realise that maybe they are true. But when Wood said it... I felt so elated, and I actually believed it. He also said that I was an amazing singer and that I could always look for a career in the muggle world. He isn't one of those guys who says that their girlfriend is amazing when she isn't. I one hundred percent believed him.

* * *

That early evening, Wood and I lay by the bank of the lake, looking up at the sky, where the first stars were starting to become visible. He held my hand and squeezed, as I focused my eyes on him. I couldn't help but let the silly grin slide over my features at the sight of him looking so handsome.

"Do you think we're going to win the next Quidditch game, Izzy?" he questioned, looking thoughtful yet worried at the same time. I knew that it was a gamble for Wood to let me on the team so close to the game, but that gamble would pay off. In four days, I am going to play the best that I possibly can. Gryffindor are amazing. Our _team_ is amazing, if I do say so myself.

"Of course we are," I replied completely honestly, shooting a grin at him. Smiling, he propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at me, one of his fingers looping around a lock of my curly hair. I smiled again as I remembered how I was all those months ago. I detested Wood and wanted my own house to lose, just to annoy him. How incredibly self-centred and narrow-minded I was back then.

"Thank you, Izzy, for coming back onto the team."

Just like me, he became squirmy at sentimental moments. I brushed it off and sat up, looking over at the lake, which was glittering in the dusk light. I stood up, looked back at Wood, and ran into the lake. I dived in and resurfaced, the water at the exact right temperature. I flipped my wet hair to the side to get it out of my face and looked at Wood, who was pulling his shirt off and following me. When he dived in, he deliberately splashed me and I let out an uncharacteristic squeal, before returning the wet favour. In retaliation, Wood lifted me over his shoulder so that I was half dangling in the water, before he dropped me. A breeze had started to pick up as I resurfaced, and I shivered ever so slightly. It didn't matter, however, as I realised that my sexy-as-fuck boyfriend was wearing no shirt. Smirking, I ran my hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck, before leaning in to kiss him.

As his lips left mine and grazed against my neck, the usual dizzying, lusty feeling consumed my body, and I realised that it isn't fair; he makes me feel this way and I have never returned the favour. I pushed his head away from my neck and smirked, as he looked annoyed.

"I was in the middle of something, love."

"Well, I'm about to start something."

I was the perfect height to trail kisses along his collarbone, and I smirked as I felt his body stiffen. I cupped his cheeks and looked him in the eye, feeling my stomach flip at the desirous and longing look in his amber eyes. I kissed him and gradually proceeded to running a finger along his jaw line, before kissing his neck.

I heard his throaty groan and felt oddly euphoric at the sound of it. His hands found their way to my waist as he pulled me closer to him, and I began to suck on a spot on his neck. He sucked in breath and gripped my waist tighter, pulling my body even closer to his. I gasped as he groaned, before he spoke in a husky voice.

"You've got to stop, Izzy. If you don't stop-"

I locked eyes with him and realised that if I didn't stop, we would be doing _very_ indecent things in a very public place. Sheepishly, I nodded, cheeks burning.

"But it was very satisfying," he assured me, and I gave him a weak smile.

* * *

Later, Alicia was giving me, Angie and Katie a blow-by-blow account of how Fred finally told her that he loved her.

Sure, it was romantic, but very fluffy, if that's the right word to describe it. I didn't like romance like Alicia, Katie and Angie did. Wood had sort of told me that he loved me, but we weren't the sort of people to go saying 'I love you' aloud. Sometimes, he would look at me in an odd way, then shake his head. When I asked what it was, he just said that I was the luckiest girl in the world. To anyone else, it would seem an odd thing to hear, but when I heard it - after reading Lily's letter - I knew what it meant. And it never failed to bring a huge smile to my face. Love isn't easy; quite the contrary. But I know that I sort of love Wood, in some way or another. I just don't want to tell him, but I know he knows.

Angie and I exchanged looks as Ally ranted on about how much she loved Fred. I didn't know much about Angie's relationship with George, as she isn't as open as Alicia is. Much like with Wood and myself.

* * *

Two days.

Two days.

Two days until the Quidditch match. Two days until we either win or lose. Two days to make it or break it.

Oliver was on edge. He snapped and anything and everything. He couldn't sleep. He was always fidgeting. He panicked at everything.

He was also being very protective of me.

He claimed that the Slytherin members would try to hurt me, but I don't see why. I'm not more special than any of the other members of the team. But one day, as I walked into a corridor and spotted Oliver and Flint talking, I knew that there was a reason for his protectiveness.

"Pretty girl you have, Wood," Flint sneered. "Pity that she'll be in no state for fucking when I'm finished with her. Shame."

My skin crawled and I shuddered, feeling furious and disgusted. I snuck a look at Wood, who was shaking with suppressed rage. He couldn't react – if he did, Gryffindor would have points deducted, or worse, be pulled out of the running for the cup. I was struggling to contain myself, because all I wanted was to attack Flint for being so disgusting. I've had my fair share of guys hit on me, but it never failed to infuriate me every time.

"Be careful, Wood, or Carter won't be yours for much longer."

I shivered as Flint walked away, leering at Oliver, who stayed where he was for a moment, looking absolutely livid. As I cautiously approached him, smouldering amber eyes locked on mine, but softened very quickly. He didn't say a word as he wrapped me in a tight hug, and I buried my head in his chest and inhaled his enthralling scent.

"I hate that guy," Oliver growled, his voice shaking slightly. I had never felt so touched as I heard how angry he was, and in that moment, I realised that this wasn't just a fling. Not that I ever thought so, but just seeing him so furious at the thought of another guy touching me reaffirmed the fact. I suddenly felt really warm inside. Cliché, I know.

I realised how serious Quidditch is, if Flint is trying to provoke wood. And I know how serious Wood is about it.

If I mess this up for him, I don't think that he will ever really forgive me.


	24. Euphoric Hope

**Chapter 24: Euphoric Hope**

* * *

I woke up on the morning of the Quidditch game in Wood's arms. However, he was already awake and looked as though he had been for a long time.

"Y'know," I began, eyes twinkling, "a wise man once told me that enough sleep was the key to having the energy to win. Turns out, that man is a hypocrite."

"Guilty as charged," he said in a monotonous voice, but there was the slight tone of amusement hidden in the statement. I smirked and sat up, the covers falling off me. Wood's eyes flickered over my chest, concealed only by a black bra, and then locked on mine. My stomach flipped as his fingers trailed against my bare stomach and waist, leaving burning trails in their wake. I bit my lip to stop any embarrassing noises from escaping as his caressing trailed down to my inner thighs, and very quickly, all reluctance dissolved. However, it wasn't the time. I made to stand up, but Wood, who had propped himself up, put his hands on my waist, successfully stopping me from doing so.

"You're warm. Stay," he purred, in the same voice he used after that Quidditch game, when we met on the Astronomy Tower. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"No. Before a Quidditch match, I always go for a walk around the pitch."

"Oh," Wood said, standing up. "Can I join you?"

"I usually go with Angelina and Katie, but I'll let you."

"Why?"

I shrugged. I didn't want to break the tradition, but Wood looked so adorably eager to do so that I couldn't say no. See what he does to me?

* * *

The walk, which usually had a calming effect on me, did the complete opposite that day. All I could think about was the fact that this was Wood's final game ever. If I stuffed this up...

"Izzy," Wood said, as Angelina and Katie walked ahead. "You know that I won't think any differently of you, even if you don't go so well in the game."

My worry eased away as he looked at me with an expression of complete honesty... and love. Never had I seen him look at me with such an intense expression. His eyes burned into mine, the burnt-almond colour reflecting in my green-brown coloured eyes. I brought a hand up to his cheek, before hugging him. He returned the favour, kissing my forehead. A silly and serene grin slid over my features, and for once, I didn't care that it was pathetic. All I did care about was the fact that Oliver (I'm still having trouble thinking of him as that) would accept me, flaws and all. I knew that I must have meant a lot to him, because Quidditch is his life. The thought made me smile even wider.

I pulled away from the hug, still grinning. He looked at me, bemused, before shaking his head.

"What?" I asked, even though I knew what he was thinking. Well, I think I know.

"You're the luckiest girl in the world," he said simply, shooting me his trademark smirk. "Not to mention the most beautiful."

I didn't scoff. Because when he said it, I _did_ feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I _did_ feel beautiful. Even with my rats-nest hair, the stupid dimples in my cheeks and my awkward physique, a mixture of curves and muscles.

"Come on lovebirds!" Katie called out, and we exchanged smiles, before catching up to them.

* * *

Oliver looked aberrantly nervous as he paced around the changing rooms, waiting for us to get changed. I felt my gut turn as I pulled on my scarlet robes. Even if Oliver said he wouldn't care – and I believed him – I would be disappointing _myself_ if I didn't perform the best that I can. And after I found out that I had apparent potential, it mattered even more.

I was the first to finish getting dressed. I walked out to where Oliver was standing, and I felt my chest pang at how nervous he looked. When his eyes locked on mine, the corners of his lips tipped up in a genuine smile. I started to pull my hair up into a ponytail, but Wood stopped me. I frowned as he tucked a curl behind my ear, before he started to pull my hair up into a ponytail. I was a little surprised, but it was sweet. When he finished, I turned to face him.

He looked a fraction less nervous in that moment, and I was filled with a odd, elated feeling. I could win this match. It couldn't be that hard, right? I just had to put a ball through a hoop.

I knew what the feeling was.

Hope.

Of course, hope wouldn't be enough. Hope would only help if you had put in everything you had, and then it was up to fate. I certainly put every ounce of energy and effort into every single damn Quidditch training session that I attended. Now I had to hope... and trust that I was good enough. Trust in Wood and his training.

That would have been an impossible task a few months ago. But in the few short weeks that we had been together, I did trust him. I trusted him as much as I trusted Alicia, who I have known since I was a baby. The sort of trust that can only come with love.

The moment was broken once Fred and George approached us, and they too looked uncharacteristically nervous.

Next came Angelina and Katie, who looked oddly calm, which was odd, since they usually are the ones who are hyperventilating. It was a day for all of us to behave in an atypical manner. That's what sport brings out in us.

Last came Harry, and I felt sorry for him. He had such high expectations thrust upon him from day one, when he defeated Voldemort (I got in the habit of calling him Voldemort when I was little, purely to annoy my parents). Now, twelve years on, he is a Seeker, the position that gets the highest expectations put upon. Poor guy.

"Okay. It's time. You know what to do," Wood said in a hollow voice, nodding at me before we grabbed our brooms and walked out onto the stadium.

There was a burst of tumultuous applause, and I felt heightened again. I don't like attention, but I do like the euphoric feeling that attention - when received in the right doses - can bring. It reminded me of the karaoke night with Wood, which seemed so long ago, but occurred only a month ago.

* * *

Hope had dispersed midway through the game.

Flint was tailing me. He would fly close to me, not making physical contact, but whispering disgusting things into my ear. I couldn't react, because I knew that Slytherin would get a penalty shoot.

It was a good strategy; I had to admit. Flint would croon into my ear, the other Slytherin chaser would score, as Wood was horribly distracted by Flint and what he was doing to his girlfriend, me. However, Oliver only let in one or two goals so far. But I knew that they would grow if Flint continued. I wanted to scream out to him 'don't get distracted!' but I knew that it would be futile. Wood is a protective and jealous person. I guess that after Lily, his protectiveness grew, as he didn't want to lose anyone else.

I did understand Wood. More than I initially believed.

I managed to shake Flint off for a while. It was fairly simple; all I had to do was do some loops in the air, something that his bulky build doesn't allow him to perform. I'm 5'6, but I'm slight yet curvy. Although that isn't the best build to have as a Chaser (Angelina is a much better example) Wood told me that he trained me specifically so that I could work with my build.

"Izzy!"

Angelina threw me the Quaffle as I dodged a bludger from the opposing team, but it was a narrow escape; I felt the wind rush past my ear.

I tucked it under my arm as I accelerated towards the goal posts, eyes on the prize. I wouldn't let anyone get in the way of this goal.

If I scored this goal, Gryffindor would be eighty points ahead, which meant that if Harry caught the snitch, we would win. I could hear the chanting of the crowd, but the pounding of blood in my ears drowned it out. No distractions.

But I could hear one voice. One distinctly Scottish voice. A voice that I hear every night before I succumb to sleep and every morning that I wake up. A voice that was encouraging me to keep going. The words filled me with determination, which seemed somewhat pointless; after all, anyone could score this goal. But I wanted to score this one, the deciding one, the one that will enable Harry to hunt for the snitch. I wanted to prove that I am as worthy as any man or woman on this pitch. I've always had that quality; the dogged willpower.

I feinted to the left, and at the very last moment, I went for it: I scored through the centre goal.

Suddenly, I could hear the roar of the crowd again, but once more, one voice stood out, a voice that could be heard above everyone else's.

"That's my girl!"

Hearing Oliver say it made my heart soar.

I swerved away from the goals and back to my mid-pitch position. I was filled with that euphoric hope that I had before the match once more. I could do this. Gryffindor could do this. Filled with the newfound euphoria, shaking off Flint seemed as easy as swatting a fly away.

I scored three more goals before Harry caught sight of the snitch.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as Malfoy and Harry simultaneously spiralled into dives, in hot pursuit of the snitch. I felt my heart skip a beat as Malfoy looked as though he was about to overtake Harry, but his broomstick was no match for the Boy Who Lived. Harry pertained natural talent, as well as a much better broomstick. Every eye was trained on Harry and Malfoy. I was hoping with every ounce of hope that I possessed that Harry would catch the snitch...

His fingertips were inches away from clasping around that precious golden ball...

As Harry's grabbed the snitch, the Gryffindor's, including myself, all erupted into massive cheers. We sunk to the ground, all of us grinning and yelling like maniacs. I had never been so... ecstatic. I didn't think I could be happier than I was in that moment, as after years, Gryffindor finally, finally won!

I was wrong.

Wood ran up to me, lifted me up and spun me around, amber eyes shining with tears of pure joy.

The smile on his face made my heart soar.

And just as I thought that life couldn't get better, he kissed me in front of everyone, the crowd's cheers resounding in my ear. I kissed him back with full force, forgetting about all else except for him. When I pulled away, panting and smiling, I felt tears well in my eyes. I had never cried with happiness before, but I actually did that one time. We won, and nothing could feel as exhilarating as that, except for the lips of the man standing before me on mine.

All the hate I had for Wood... it didn't matter. All the long and hard Quidditch sessions didn't matter. It all payed off. Nothing was a better reward than the smile on Wood's face as they handed him the cup.

* * *

The party that night was huge. Oliver and I didn't attend. One of my reasons was that if I drank, memories of winning wouldn't be so sharp in the morning.

That's what I told Ally, Angie, Katie and Fred. The real reason was that Oliver and I wanted to be alone.

So we went to my favourite place: the Astronomy Tower. It seemed even more beautiful that night, as though the stars were twinkling at us especially. I swear that since we won, Oliver hasn't stopped grinning. And god, it was a beautiful sight. It made _me_ grin.

We sat down by the edge of the tower, my feet dangling off the edge. Wood looked wary but he knew that I wouldn't do anything stupid.

It was one of those nights when you couldn't sleep. You know, when you are so pumped up on adrenaline that you can't stop moving, you could talk all night... I felt like I could fly I was so happy. Nothing could burst the bubble of happiness that formed since the victory.

Just like our fellow Gryffindors, Oliver and I stayed up all night, but we weren't getting drunk and partying. We were just talking to each other, occasionally kissing, but we always maintained physical contact. He would sometimes bring a hand up to my cheek, or tuck a curl behind my ear, and it never failed to widen my grin each time. Usually, I would much prefer partying, but just being with Oliver was so much better.

I didn't think that anything could top that night.


	25. Serenity and Parties

**Chapter 25: Serenity, Quidditch and Parties**

* * *

Serenity always seemed like a far-off phenomenon, but really, I found that I was utterly serene for the days that followed. Nothing seemed to dampen my happy mood, _nothing_.

Not even the upcoming exams worried me. Oliver assured me that my marks were good, and that if I applied myself correctly, they would be fine.

One Saturday morning, a week after our victory, I woke up (not unusually) in Oliver's warm arms. We had slept in after a, er, busy night, so to speak. I checked the watch on his wrist and saw that it was ten o'clock in the morning, which was fine. Actually, I had awoken at a positively early time. Usually, I would sleep until dinnertime, and dinner would thus be my breakfast.

The knocking on the window was what awoke me. Frowning, I stood up and quickly dressed in my clothes from yesterday and made my way to the window. A snowy owl was tapping furiously on the window, holding a letter in its beak. I opened the window and took the letter from said snowy owl, and it was addressed to Oliver. Closing the window, I made my way back to his bed and gently shook him.

"Oliver," I hissed, shaking him harder when I realised that he wasn't going to be awaking anytime soon.

"Bloody hell, woman," he growled, amber eyes flickering open. "I was having a lovely dream."

"What did it involve?"

"You."

I rolled my eyes and the cheesiness but blushed too. I didn't know whether he really was dreaming about me, or if he was just saying it. Either way, he made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Well, in reality, you have me, as well as this official looking letter."

I didn't expect him to bolt up at the last three letters, so it took me by surprise. He snatched the letter from my fingers and tore it open, as if it was a bloody invitation to Dave Grohl's birthday.

His eyes flickered over the words, widening, before he let out a victorious whoop.

"What?" I questioned, as he stood up and did a victory dance, which was slightly terrifying.

"I got a letter from Puddlemere United! I have been offered the position as a reserve Keeper!"

Naturally, I joined in on the victory dance, before we started laughing at each other's awkwardness. His laugh was a glorious sound that sent chills down my spine, in a good way. Seeing him look even more overjoyed than he did when he won the cup... it was uncharacteristic, yet I couldn't stop grinning. His happiness, his grin... it was contagious. And I had caught it big time.

I hugged him and breathed in his scent, grinning into his shoulder.

"Congrats, Wood."

He lifted me up and spun me around, before he pushed me into his bed and kissed me passionately.

It was pretty much the best kiss we ever had.

* * *

"Agh!" Alicia yelled, throwing her notes up in the air. "These fucking exams!"

I, unlike Alicia, was calmly skimming through my notes for the exams. They won't OWLS or NEWTS, but Alicia was desperate to show her parents that she wasn't a dumb blonde. I had long ago given up proving to my parents that I am smart.

Life is too short to take seriously.

I was somewhat dreading seeing my parents. Surprisingly, I didn't miss them at all, and I was sure that the feeling was mutual. I did miss my cat, however.

Thing is, I've never had the whole 'close motherly relationship.' I am well aware of the fact that I was an accident. Dad let it slip when he was drunk, but it wasn't as though they made the fact a secret. I know that I can be a real brat around them, but I honestly couldn't care less. They can be real pigs.

After the holidays, Wood wouldn't be at school anymore. As it seems, he'll be playing for his favourite Quidditch team, Puddlemere United. I would just be a stupid schoolgirl and he would be playing for the major league. I told Wood this that evening.

"Don't be silly, Izzy," he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Just because I'll be playing Quidditch, doesn't mean that you won't matter to me."

"Okay," I said weakly. "But there will be screaming girls, throwing their panties at you and proclaiming their love for the great Oliver Wood."

Oliver snorted and chuckled at the same time. "And? None of those girls could possibly be the luckiest girl in the world, like you."

I cocked an eyebrow at the sentiment but kissed him all the same.

"I do feel like the luckiest girl in the world," I mumbled against his lips.

"Because you are," he mumbled back, before pulling away and smirking.

"Did you reply to Puddlemere?" I questioned.

"Of course! I have to go for a quick interview, which basically will let them know more about me and such. And..." he trailed off, looking uneasy.

"Yeah?"

"They want a short paragraph summing up my personality, by someone who was on the team. I would ask Fred and George, but they would probably muck it up, Harry is too young, and I guess I could ask Angelina or Katie... but I was wondering if you would like to write one?"

For a few moments, I sat in numb shock, before a slow grin found its way over my features. He was trusting me with what could define his career. Nothing would make me feel happier than that.  
"Of course I will," I replied, grinning and kissing his cheek.

"Make sure that you do it well," he warned, but he too was grinning. "And you will have to hand it in during the summer, and there will be all sorts of plagiarism tests... they are a bit meticulous about that sort of thing."

Nodding, I took his face in my hands and kissed him.

How was I supposed to sum up that man in a short paragraphs?

* * *

On the last day of exams, the fifth, sixth and seventh years threw a huge party. Although we sixth years didn't have OWLS or NEWTS, they were pretty tedious exams. Oliver and I spent the majority of the party snogging or dancing. Again, the hunky Gryffindor captain was in charge of the music, and he played mostly _Nirvana_, _INXS_ and _AC/DC_ songs. I didn't even get upset during the _Nirvana_ songs, because life goes on.

I would miss Kurt Cobain, even though I didn't know him. But the most that we can do is live our lives to the full, just as he would have wanted his fans to do.

Alicia was pestering Oliver about playing her and Fred's 'song', _Never Tear Us Apart_ by _INXS_. He rolled his eyes and gave in, because trust me; you don't want to hear Alicia squeal in anger. Last time that happened, I couldn't hear anything for five minutes. Not a pleasant experience.

We slowly danced to the song, and most couples were in full romance mood.

"This is my least favourite _INXS_ song," Wood said, looking around at all the couples. I heartily agreed with him. After all, it was romantic, in a creepy way. I'll make wine from your tears?

Not my cup of tea. Or should I say wine. Hardy ha ha. I've had way too much of that wine.

"I agree."

We swayed to the music for a moment, before he dropped a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm going to miss you next year, Izzy," he whispered, and I could hear the sadness in his voice. I would miss him terribly too. Hogwarts just wouldn't be the same without him. My life wouldn't be the same without him.

I didn't want my life to be any different than it was.

It wasn't perfect. Far from it, really. And besides, perfect is such an overused word. It is too shallow to really mean anything. But for now... it seemed... right. Funny, how one person who used to be my enemy made that happen.

The song ended and the record began to play the next track, which was _Burn For You_. I groaned as I remembered the last time we listened to that together, and Oliver laughed.

"Good times," he said, shooting me that devilish smirk that I loved. I groaned again at the memory. That karaoke night was one of the most awkward situations I had ever been in, but in a way, I liked it. I've always prided myself on the fact that I am a decent singer. I suppose that my mother and father are the reason for it. Dad, being a muggle, wanted to brag to his friends about his talented daughter and how she could sing and dance, so Mum enrolled me in the closest singing and dancing school at age seven, along with Alicia and Cow Face (Jennifer Collins).

I try to forget my dancing days, but I did actually enjoy the singing. I'm sure that Mum wasn't too happy when she realised that I used my talent to belt out rock songs that she doesn't approve of.

"For you, maybe. It was so embarrassing for me."

"Nah, I think you handled it well, love."

"I'm not your love!"

"Then what are you?"

"I'm your Izzy."

"Hello, my Izzy."

I led out a growl of frustration and punched him in the arm. That guy will be the death of me.

"Annoy me again, and I will castrate you," I warned, as the song drew to a close. Wood cocked an eyebrow, the corners of his lips tipping up suggestively.

"Fantasising about my balls, Carter."

I scoffed. "What balls?"

"The balls that you were threatening to cut off."

I glared. He got me there.

"Wood, shutting up now would be a wise decision."

I glared at Wood so fiercely that I was sure that he would recoil. But one of the many infuriating things about Wood is that he doesn't recoil at my glares. Nothing deters him from annoying me. He shrugged and lifted me up bridal style. I squawked and slapped his arm, as he carried me around the room.

"My girlfriend, everyone," Wood yelled, and I could hear Fred's cheer above everyone else's. I blushed and asked nicely if Wood would put me down, and he did so, grinning.

"Stop grinning."

"Or what? You'll castrate me? Come up with some new threats."

I shrugged and blew him a fake kiss, before deciding to talk to Fred.

"Hey Izzy."

"Hey Freddo."

He smiled and sipped from his flask of firewhiskey, before offering me some. I politely declined.

"Okay, Izzy. I like your name."

Fred was obviously very drunk. I smirked and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Alright then. Oh, listen. They are playing the song based off you."

As_ Dude Looks Like A Lady_ bleared out of the speakers, Fred laughed.

"No, the song is based off you."

"That makes no sense. It does for you."

It wasn't really true. However, Fred and George had both grown out their hair, so they probably could pass for girls, if for some extensive makeovers. Hair reduction, pedicures, manicures, make up... the whole thing; the things that make me shudder.

* * *

Waking up in the morning wasn't a pleasant experience.

I woke up in my bed, and I was so accustomed to the warmth of Wood's body that I felt terribly cold and lonely. Alicia was singing a bloody _Bon Jovi_ song, while Katie, who had decided to come in, was dancing to it. Angelina was yelling at them to shut up, because I had a hangover and wanted to sleep.

So tactful, Angie.

I didn't have that much to drink that night. I was declining drinks more often than accepting them. But maybe it was the strength of the drinks I did consume that contributed to the hangover.

Grumbling, I stood up, taking my three friends my surprise. I cocked an eyebrow as Alicia clapped. I could hear the sarcasm in her claps, if that was possible.

"The monster arises."

I made a rude hand gesture at her and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Tsk tsk, hangover or not, that is so rude!"

I hate Alicia Spinnet.

Wood looked smashed as we met up later that day. I smirked at his appearance. He still managed to look incredibly handsome, even when he was hung over. I can't say the same about myself.

"Morning, love."

I didn't even snap at him. Well, maybe I would have, but it was hard to, as his lips pressed against mine.


	26. End of Term Changes

**Chapter 26: End of Term Changes**

* * *

The end of the year came far too quickly, in my opinion. I think that Wood shared the opinion too. If only I hadn't been so naive... maybe Wood and I could have been together for longer. I was seriously contemplating dropping out of Hogwarts, but Oliver wouldn't stand for it. He said that the last year of schooling was the most important. Ha. I checked his marks, and they didn't reflect what he said.

But I had two whole months off school. A lot can happen in two months (Oliver and I are a perfect example) and I intended to make the most of it. I told Alicia this, and she suggested making a list of all that I wanted to do. I didn't agree. I'm just going to take life as it comes for now on. Whatever it throws at me, I'll deal with it.

* * *

On the last day of term, I went for one last walk to the Astronomy Tower with Oliver. It was a sunny, clear day, with a slight breeze. My favourite. The sunny day even matched my mood. How unusual.

"What do you want to do on the holidays?" Oliver asked, as we took a seat. I stretched my legs out and sighed at the sun hit them.

"I'm not sure. I should probably see my parents, even if they don't want to see me."

Wood's whiskey coloured gaze met mine, soft and loving.

"I'm sure they do."

I shook my head adamantly. They want to see me as much as they want to get smallpox. In other words: certainly not.

"Well," he began, squeezing my hand, "you'll always be welcome at my house."

For some reason, I felt like crying as he said it. Not sad crying, not happy crying... weird.

I didn't need Oliver to say romantic phrasings to me to make me blush, or feel loved. He could say the simplest of things. That's what I really wanted; not Dom, who would say that I was the most amazing thing in his life. I wanted Wood. I wanted him and his honesty. Because I am not the most amazing thing in anyone's life, not really. Too Oliver, I'm a girl who he fell in love with, and even if I _am_ the most amazing thing in his life, he doesn't tell me. And I don't want him to. Dominic fell in love with everything that I am not: well groomed, sweet, modest, loving and flirtatious. Oliver fell in love with what I am: messy-haired, stubborn, loud, annoying and blunt.

I didn't need him to tell me that he loved me. I knew. _He_ knew I loved him. Simple as that.

"Thank you," was all I was able to say. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my temple.

"Don't. Mum even asked if you wanted to move in. We both know about your family problems, Izzy. But you'll always have a home with us, if you need it."

I choked on my response. I just nodded my head as fast as I could before tears started pooling in my eyes. Chuckling bemusedly, Wood wiped them away.

"Why are you crying?"

I didn't trust myself to speak. I _couldn't_ speak. There were no words that I could express my gratitude with. Still, I didn't know why I was crying. So I shook my head.

"Girls," Wood muttered, shaking his head. "That time of the month, is it?"

Luckily, I could still glare. Wood chuckled again and wiped away the fresh tears.

When I had calmed myself down, I realised that there was a way that I could express the gratitude. Leaning in to kiss him seemed the perfect way.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express was to be leaving at eleven today. I have two hours left of sixth year. Seventh year was going to be just as hard, if not harder. Oliver told me that he was giving Angelina the position as captain, which I totally understood. He knew that I would cope horribly with the attention. I was perfectly content with my current position. Quidditch wouldn't be the same without the OCD Quidditch freak known as my boyfriend. He would be such a credit to Puddlemere. Incidentally, Puddlemere is my favourite team. Angelina almost disowned me when she found out, but I honestly couldn't care less. Her favourite team are the Holyhead Harpies, but I personally hate them. Gwenog Jones is a cow. My parents had dinner once with her, and I met her. She's sardonic, rude and up herself. When I told Angie, Katie and Ally, they were green with jealousy.

Angelina was packing her back in an organised manner, whereas Ally and I were haphazardly throwing items into our bags. Much more efficient. I was dreading boarding the Hogwarts Express. I didn't know whether I was going to go to Wood's house, or my own. After much mental debating, I decided to go home to get all my possessions and _then_ go to Wood's house. I told him this as we walked out to the Hogwarts Express later that day.

"Sounds good, love. This time, you'll be staying in my room," he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Nah. You hog the sheets."

"Do not!"

"Whatever you say."

Wood was silent for a few moments, before speaking.

"Why don't we do some karaoke again?" he questioned. I shook my head vigorously.

"No way, Oliver."

He gave me that look; the look that meant that he didn't believe me one bit. Because in fact, I wanted to do the karaoke again, in my heart of hearts. I just don't want to be drunk, like last time. I ignored the pointed look and smiled at him, before we climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express. A few seventh years were sobbing as they did so, claiming it was the last time they would ever do it. This caused me to roll my eyes. I'm glad I don't have a boyfriend who gives a shit about that sort of symbolism. It wasn't a 'special' day by any means. It just happened to be Wood's last time aboard the Hogwarts Express.

He left his mark at Hogwarts. He would forevermore be known as the Quidditch captain who helped them win after almost a decade of not winning. That's a title that sticks like glue. If he has children, they will be known as Oliver Wood's children by _everyone_. If he makes it big time, his kids would be even more famous.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

I blushed as I realised that I was thinking about his future children, which bloody well could be my own. Not something I was about to bring up.

As the end of the ride on the train drew closer, I was panicking about seeing my parents. I had never been so nervous to see them in my life! I was sitting in a compartment with Ally, Angie, Katie, Lee, Fred, George and Wood, thus it was very cramped. Out of all of them, Oliver was the one who noticed something was up. We went for a walk down the carriages and found a secluded nook.

"You okay?"

I shook my head. God, I felt nervous. _So bloody nervous_.

"Is it your parents?" he asked softly, warm amber eyes flashing over the tears that were forming in my eyes. Slowly, I nodded, and Wood pulled something out of his pocket. A cell phone.

"Izzy, calm down. I'm just going to call Mum and tell her that I'll be late home, because I'm coming with you," he said in a soothing voice. I started crying (bloody hormones) at how fucking sweet he was being.

A phone call later, and it was all set. I was still teary as we disembarked from the train, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

"It'll be fine, Izzy. Just get your stuff and you can come home with me."

I nodded deftly as we apparated to my house.

From the outside, nothing much had changed. I could still smell the disinfectant that was my home's smell. Very unwelcoming, in comparison to the smell of cookies from Oliver's house. Shakily, I knocked on the door, as Oliver squeezed my hand reassuringly.

Dad was the one who answered. His eyes roamed over Wood, then me, and he turned around and called for Mum.

"Surprise," I said weakly, smiling.

Dad didn't find it funny anymore than Mum did. When her eyes locked on mine, she started ranting.

"For goodness sake, Isabelle! No letters all year, not coming home on New Year's, or Easter, no letters all year... anything could have happened!"

"And yet you made no attempts to contact me," I said coolly, pushing past them and going inside. My parents stopped Oliver from following me, and I rolled my eyes. I locked eyes with him and nodded, letting him know that I would be back soon.

For some fucked up reason, I started crying when I got upstairs. I was only used as a means to impress their mates at dinner parties, to be honest. They enrolled me in dancing so that they could show off all my trophies, for example. There was a part of me that hoped that my parents _had_ sent letters, and they had somehow gone missing... there was a part of me that wished that I was being loved.

That is, until I reminded myself that I am loved. By so many people. Even if my own parents don't, there are a set of parents who do. More than one. Maybe not Alicia's parents, but Wood's and Fred's in particular do. I have friends, I have a boyfriend... if I think of it like that, I have it so much better than many people do.

My room hadn't changed at all, except for the fact that it was dusty. That may have been because I put a spell on my room, stopping anyone from moving anything.

I pulled out a purse from my wardrobe and put an undetectable extension charm on it, before summoning all my possessions into it. All my books, clothes, posters, bags, photos... until my room was nothing but an empty wardrobe, a bed with no sheets, a desk with no items cluttering it and an unfilled duchess. I felt a pang in my chest as I realised that there was no going back. The house wasn't my home.

When I walked downstairs, holding my purse and my Hogwarts trunk, which I had made feather light, I was greeted by an unusual sight. Wood had a hand pressed against his bright red cheek, and my father was sporting a bleeding nose. It didn't take long to put two and two together. My father had hit Wood, and Wood retaliated.

Wood looked up when he saw me and smiled wryly. I frowned and gave him a 'we'll talk about this later' look. He nodded and my father looked up at me.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Where do you think?"

My mother walked in the room and quickly realised what I was doing.

"Isabelle, you are staying here," she said firmly, raising her wand. In turn I did so too, eyes flashing dangerously.

"No I'm not. I wouldn't want to get in the way of your dreams, Mummy. After all, I was just a mistake, was I not?" I said sardonically, smiling sweetly. From the expression on my mother's face, something snapped in her. I had never seen her look so smouldering.

"Fine. Leave, you STD infected slut! When you end up pregnant, don't you dare come crawling back to us!"

I blinked back tears, before bursting into laughter. My Mum was always one for dramatics.

"Don't worry, I won't. Have a nice life, Mummy."

I did what I dreamed of doing: I slapped her across the face. Blowing a fake kiss, I stalked out of the door, feeling oddly elated and sad at the same time. Once we were out of the gate, Wood looked at me incredulously. I actually did start crying at that point, which I had been doing WAY too much of. I couldn't help but feel abandoned by my parents. My outward reaction to my mother calling me a slut was laughter, but inwardly, I felt like sobbing my eyes out. I didn't do that, however. I held my head high and wiped the tears from my eyes, as Wood spoke.

"You're amazing, Izzy. Amazingly stupid."

"I'm a badass, Wood. What can I say?"

He chuckled as dropped a kiss onto my temple. I shivered, even though his lips were warm.

"You sure are, love. Are you sure that you're okay?"

I didn't answer.

I didn't know if I was okay, but I would be, eventually.

I'm just going to take these holidays as they come, and make sure that they are the best I ever experienced.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Two chapters today! Yay!**

**I was listening to Foo Fighters songs all through writing this. **

**Oh, and Dave Grohl from Nirvana/Foo Fighters/Queens of the Stone Age is my new favourite person. He made fun of Justin Bieber.**

"**All you young'uns think it is fucking okay to sit down at a rock and roll concert. No, don't stand up, don't stand up. Justin Bieber will be here soon."**

**He basically said that Bieber is a wimp, which makes Dave awesome. **


	27. Summer Days

**Chapter 27: Summer Days**

* * *

Shauna greeted me with a big hug. Steven greeted me with a hair ruffle and a, "Nice to see you, Kiddo."

It was such a stark difference to the greeting given by my parents. Shauna's eyes roamed over the slap mark on Oliver's face. He glanced at me and smiled wryly, before turning back to his Mum.

"Izzy did it," he explained, and I sighed in relief. I didn't want Shauna and Steven knowing about what my parents were like. I don't think that Shauna bought it, put she didn't press the issue, much to my relief.

"Belle, I've made your bed," Shauna said, using her nickname on me. My cheeks flushed as Wood spoke.

"Mum, Izzy can stay in my room."

I looked down at the floor, but from the corner of my eye I could see Shauna and Steven exchanging looks.

"Fine, but I don't want any grandchildren just yet," Steven said, his eyes glittering in amusement. I just wanted the floor to swallow me whole, I was so embarrassed.

"Dad," Wood groaned, and his parents chuckled.

We chose to ignore this, however, as Wood pressed a hand to my lower back and showed me the way to his room, even though I already knew the way, very well.

Luckily, his bed was double, which was good, because I like my space when I'm sleeping. I turned to Oliver, who had the usual 'you're so beautiful' look in his eyes. I blushed and looked away, training my eyes on the wall, which was plastered with _Led Zeppelin_ posters.

"You can put your stuff in this drawer," Oliver said, opening one of the drawers from his set. "I'll help you."

In less than five minutes, I had unpacked all my items. Wood had taken a seat on his bed and stretched his legs out. I was struck by the fact that he was incredibly good looking. Well, it isn't as though I haven't noticed it before. I sat down at the end of his bed and he sat up, placing two hands on my waist and lifting me onto his lap. Usually, I would have protested, but it just felt... good. He brushed his nose against mine, sending flurries of spitfires down my spine. I shivered as his fingers brushed against my cheek, before his lips crashed against mine, hot and hungry and possessive and gruff and everything I never knew I wanted. I fell back onto the bed with his body on top of mine, as his scalding tongue slipped into my mouth. My eyes rolled back in pleasure and I moaned against his lips. His rough fingers coursed down the curve of my waist, fingertips playing with the edge of my jeans. Damn. I should have worn a skirt.

He dragged my bottom lip out slowly, as my fingers laced around his neck, legs wrapping around his waist. He rocked his hips against mine as he pulled away for a moment, flipping our bodies around so that I was on top of him. He then captured me in another lobotomising kiss, causing all of my common sense to fly out of the window.

* * *

I woke up a while later. Oliver was dozing lightly next to me, lips puckered in a slight frown. I smirked at his appearance. His tanned and muscled shoulders were protruding from the blanket, his thick, dark hair was messy and his brows were furrowed ever so slightly. Merlin, he's handsome. Not that I would ever tell him that. My boyfriend doesn't need an ego boost.

I ran a finger up the sharp line of his jaw, before I lightly kissed his cheek. He stirred and opened his amber eyes, and a smirk veered across my lips.

"Good sleep?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he replied, pulling my bare body against his own. His skin was hot against my body, and I felt my cheeks flush as he kissed my earlobe.

"We should get up," I murmured, as he lightly started trailing kisses down my neck. What was I saying...?

"Yeah," he mumbled, kissing my cheek. In a few minutes, we were dressed and we made our way downstairs. It was a lovely afternoon, sunny and breezy.

"I feel like going to the beach," I blurted out, as Oliver cocked an eyebrow.

"We can, if you like."

As I opened my mouth to respond, I heard Shauna calling me. She approached me, holding the phone.

"It's for you dear," she said, handing it to me. I took it, confused, until I heard Alicia's shrill voice.

"_Izzy!"_

"Yeah?"

"_Guess what? My neighbour Ryan kissed me!"_

I gasped. I remember Ryan from years and years back. He was a really nice guy, but he _obviously_ fancied Alicia.

"Seriously?"

"_Yes! And I didn't know what to do! I mean, the dick knew that I was taken, yet he did it anyway."_

"So what did you do?"

"_I kissed him back. I had a plan. I had to daze him by kissing him back, and then I pulled away and kicked him in the balls."_

I let out a low whistle. Alicia was sure as hell a feisty one. If I was in that situation, I would have tried to pull away, but her plan seemed much more effective.

"Good on you!"

"_Should I tell Fred?"_

If I was in her position, I would be scared to tell Oliver. But it was the right thing to do; the honest option.

"I think that you should. After all, wouldn't you want him to tell you if he did something like that? I know that I would want Oliver to."

She sighed. _"Thanks, Izzy. Have fun with Oliver."_

"No problem, Ally. Good luck."

With that, I heard her hang up. I put the phone down on the bench and found Oliver sitting in the living room, legs stretched out on the coffee table.

"Who was that?"

"Ally. She just needed some advice," I explained, sitting next to him. "So, can we go to the beach?"

"Love," he said, smirking as he saw my eyes narrow. "I would, but I'm very tired, and-"

"Why are you tired?" Steven asked, walking into the room. "Have you been _busy_?"

I swear that Oliver blushed, which I have never, ever seen before. I blushed too, an occurrence that was soon becoming commonplace. Steven smirked at us and gave us a look that clearly meant that he was just teasing. Oliver glared at his father's back as he left the room. For a moment, we were motionless and silent, until he pushed a curl behind my ear and spoke.

"We'll go to the beach tomorrow, okay?"

* * *

The next morning, I awoke before Oliver in anticipation to go to the beach. I've always loved the beach, for reasons unknown. It's like I am with stars. The ocean has a calming effect on me. I went through my items and found a bikini and board shorts that I like, and I put them on. I decided to brush my hair for no reason at all. Well, I regretted that decision as the brush painfully raked through my tresses. I groaned, which caused Oliver to awake.

"What are you doing to yourself?" he questioned, amber eyes taking in the brush that was stuck in my hair and my watery eyes.

"Brushing my hair," I replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it sort of was.

He stood up, the covers falling off his body, which was covered by only a pair of shorts.

"Silly woman," he murmured, gently prying the brush out of my knots. "You are going about it the complete wrong way."

Once the brush was out of my hair, he took his wand off his bedside table and muttered a spell that detangled my hair. Well, aren't I an idiot?

I looked in the mirror, and my hair was falling in majestic curls down my back. It was pretty, but not me. However, I was going to keep it that way for today.

"You look beautiful," he murmured, lacing his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I snorted. Am not.

"You seriously take compliments really badly," he chuckled, dropping a single kiss onto my neck.

"It wasn't a compliment. It was a blatant lie."

"You're so naive."

"You're so stupid."

"Wow, a five year old could have thought of a better comeback!"

"It wasn't a comeback. It was a statement."

"It was a false opinion."

"If you think I'm beautiful, you are stupid. Simple as that."

"If you think that you aren't beautiful, you are blind, naive _and_ stupid."

"Stop being an abusive boyfriend!"

"I will when my girlfriend stops being an idiot."

I faux pouted and slapped his arm. "Y'know, I put this bikini on for you. I guess I'll have to take it off."

"Oh," he exclaimed, eyes glittering. "Please do."

I rolled my eyes. I really don't know what thinking before speaking is, do I?

* * *

It was a beautiful beach. I had never been there before, but it was by far the best. It was practically deserted. Usually, the beaches I go to have no seashells, because tourists take them all, and I've always been against that. I just like admiring them.

However, this beach was littered with the shells, some big, some small, some broken, some whole.

The ocean was a glittering deep blue, the clearest that I had ever seen it. I couldn't help myself when I ran in.

Oliver followed me, lifting me up and spinning me around, and I was laughing, giggling... I actually felt free and content. I would have scolded myself for being so disgustingly girly, but I was too happy to do so. I realised that I had been like that for months now. Ridiculously happy. So unlike myself.

I would have cared, but life is too short to take seriously.

* * *

For the next week, we spent the days at the beach, nights out clubbing. The summer days and nights were beautiful, and life couldn't be better. One evening, a week after the holidays began, I was washing my clothes when Oliver came in, leaning against the doorframe. I noticed that he was looking browner than usual, which was due to the days we spent at the beach. He asked if I wanted to go to a club tonight and I accepted, smiling. Perfection doesn't exist, but that was what my life was like, in an imperfect way. Wake up with a delicious breakfast, swim all day, party all night, wake up in Wood's arms and repeat.

I guess that I should have realised that all good things come to an end.

* * *

It was an awesome club. Seriously. The drinks were really cheap, and I could tell that Oliver was planning on becoming seriously pissed. I giggled when he told me that, due to my alcohol-addled senses.

"You're so pretty," he slurred, kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, I'm pretty stupid."

He placed a hand on my cheek, and I could feel his hot breath on my face. "Finally, we agree on something."

Just as I could respond, I heard a familiar voice.

"Isabelle?"

I turned around and felt my face pale as I saw whom it was.

Dominic.

He looked the same as he did last time. Except for the fact that he looked as though he hadn't been sleeping well. I wondered if that was anything to do with me. I didn't know what to do, and I felt Wood's grip on me tighten.

"Isabelle, please let me talk to you."

"No," Oliver's voice growled into my ear. "Don't do it, Izzy."

But I wanted answers. I wanted to know why he didn't tell me he was a squib, why he slapped me, if he ever had genuine feelings towards me, and I wanted to know one thing: was he sorry for what he did, or not? A part of me – the rational, un-alcohol effected part – told me that this was a bad idea, and if he hurt me once, he would hurt me again.

I stupidly chose to ignore it.

"Okay," I whispered, and I felt Oliver's grip on my waist slacken. I followed Dominic into a corner.

"So."

"Let me explain what happened-"

"Please do, and make it quick," I snapped.

As he opened his mouth, I expected words to come out. Instead, his lips crashed against mine.

I felt nothing. Not a tingle of longing.

I knew that it was wrong; it was so wrong. I tried to pull away, but his grip tightened around my waist.

What would Ally do?

Kiss him back.

So I did, mentally wincing. Distract him, daze him, then I'll pull away and kick him. And oh boy, I'll kick him hard. I shouldn't have done this. I. Am. An. Idiot. Less than two minutes ago, I thought that it was the right choice.

Idiot.

I pulled away when I heard his moan, taking this as a sign of his distraction.

When I did and prepared to kick him, I saw a pair of amber eyes. I turned and faced _him_.

Shit.


	28. Alive

**Chapter 28: Alive**

* * *

I shoved Dominic away from me and followed Wood, who was walking swiftly away from me.

Why in the name of Merlin did I follow Alicia's advice?! Kiss him back? Was Oliver going to believe me?

I heard Dominic call my name, but I ignored it and caught up to Oliver.

"Listen to me, Oliver," I said, with a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and I had never seen him look sadder and angrier. His amber eyes were soft yet hard at the same time, and I honestly choked a little as I saw how... heartbroken he looked. It was unnerving.

"What could you possibly say, Izzy?" he deadpanned flatly.

I felt a bubble of hysteria form in my throat as I realised that he wouldn't believe me. I wouldn't believe him either if I was in the position...

Honesty.

"Alicia told me that she kissed her neighbour back, and it distracted him, and-"

As Wood snorted, I felt my heart break.

"Right. Do you honestly expect me to believe you?"

"It's the truth!" I protested, unable to conceal the note of hysteria in my voice. Wood ignored me and walked out of the club.

I sunk against the wall, the tears falling thick and fast down my cheeks. It was the truth! Goddamnit, I love him!

I let out a sob that felt as though my chest was being constricted. Breathing seemed to be difficult, as all I could think about was Oliver, Oliver, Oliver.

Maybe if I let him be angry, he'll get over it. Oh, as if. I was _very_ openly snogging my ex-boyfriend. No buts. I can claim that I was doing, as per Alicia would have, but that doesn't change the fact that I was kissing him, not in the slightest.

I wouldn't let myself sob all night. Shakily, I stood up and wiped the tears away from my eyes. A few people were looking at me curiously, and I glared at them. If I'm upset, it is a pretty good indication that I do not want people to be looking at me.

I would go back to his house and explain to him why I was kissing him. Come on, I've always trusted him, right?

No, I haven't. When Jennifer told me the reason that he was supposedly dating me for, I believed her before I even asked Oliver the truth. I guess that we both have that tendency; we jump to conclusions. Then again, I had no proof to back up Jennifer's suggestion, and Oliver did have proof: I was definitely snogging Dominic back.

Tears pooled in my eyes as I realised that he didn't trust me. He probably wouldn't listen.

But then there was hope. The sort of hope you get with an idea; the sort of hope that even fear can't burst. I would walk back to his place and explain the situation. I didn't let the negative thoughts faze me; it was a desperate sort of hope. I didn't want to think about the horrible possibilities.

I dawdled back to the Wood's residence. I crept through the door and hung my coat up, when I heard voices. I quickly identified them as Oliver's and Shauna's. I crept outside the living room, where the voices were coming from. Peeking my head around the corner, I saw a sight that made my heart break and melt at the same time. Shauna was stroking Oliver's hair, and his head was rested on her shoulder, amber eyes closed. He had an expression on his face, as though he was in pain. I bit my lip to stop a sob escaping from my lips, as my vision swum before my eyes. Seeing Wood look so young and innocent reminded me of the fact that he has been hurt before, and is more than capable of being so. From a glance, he seems like the toughest, least empathetic person imaginable. He locks away his anger in those amber eyes, and locks away his past in himself. I got to know him. And in the process, fall in love with him, which was why the tears were falling thick and fast down my cheeks.

"Talk to her," Shauna whispered, stroking his dark hair.

I saw Oliver shake his head. "No. She's not back yet, anyway. Probably snogging him," he said in a husky voice, full of emotion. Oh my god... was he crying... over me?

"I heard her come back, Ollie. And I doubt that she would be snogging him willingly."

Oliver opened his eyes and shot Shauna a flat, condescending look.

"She couldn't even be bothered to give me a proper excuse or explanation, Mum."

"Maybe it was the truth. I'll go and talk to her," she said gently, and I took this as my cue to bound up the stairs. Going into Oliver's room wasn't really an option, so I went into the guest room, which I hadn't slept in since I arrived at the Wood's residence. It was on the bed that I broke down completely.

I never thought about Oliver and I having a long-term relationship. I was too caught up in how happy I was in the present, I guess. In fact, I have never thought about being in a long-tem relationship with anyone. The only other person I dated was Dominic, and for some reason, I could never cast my eyes upon the future when it came to him. In her fourth and fifth year, Alicia had a new boyfriend every week, and she claimed that she could see a marriage with them. I never could. Not only because the future is unpredictable, but because I didn't believe in love. Well, I did, but not in _falling in love_. Thinking about Oliver, I didn't know what love really was, or why I loved him. But I think I do know that love is just that: unknown. Yet somehow, I know that I love Oliver.

"Izzy?" I heard Shauna's voice say, and I lifted my head off the pillow and looked at her. She's beautiful for her age. Wavy dark brown hair, amber eyes and a kind smile. Beautiful on the inside and out.

She sat down on the edge of my bed, eyes warm and curious. She wasn't angry with me, and she knew that there was more to the story than what Oliver saw.

"Are you okay, dear?" she asked, rubbing circles into my back. The simple action made me want to burst into tears again, for another reason.

I had been taught not to cry when I was little. Given, I didn't always abide by it, but my parents hated the sound of crying, and would punish me if I ever did so. I would never receive sympathy for tears. As Shauna rubbed my back and pulled me into a hug, the ache in my chest intensified. I felt like I would be crying for an eternity.

"I know you were down there listening," Shauna stated plainly, still rubbing circles into my back, as I stemmed the flow of tears. With bloodshot eyes, I looked up at Shauna, who was looking sympathetic yet appraising.

"I'm going to get straight to the point. Were you snogging Dominic willingly or unwillingly?"

Neither! Well...

"Willingly, but there is more to it."

I explained the whole situation to Shauna, expecting her to scoff at me. However, she looked as though she believed me, much to my relief.

"He loves you," said Shauna. "I remember when you first got onto the Quidditch team; he said that you had so much wasted potential. But he just went on and on about you, sometimes saying good things, but mostly saying bad things."

I looked down at the bed, blushing. I had no idea.

"What I'm trying to say," Shauna began, amber eyes glinting in the dim lighting, "is that I think that you should talk to him, explain what happened. I know that Oliver is very stubborn, but he'll listen."

Even if he does, I don't know if things will go back to the way they were. There would always be that flaw in the relationship, and maybe that flaw would be too big to overcome. I don't know.

"I want to give him time to cool off," I explained, mentally adding 'and prepare for my rejection.'

Shauna hugged me again and I hugged her back. She had a welcoming sort of scent, like lavender and cookies. I haven't even known her long, yet she treats me like her own daughter. For some reason, I decided to ask her why, wincing when I realised what I said.

Shauna smiled wryly, but that didn't deter the fact that her eyes were welling with tears.

"You remind me of my daughter, Lily, as I'm sure Oliver has told you. You're outspoken and vivacious, just like she was before she met Jason. But you're also so different to her in so many ways. In you, I could see someone who would be so good for Oliver, even if he didn't see it at first. But that isn't why I treat you as I do. It's just basic respect, Izzy, and I know that you aren't used to that, because of your parents. I treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

I felt like crying, again. And I did. My usual way at letting out emotion is yelling at someone or something, but crying – which was something I was forbidden to do – was so much more satisfying. Letting it all out, as turbulent as I did it, was oddly calming afterwards. Shauna stroked my hair, until I felt my eyelids closing, and I succumbed into sleep.

* * *

I woke up in the morning, feeling oddly cold and lonely, due to the absence of Oliver's warm body. But today, I was going to explain to him what happened, if Shauna hadn't already. I dressed in skinny jeans and a _Nirvana_ shirt, and I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. My skin was a bit blotchy from crying, and my cheeks were wet. But that's okay.

I washed my face and started to walk down the hallway, but I stopped at Oliver's door. I could hear _Alive_ by _Pearl Jam_ playing from his CD player, but I couldn't hear him. Butterflies erupted in my gut as I cautiously knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the reply, and I nervously opened the door and walked in. Oliver was sitting on his bed, leaning against the bedpost, looking tired, a little hung over, a little depressed and utterly sexy. My gut turned as his eyes locked on mine. He looked indifferent, but nodded at me, his silent approval letting me in the room. I sat down on the edge of his bed for a few moments, in silence. I started to become frustrated, as he didn't say anything.

"Mum told me what happened last night," he finally said, pressing repeat on the CD player, so that the _Pearl Jam_ song was playing again.

"And?"

He looked at me long and hard, before shrugging.

"You could easily just be saying it. After all, why should I believe you?" he beseeched, cocking an eyebrow.

I was frustrated. He should believe me! Because I... he should believe me because he... I...

"Because I love you," I blurted out.

He froze, locking his eyes on mine. I felt my cheeks heat up at what I said, but it was the truth. He should believe me because I love him. I knew that he knew, but saying it aloud had a sense of certainty about it; it was real. I meant it with every ounce of my being, so much so that I just wanted to scream out to the world that I loved him. And if that wasn't enough for him to believe me, I didn't know what was.

For a moment, it looked as though he was going to dismiss the comment. Disregard it completely, and break my heart in the process. But then he sat up, cupped my cheeks and captured his lips with mine.

Out of all of our kisses, this wasn't the most passionate, but it was the most loving and tender. His lips moved over mine, he stroked my cheek with one of his hands, while the other slipped into my tangle of dark, reddish brown curls. I brought a hand up to his cheek, the other resting on his chest, as I returned the favour. When he pulled away, amber eyes burned into mine, blazing with a furious sort of love. I had never felt so loved in my entire existence, and that was before he uttered four words, four words that would make my heart soar.

"I love you too."

I knew that he trusted me. I knew that he cared for me. And I now knew that he loved me, he really, really loved me. Even if he never said it again, I would know. Slowly, a smiled tipped at the corners of my mouth, until I was giving Oliver a grin of epic kissed my temple and pulled me onto his lap.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you," he whispered into my ear, before kissing it.

"It doesn't matter anymore," I said briskly, my cheeks heating up; these sorts of moments made me squeamish. Oliver must have realised this as I got off his lap, because he changed the aura in the room by putting _Alive_ on again.

"Why do you keep putting this on repeat?" I questioned, cocking an eyebrow, as I sat next to him on the bed, my heart still soaring with happiness and veins coursing with an excited sort of feeling.

"It reminds me of Lily," he explained, and my lips formed an 'o' in understanding. It was then that I noticed that the glorious grin on his lips had disappeared, and he looked somewhat depressed. I frowned, as seeing him look that way made my happiness ebb away ever so slightly.

"If it reminds you of her, why are you listening to it? Wouldn't that just make you feel more depressed?" I blurted out, subtle as ever. That was such a stupid thing to say! God!

He didn't look angry. "It isn't a sad song, is it, Izzy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Listen to the lyrics."

_Is something wrong? She said. Of course there is. You're still alive. She said. Oh, and so I deserve to be? Is that the question? And if so, if so, who answers? Who answers! _

_IIIIIII I'm still alive. Hey IIIII I'm still alive. Hey IIIIII but I'm still alive._

It was an upbeat rock song, yet it still had something melancholic about it. I like songs like that; songs that have a serious message yet they don't portray it in a sad way.

"In the first two years after she died, I listened to this all the time. Did I deserve to be alive when she wasn't? Even if I didn't, I still was. And that's something, right? I have to live each day like she would want me to."

He sounded as though he was speaking more to himself than me, but that very sentence had a profound impression on me. I haven't known anyone who has died, and the only two deaths that have affected me are the ones of Freddie Mercury and Kurt Cobain, two people who also had insightful impressions on me. I was going to live each day for them, but more importantly, for Lily. Another person I have never met, but made an impression on me. How lucky am I? I have a man who loves me, nutso friends who love me and two adults who are like the parents I never had.

I started singing along to the song and air guitaring with Oliver, laughing and not caring that I looked like an imbecile. Because life is too short to take seriously, and I can do what I want.

'Cos I'm still alive.


	29. Singing, Dancing and Loving: Wood's POV

**Chapter 29: Singing, Dancing and Loving**

**Wood's POV**

* * *

"DIRTY DEEDS, DONE DIRT CHEAP!"

I think I've said that Izzy Carter often makes me want to facepalm myself, haven't I? Yes, I have.

However, I will restate that.

Izzy Carter = facepalm.

She was air-guitaring like a complete lunatic, thrashing her head around, so that her wild curls were flying around in a red-brown mess. She continued to belt out the songs to the _AC/DC_ song, causing the corners of my lips to tip up in a smile. As infuriating and embarrassing as Izzy may be, she's still mine. _My_ girl.

And yes, I've also said that I'm possessive. But who wouldn't be possessive and protective of her? She's just so... I can't even find a word to accurately describe her.

When I saw her kissing that Dominic, I truly knew what utter anguish felt like. Of course, I had had some experiences with it: Lily. But it was a different sort of anguish. It was mingled in with a sense of betrayal and the sort of sadness that made me want to cry like a little girl. And of course, there was the anger. More like the fury.

I just wanted to scream at her, tell her that I loved her, in a non-cryptic way. Just say it, say it openly and get it out there. I had my opportunity later on, of course. She said it first. And that was just such an _Izzy_ thing to do; jump in before anyone else and take a risk. I wanted a good reason as to why I should believe her. Yesterday, she gave me the best reason possible.

I really should stop reflecting on her like some mental stalker.

I focused my attention back on Izzy, who was currently performing an air-guitar solo. I think it was time for me to put my foot down before she collapsed with exhaustion. Cautiously, I placed a firm hand on her shoulder and she stopped thrashing immediately, turning to face me. I felt my throat run dry at how incredibly sultry she managed to look, even when drenched in sweat. Her hazel eyes were fixated on mine, slightly narrowed, and I could tell that she was distinctly miffed at me for stopping her.

Well, I'm terribly sorry for stopping you from bursting a blood vessel, love.

Somehow, she must have known what I was thinking, because she slapped my arm hard. Then again, that could have been because I was running my fingers across her stomach, but hey, it isn't as though _that_ is likely.

"Stop," she said firmly, taking a step away from me. "Now, what other CDs do you have?" she questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Uh... _INXS_, _Queen_, _Led_ _Zeppelin_, _Pearl Jam, Nirvana, Pink Floyd, Green Day_-"

"Gimme _Green Day_," Izzy demanded, and I chucked her the CD. She fumbled and didn't catch it, and as she leaned over to pick it up, I got a lovely view of her backside. Wearing my shirts as pajamas was a fantastic idea of hers; I had to admit.

"With skills like that, no one would guess that you are a Chaser," I drawled, throwing a wink at her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"With manners like that, no one would guess that you have a girlfriend."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Only an idiot would date you."

I chuckled as I saw the realisation on her features. "I think that you're that idiot, love."

"I'm only dating you because I feel sorry for you. I mean, come on. You have no balls!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Then what are you always threatening to cut off?"

She made a very rude hand gesture and put the CD on.

"_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road."_

The corners of my lips twitched into a smile as I heard her amazing singing. I always knew that she was good, but she sounded so... angelic, as she sang. Good Merlin, that was possibly the worse adjective that I could possibly use to describe her singing.

"_Time grabs you by the wrist and directs you where to go."_

She gave me a look, telling me to join in with the singing of _Good Riddance_ by _Green Day_. I rolled my eyes but did so, only because I wasn't in the mood to deal with an angry Izzy. Ha, I was never in the mood to deal with an angry Izzy. Her temper may be amusing, but hey, I'm sure that one day, if I push her too far, she will fulfil her threats to cut off my balls. And I don't know about you, but I am not looking forward to that day.

"_So make the best of this test and don't ask why."_

"_It's not question but a lesson learned in time."_

"_It's something unpredictable but in the end is right; I hope you had the time of your life."_

"_So take the photograph and still fames in your mind."_

"_Hang it on the shelf in good health and good time."_

"_Tattoos and memories and dead skin on the trial."_

"_For what it's worth, it was worth all the while."_

"_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life."_

"_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life."_

"_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life."_

"Hey, can you play the guitar?" Izzy asked when we finished singing. I shook my head. Dad tried to teach me, but it didn't really work. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well that's just shit," she grumbled.

"Why, do you want to learn?"

"Yeah!"

I smiled at how adorably eager she looked at the prospect of playing the guitar.

"I can ask Dad. He used to play when he was younger."

"Really?" she asked, hazel eyes as wide as saucers. I smirked.

"Why so eager, love?"

"I've always wanted to learn how to play, but my parents said that I should learn how to learn something 'feminine' like the piano. I spat the idea right back in their faces, but I would love to learn."

Izzy may act as though the way her parents behave doesn't upset her, but I can see that it does. The pain in her eyes as she mentions them is barely palpable, but it is still there. Sometimes it is more obvious, but sometimes you can barely see it. But I honestly do not think that she loves them. I can't imagine what it would be like to have parents who weren't loving and supportive. I always thought that Izzy was a spoiled brat, but really, it just goes to show that I am as quick to judge as the next person. One day, after Quidditch practice, I was talking to Angelina about how spoiled and stuck up Izzy was acting, and she explained the whole situation to me. It was one of the reasons that I started being nicer to her, as well as why Mum invited her over at Easter; I may or may not have let something slip about it.

"I can go and ask Dad, if you like."

She grinned at me and kissed my cheek. "Thanks."

Within three quarters of an hour, Izzy was playing _Smells Like Teen Spirit _on Dad's acoustic. It was amazing how quickly she picked up concepts; I knew that from her Quidditch playing. Angelina told me that she trained for _three weeks_ before she tried out for the team, yet she was by far the best, better than the ones who had been training for years – even though I claimed otherwise. Hey, I thought that she was a brat who didn't need her ego inflated anymore than it already was, so who could blame me! There is a line between taking compliments with grace and putting too much stock into them, and I always thought that Izzy would cross the line if I said that she was good. Funny, how you think you know someone.

Damn, she could play. Dad taught me for months and months and I couldn't even master a single riff.

"What should I learn to play next?" she asked, as we sat on my bed. Her legs were stretched out on my lap and I was absentmindedly rubbing them, as she held the guitar in her hands, strumming the riff that begins _Smells Like Teen Spirit_.

"_Burn For You_."

She pulled a face at the mention of the song we sung karaoke to, so very long ago. Actually, it wasn't that long ago, but it seemed like an age if I thought about everything that had happened between Easter and now.

"Fine. _Alive_ by _Pearl Jam_."

She nodded in what I hoped was an approving manner. I loved that song – not just because it reminded me of all the good memories about Lily, but also because it was actually just a great song. Izzy playing that would be amazing.

"Okay, I will, but I want to learn how to play _Heart-Shaped Box_ by _Nirvana_ first, then I'll learn how to play that."

"You'll be playing like Kurt Cobain in no time," I teased, squeezing her thigh. What I meant to be an offhand comment was more to Izzy. Her eyes flashed with hurt and she looked down at the guitar in her hands. Immediately, I felt horribly guilty for bringing up such a painful topic.

"You okay-?"

"Fine," she said briskly, but I could see that her eyes were welling with tears. I hadn't seen that sort of reaction in her for a while now.

"Iz," I said gently, rubbing her arm. "You can tell me."

She looked as though she was about to slap me, before she spoke.

"It sounds stupid, but I miss him. I didn't even know him, so I know that it sounds really pathetic. But he was my _hero_. And every time that I think about how Courtney Love would feel, or his daughter... I just feel so awful and upset..."

She let out a watery chuckle and wiped the tears from her eyes. "God, I'm stupid."

I shook my head. God, she wasn't. For a girl who had been so unloved during her childhood, she was remarkably empathetic. Like I said, there was so much about her that I didn't see, all because I was too quick to judge. Izzy had that look on her face, the one that plainly meant 'I need a hug'. Say what you want about me, but I'm not heartless. She put the guitar down and I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her body close to mine. Her fingers trailed across my chest, hazel eyes fixated on mine. God, she's beautiful. And looking uncharacteristically innocent. It reminded me of how she's not just a tough woman, she's just like all humans: easily broken.


	30. Priorities

**Chapter 30: Priorities**

* * *

We walked through the park, hand in hand. Most of the parks around Oliver's neighbourhood were graphitised and trashed, but this one – the one with the lake – was beautiful. We sat down on the seat, which happened to be the one we sat on when we first got together. I think that he was thinking of that too, because he was smirking at me, in that incredibly sexy way that I had come to love.

"So," he said, removing his hand from mine and wrapping it around my waist. "How's that letter for Puddlemere coming along? Y'know, the one about my personality."

Shit! I completely forgot about it! I tried to arrange my features into an expression that said I was cool with it, but I failed, quite miserably; Oliver can see right through me.

"I'll get it done tonight, I promise," I said honestly. It was going to be tough, but I could do it, right?

I must have thought aloud, because Oliver answered my very thoughts.

"Of course you can. I'm not that hard to write about, y'know."

On the contrary, I found it difficult just _thinking_ about how I would do it. It had to be short and completely honest, and I had quite a tendency to ramble. Thus, I was at a complete loss as to what to write. So naturally, I changed the subject.

"I've been thinking about career choices," I began, watching Oliver's expression change. "And I'm thinking about scrapping the idea of being a Quidditch player."

Oliver's jaw dropped and he looked disbelieving. "What? You would be amazing!"

I had been thinking about it since I learned how to play the guitar a week ago.

"I was thinking about giving a try at being a singer or guitarist."

Maybe it wasn't the best option, I know. Not everyone makes it big time. But I would rather be doing something that I really love than be doing something that I only _like_. Professional Quidditch would be good, but I don't want to put my energies into that area, I want to put them into something creative. I want to write songs and sing. Even if it completely fails, I have backup options.

I watched his expression change to one of interest. "Really?"

I nodded and shot him a grin, which he returned. I thought about it properly last night. I think that as I am to be starting my seventh year in a month or so, I should start sorting out what is most important; sorting out my priorities. I should start thinking about my future, not my past. I had been thinking about my parents far too much, but they are in the past now. For my last year, I will practice singing and guitaring more, and hopefully will get better at it. I might even be able to write my own songs. And if I don't like that, I can change my mind. But even if I don't make a living out of making music, I know that it is what I would want to do anyway. I have _Nirvana_ to thank for that. It just goes to show that Kurt Cobain influenced so many people in so many different ways.

"Yeah. So, I have to ask: do you think that I'm good?"

"Of course! You sing like Courtney Love."

I pulled a face. "Kurt Cobain's wife?"

"Do you have a problem with her?"

I glowered. "There is a conspiracy theory that she killed Kurt."

Oliver snorted derisively. "And you believe that?"

"What am I supposed to believe?" I exclaimed, with narrow eyes. "There are so many theories swirling around!"

Oliver looked as though he was about to argue with me, but he dropped it. "Whatever. But yeah, you're a very good singer."

For some reason, I blushed at the compliment. Oliver chuckled and dropped a kiss on my forehead.

* * *

I sat at the dinner table next to Oliver and across from Shauna and Steven. They had their friend Jane over for dinner that night, and she was discussing chocolate cake with Shauna. It was quite a boring conversation, to be honest. Oliver and I were playing a game of foot tiggy under the table, which distracted us from the boring conversation. Thankfully, Steven changed the topic of conversation as he realised how bored we were.

"Izzy has been learning how to play the guitar, Jane..."

When they finished discussing my guitar playing, I honestly felt like crying. The way Steven was talking about me... it was as though I was his daughter, and he was bragging about me. Oliver rubbed my back and kissed my cheek as he saw the tears glistening in my hazel eyes.

Have I ever said that I really am the luckiest girl in the world, to have him?

* * *

"NO! _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ is better than _Lithium_!" I argued, as Oliver raised his eyebrows.

"I want you to play _Lithium_!"

My lips twitched in a smirk as I realised how childish we both sounded. I had the choice of playing _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ or _Lithium_. I chose _Smells Like Teen Spirit_, but Oliver argued that _Lithium_ was better. Seriously, who cares! Any _Nirvana_ song is good. But I'm used to the petty fights that we always have. Well, come on, it isn't as though the minute we get together, everything would be sunshine and lollipops. That's what life is like in movies, not in real life. And in case you didn't realise, we live in the real world. Arguments are a part of living.

"You don't always get what you want, Oliver."

"Really?" he stated calmly, locking his eyes on mine.

"Yes," I said, as though I was explaining what one plus one was to an irritable toddler. "See, we live in a world where things can be _very_ unfair."

"Got that right. How did I get stuck with you?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and put my middle finger up, narrowing my eyes. He chuckled and brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes.

"Not that I'm complaining; you are proof that I get what I want."

I shot him a flat look, which clearly meant 'seriously?.' He shot me back a look that meant yes. I rolled my eyes and started strumming a random tune on the guitar. It was somewhat weird how well it fit into my hands, and how natural strumming it felt. Steven said that it took him a long time to master even a simple riff, and for his fingers to get accustomed to the harsh feeling of the strings. I put it down to the fact that I grasped concepts easily, and that I have a high pain threshold (which I have Oliver to thank for). Steven, however, was convinced that I had natural talent, and that was how true musicians were made. You could train and train, but natural talent would will out. I didn't believe that I was that's good; sure, I could play four songs – _Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana_, by _Nirvana,_ _Lithium_ by _Nirvana_, _About A Girl_ by _Nirvana_ and _Alive_ by _Pearl Jam_ – but that only proved one thing: I pay attention. Steven wouldn't hear that, though.

"Sing for me," Oliver said, as the dim lighting sent shadows into his sharp cheekbones. I couldn't help but smile and nod as he looked so eager to hear me sing. I decided to sing About A Girl by Nirvana.

"_I need an easy friend, I do with an ear to lend, I don't think you fit this shoe, I do won't you have a clue."_

Oliver smiled at me in what I hoped was an encouraging way, as I continued to sing.

"_I'll take advantage while you hang me out to dry, but I can't see you every night. Free. I do."_

"_I'm standing in your line, I do hope you have the time, I do pick a number too, I do keep a date with you."_

I smiled as Oliver joined in with me.

"_I'll take advantage while you hang me out to dry, but I can't see you every night. Free."_

"_I need an easy friend, I do with an ear to lend, I do think you fit this shoe, I do won't you have a clue."_

We sung the last chorus together.

"_I'll take advantage while, you hang me out to dry, but I can't see you every night, No, I can't see you every night. Free. I do. I do. I do. I do."_

I swear that I didn't stop smiling all day.

* * *

Well, that is, until I had to write the paragraph on Oliver. That was going to be very tedious. However, I was determined to do it correctly. I put my hair up in a high bun, put some music on and sat down on the desk in the study room, dipping the quill in ink and sucking on the tip. To my delight, it was a sugar quill. Well, nothing like sugar to get the creative juices flowing!

After what seemed like an age, I finally got it right. Well, as close as I could.

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_Oliver Wood invited me to write this paragraph on why he would be a good candidate for Puddlemere United. Well, I became extremely nervous at the suggestion. How was I supposed to sum him up in a short paragraph?_

_Well, I have done my best to do so._

_Oliver is a Quidditch freak. That's putting it plainly. He will go to any lengths to win – but he won't cheat. He was given so many opportunities to do so. I remember one time, he was offered some Felix Felicis for free from an acquaintance of his, and even though he was desperate to win the match, he didn't take it. In other words: he didn't take the easy way out. He craves the satisfaction of all the work paying off, which is a quality that he brought out in me during our intense Quidditch training. That is something that I will never be able to repay him for. He made me a better player, and a better person. He has a way of bringing out a competitive edge in people, which gives them a sense of purpose. Every member of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team felt as though they were performing in the World League, because he took it so seriously. Although some people may think that is overboard, I thought that it was amazing. A friend of mine, called Katie, didn't feel as though she had a hobby, or anything that she was good at. She used to feel as though Quidditch was a waste of time, and that there were much better things to do. One day, she gave it a try, after I persuaded her. I wasn't allowed to play sports, thus I was angry at the fact that she was throwing away the opportunity. After a few weeks, she was raving about Oliver and how Quidditch felt like the most amazing sport to play. Now, although Oliver can be an OCD freak about the rules, I admire his determination to no ends. Most importantly, however, he has his priorities sorted. He knows what is the most important thing to do first, and he applies himself. That feature is possibly his most admirable, and has inspired me to start doing what I didn't realise I love; his passion and insights spread to more than just Quidditch, they spread to life. He's changed my life in so many ways, to coin an overused phrase._

_This wasn't exactly short, but it was a struggle to stop writing. I hope that whoever is reading this will take my points into consideration. _

_Isabelle Carter._

I didn't want to show Oliver the letter, even though he begged me to do so. I hoped that it was enough for him to get into the Quidditch team. I hoped with every ounce of hope that I possessed that I didn't ruin his chances.

* * *

Have I mentioned that I love hammocks?

Well, I do.

Turns out, Oliver does too. The next day, we were lying on the hammock together in the glorious sunlight, amongst the pillows. It was so comfortable to be snuggled in with him, and I knew that I wouldn't be the first to leave this moment of...

Bliss? Happiness? Nirvana?

No. Nirvana is a complete blank state, and I couldn't help but be thinking of the future.

Happiness is such an overused term, and is it really real? Are we all _ever_ completely happy?

Bliss is too grandiose to describe anything that is actually genuine.

No, I couldn't find a word to describe how I was feeling. Content would be the closest that I could find.

If the me of a year ago saw this scene, me snuggled up to Oliver Wood, I would have asked if the future me was on drugs. I almost chuckled at the thought.

Seriously, though, I had changed so much in the past year. It wasn't like with Dominic, where I changed in a heartbeat. It was a gradual sort of change. And yes, I know that (in the words of Michael Hutchence) I shouldn't change, but sometimes, it is essential. If we don't change, nothing would progress.

I realise that now. I realise that change is just as important as priorities. What is important, and what isn't?

Contrary to what Alicia might claim, your top priorities shouldn't be looking good or having the latest clothes or CDs. It's about...

Peace, love and empathy.

Peace.

Not fighting, being at ease with the world. Only then, when you aren't upholding vendettas, only then can you focus on what really is important:

Love.

Who would I be if I didn't have Oliver or his parents? I would still be the angry girl who acted like a brat around her parents. I wouldn't be who I am today. I don't completely understand love, and what it is all about. But somehow, I know that is what I feel for Oliver. Complete and utter love.

Empathy.

Understanding. If I had understood Oliver, maybe we would have had peace to begin with. But empathy, the understanding of emotions, is more important than imaginable. It destroyed some people, like Kurt Cobain; when you understand the pain that humans go through. I'm sure that if I completely understood Oliver, I would feel absolutely horrible. But, to some extent, empathy is essential.

I thought that I had everything sorted out. That I knew that I was always right, that the enemy was wrong and _in_ the wrong. How naive I was. But I just needed more experience, and boy have I earned some in the past year. I thought that closing myself off from people would stop people from seeing who I really was, but really, I was hiding myself _from_ myself. Now, a year on, I can see all that. I should be who I am, and if I change of natural course, then I am still me. Not some flirty girl. Not a beautiful girl. Not a girly girl. Just me.

I focused my attention back on the person who changed me into the new me - who is still me - only more experienced, more loving, more... together.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked, running my fingers up his chest and lacing them around his neck.

"Nothing. What about you?" he asked, brushing his fingers against my cheek.

"Just... things."

"Do those things involve me?"

I smirked. "To some extent."

He looked at me incredulously, before shaking his head.

"What?" I asked, even though I knew what.

"You're the luckiest girl in the world, Izzy."

"I agree with that statement. And I love you too."

I leaned in for a long kiss, before pulling away and meeting the blazing amber of his eyes. My features cracked into a smile and he returned it, before leaning in and kissing me again.

And it was pretty much the best kiss of my life.

We sorted our differences; peace.

We have each other; love.

We understand each other, in a imperfect sort of perfect way; empathy.

Finally, I got my priorities right.


	31. Epilogue

_(I've decided to include the epilogue in this. I know that it is contradictory to my A/N at the end of the previous chapter but I think it will work better this way)_

**Chapter 31: Epilogue **  
**(twenty years later)**

**2014**

* * *

"Kurt! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Lily hollered, hazel eyes narrowed at the stairs that Kurt was about to stomp down. When he did, he shot her a look that would make his namesake proud.

"Keep your knickers on, Lily," he said irritably.

I sighed. I heard Oliver's chuckle and shot him a glare. Of course, my husband would find it amusing to watch our children bicker. I, on the other hand, found it extremely irritating. It makes me feel sorry for my parents for putting up with me. Then again, when I think about the fact that they haven't spoken to me in twenty years, all of the sorrow flies out of the window.

I hope that I have set a good example for my children. That I haven't made the same mistakes as my progenitors did.

"Lily," I said, pulling her away from her brother; sadly, she inherited my temper, "We have three quarters of an hour before the Hogwarts Express leaves."

Her eyes bugged out slightly, reminding me of her father when he spoke about Quidditch. "I want to get there early! I'm a prefect, and besides, Dave-"

"Oh," Kurt began, amber eyes twinkling with mirth, "Darling Dave."

I had to restrain Lily from hitting Kurt. They were two years apart, Lily being his senior, yet they were practically the same height, and Lily could cause some damage if she wanted to. Very reminiscent of me, to be honest.

"Kids," Oliver began, using his no nonsense tone of voice, but it was cut off my Lily's shrill 'I'm not a kid!'

I was about to reach breaking point, and Oliver knew it. September the first was always a particularly hard day for me, and I didn't need my kids petty arguments to make my stress skyrocket. I love them to pieces, no doubt about it, but they frustrated me to no ends.

Oliver sorted out the situation very quickly. He had that authoritative way of wording things that I never learned to muster. I guess that might have something to do with being a captain in his youth, and now, as a captain of Puddlemere United.

Apart from nights, Oliver and I never got alone time anymore. Which was fine by me, because he made it worth it. However, today, he knew that we needed to talk.

Sitting on the bed, I cast my gaze around the bedroom. No longer did posters litter the walls; they were taken down long ago and distributed between our children. In their place, innumerable photos of our children and us littered the walls above our bed. There was one with baby Kurt in my lap, as two-year-old Lily held Oliver's hand. Others of us at beaches, parks, and countless others were scattered across the walls in various states of deterioration.

On my desk, there was a letter from Alicia, which I hadn't opened yet. And I wasn't about to do so today.

After the war, September the Firsts were always a bittersweet reminder of how lucky my children were. It was a good reminder; they were able to receive a fair education. But bitter. Bitter in oh so many ways.

But for me, it wasn't as bad. There are so many who had it worse than I did. I guess that to some extent, I feel empathetic towards them, but they would be hurting so much more than I am. When Fred died, I didn't feel as though I would ever be happy again. I felt as though there was something wrapped around my chest, stopping me from breathing. And I understood Oliver like I didn't think I ever could. Losing someone so close to home, to my heart... it was so much worse than Kurt Cobain or Freddie Mercury dying. It was just as cruel as Kurt Cobain's death, if not more. Fred was so young...

Alicia was beyond heartbroken. I couldn't talk to her, she wouldn't talk to anyone. She closed off everyone that she loved.

His death changed her. She was never the same. As time passed, we all healed, and we all had help. George had Angelina, I had Oliver, Katie had Lee Jordan (they got together just before the war, surprising us all) and the other Weasleys had each other. I tried, every single day, to help her, to talk to her, all to no avail whatsoever. September the firsts, when I see all my old friends have always been very tough. Not even time changed that.

In her own way, she has moved on. Everyone does. Even the famous people do. Dave Grohl from Nirvana formed the Foo Fighters, for example.

A smile twitched on the corner of my lips as I thought of the Foo Fighters concert Lily and I went to three years ago. When she found out that I liked bands, she said that I was a 'cool mum'. That's when I started to tell her all about the bands I loved and how it was the first real thing (apart from Quidditch) that her father and I had in common.

It wasn't really a question of what we would call our children. We named our first child Lily, after Oliver's sister that I never knew. Our second child, Kurt, was named after our hero, and the hero of generations to come, including our children.

Lily looks like Oliver, even though he often argues that she looks like me. At sixteen years of age, she has wavy brown hair (like her father) and is tall and broad shouldered (also like her father). The only quality that we have in common are our hazel eyes.

Kurt has curly auburn hair, like me, and amber eyes, like his father. He's tall for fourteen, and is quite popular among the ladies (or so he puts it, but he is just as handsome as his father is, so I am sure that it is true).

Lily is like that girl Hermione Granger, who was a few years our junior back in our days at Hogwarts. She's bright and rule abiding, and Oliver and I have no idea where she got that quality. Yet she still has that rebellious streak that I had back in the days. I know that my rebel/badass tendencies have been mellowed down as time has passed. Oliver said that his sister would be proud to see how our Lily has grown into such a beautiful young woman.

Kurt is the opposite of Lily. He, in actual fact, is quite like his namesake, but obviously happier. He doesn't have many friends, and the ones he has are like him. I don't know the category that he would be put into. He isn't a jock, he isn't a nerd, and he isn't a prep... I would say that he is like me in so many ways. Withdrawn, occasionally moody, modestly bright, stubborn... I couldn't be prouder of him. In many ways, he is like Oliver, but when I see him, I see me.  
I felt Oliver's arm encircle me, and all of my worries faded away.

"I love you," he murmured into my ear, which never failed to make Goosebumps erupt on my skin. Over the years, we had gotten better at sharing our feelings, so to speak. It didn't feel awkward anymore. Maybe if I had been more honest and open in my life, my teen years wouldn't have been so turbulent. Lately, I have been having regrets.

Gone are the days when I could be a badass rebel (or so Oliver puts it) and not care about the consequences. For now, twenty years on, I can see the mistakes I have made. My children only know one set of grandparents, when they should certainly know two. Maybe if I had just sucked it up, my life wouldn't be so disruptive. Oliver says that I needn't have regrets about that, but I do, god I do. Actions lead to consequences, whether they be good or bad is unknown at the time. I should have thought about that. But then Lily's words come back to me: life is too short to take seriously. I shouldn't have regrets. It is a hard fact to grasp, but Oliver has helped me so much. I bless my lucky stars that I have him.

As for my career, I decided on playing Professional Quidditch, but I still play music in my spare time, which is very little these days. I didn't want to be like Kurt Cobain: I didn't want to end up hating what was one of my greatest loves, music. I'm a chaser on Puddlemere United, and Oliver is my captain. He doesn't go easy on me, despite our marriage. In fact, he trains me just as hard as he did when we were teenagers, and I don't complain, as I used to. How immature I was back then.

Oliver says that I'm too harsh on myself, but I don't see it. I was many terrible things when I was younger, even though Oliver insists otherwise.

I'm glad that now, I can see it properly. Who I really was and what I am now.

"Oliver," I began, wiping the wetness from my eyes, "It's been twenty years."

"I know."

"How can you still put up with me?"

I heard his chuckle. It had been twenty years since we got together, twenty years since Kurt Cobain died, twenty years since I went through what then seemed like the toughest year of my life, but really was the best one for so many reasons. Without all the hardships, I wouldn't have my children, whose laughter I could currently hear from downstairs. I was reassured that I hadn't made the same mistakes of my parents. I was certain of the fact that I had done the right thing. Laughter of the two people I love most dearly reminded me of it.

"Because you are the luckiest girl in the world, Izzy."

I hadn't heard him say that sentence, the sentence in which I believed that we had a chance together, in such a long time.

Another reminder and reassurance.

I could get through this day, however sad it might be. I could get through this trip, this trip known as life.

And the most important part: getting my priorities right.

Somehow, I knew that I had done so.

* * *

**Well, it actually is complete now. Actually finished. I know that the previous chapter makes this seem unnecessary, but I think it worked better this way. Thanks for stickin with me. With reviewers like you guys, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world :D**

**~Annie xoxox**


End file.
